


Imperio, (Because I'm Writing Your Recommendations)

by ReverseHipster (jaguaria)



Series: Wingardium Leviosa and Other Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, IT (2017)
Genre: Each Chapter has its own tags, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 54,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaguaria/pseuds/ReverseHipster
Summary: For those who wanted more of "Wingardium Leviosa, (Because It Makes Things Float)," this is a one-shot collection I will update sporadically when I feel the urge to get away from my other projects. These one-shots will be those entirely recommended by commenters. They can be anything from crack to entirely consistent with the original work. The reader can choose whether to believe any of the one-shots are an extension of WLBIMTF. Ask and ye shall receive! Also, I likely won't write everyone's ideas. If I like it, I will write it. It's as simple as that.Each chapter has its own tags





	1. Knot Cheating (PennHen)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! R-Hippy is back!
> 
> However, I'm only back temporarily. This one-shot has been nagging at my mind for a while and it had been asked of me for a few months now. I figured now was a good time to write it. As I said before, the reader decides whether or not to count the one-shot as a part of the main story. I say this because some of these works might delve into crack territory, much like this first one (because Penn and Henry don't have this same chemistry in the original). Please be polite, I'm only interpreting what was asked of me. If you don't like it, don't read it.
> 
> Pairing: Pennywise/Henry
> 
> Tags: Age Regression (28 to 18), Dubious Consent, Knotting, Platonic Sex, and Pennywise's overall horniness

**June 2001**

When Pennywise opened the front door, he hadn’t exactly expected a red-faced and bleary-eyed Henry Bowers to be standing on the other side. It had been a long time, almost half a year, since he’d seen him, and that was at their usual Christmas Eve party. Taking a long look at the 28-year-old, he began to decipher the reason for his abrupt and unscheduled visit. 

The younger man’s ashy blond hair was in a state of disarray and he looked like he hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep in a few days. Even without his heightened eldritch senses, the disguised clown could tell that he’d also been crying. His clothes were haphazardly tucked in and the ruffled flannel he wore over everything barely covered the stained white undershirt. Poor patchworked jeans with a too-tight belt choked his waist and tried to tuck under his mud-caked work boots. Glancing back up at Henry’s face, he belatedly noticed an embarrassed sheen pooling into his downcast orbs. However, the oddest aspect of the man was the scruffy goatee around his lips, making them stand out in a way that he wasn’t sure that he disliked.

“Hey… my girlfriend kicked me out…” Henry began, his voice coming out in a dry croak, “Would it be alright if I stayed here for a while until I figured something out? I can do things around the house if you need anythin—”

“Save your breath, boy,” the eldritch huffed at his pseudo-eldest son’s pitiful tone, “You know you are always welcome here. Hermione would have my head if I didn’t express that clearly. Now get in here before the cold air gets out,” he practically yanked Henry and his small suitcases inside the air-conditioned house.

His children had learned that lesson the hard way, coming in and out without closing the doors and then promptly getting reprimanded by an incredibly irate witch. At this stage of Hermione’s pregnancy, she was prone to heat flashes, and she absolutely hated being too warm. It had even gotten to the point that simply spooning rose her temperature too high. He could hardly touch her between that and her refusal to have sex this late into the third trimester, which was something that had him in a constant state of irritation.

“Penn? Who was at the door?” Hermione piped up from the hallway, waddling towards the two men with her large belly leading the way.

Gingerly, Pennywise turned around and allowed Hermione to move in front of him, “Oh! Henry! I’m so happy to see you! I’m sorry to say this but you look awful. Come in, come in! Let’s see what we can do about that,” Hermione hugged Henry before yanking him further into the house and up the stairs.

“Uhh… okay… Congratulations on the pregnancy, Hermione. I wasn’t expecting that… How long?” Henry prompted curiously, his cheeks losing a bit of their heated red glow.

“Oh, yes of course! Well… It happened in January and I only have a few more weeks to go. There are six this time, six! That’s why I’m so bloody huge! And the symptoms… ugh! These pains are killing me. I know it’s been twelve years since I’ve done this, but these don’t feel like normal cramps.” Hermione groaned, rubbing along her giant bump and feeling one of their newest children kick against her palm. 

“Woah! Six? That’s a lot, Hermione. What do Rose and the others think about it?” Henry wrapped his arm around Hermione as they climbed the stairs.

The witch chuckled softly, “They were all pretty happy with it. Penny had been expecting it as always. I can never slip anything past that girl... And Rose was excited to have a few more younger brothers and sisters. Hugo was rather indifferent. Tom has always been resistant to change, and he’s a bit of a Mama’s boy, but he’s been strangely accepting. Robert was… very curious about the whole process. Well… you could probably understand why. Twelve years old, and he’s sharing a room with Tom already. My heart goes out to him, of course. I understand what it’s like having a clingy eldritch as a mate.”

Pennywise trailed behind the two, toting Henry’s luggage in his pale grip. He scoffed, growling lowly at Hermione’s comment. If anything, he’d been very distant towards her in comparison to his usual behavior, and that was only because she denied him at every turn. The clown sighed. At least he could enjoy the sight of his mate’s plump posterior as she walked in front of him.  _ Fuck, I’m getting pathetic... _

“You’ll have to bunk with Hugo, and I know he won’t mind… He’s out at the park with the others right now, but he’ll be back later. Penn, why don’t you help him get settled and I’ll go make lunch. I’ve read that food is one of the best things for a crummy mood,” she bustled out of the small bedroom, her maternal nesting instincts kicking in fully.

The door closed with a pointed thud, sending the room into a tensioned-filled silence quickly broken by Henry unzipping his magical suitcases and pulling out pillows and blankets alongside a small mattress. He had set the luggage on the floor and was currently bent over and partially inside one of them, looking for something likely tucked down underneath half a million other things. Hermione had given the cases to him for his 18th birthday and they’d served him well over the years. However, that wasn’t what Pennywise was focused on.

Henry’s bum swayed tantalizingly, almost seeking out the carnal friction that he was now denied, given what he had said about his girlfriend. Henry was now unmated, and in distress because of it. Pennywise could practically taste the feelings of mourning and sadness wafting off of him. He could help him forget her. Hermione wouldn’t mind his needs. She couldn’t help him now anyway in her condition.

The tall eldritch advanced on the smaller male, slotting his pelvis behind Henry’s arse and giving it an experimental bump. Henry’s eyes were wide as his head spun around to gape at their sudden closeness. Pennywise chuckled into his nape, lowering the rest of his body over Henry’s back. Trapped, the younger man began to fidget.

A sharp nip made Henry freeze, “Shh… This has been a  _ long  _ time coming,” Pennywise nipped sharply at his neck, which made him gasp, “Hermione has been denying me what I want, and you have been denied for a long time, too,” he gasped when a dark hand slithered into his jeans and palmed his flaccid member within the confines of his briefs.

“So sensitive… I can smell your lust, Henry,” the clown cooed, picking Henry up with his other arm and laying him down on the pile of unsorted bedding.

With a flick of the eldritch’s finger, his jeans peeled off his skin and pooled around his ankles. Henry’s flannel and undershirt shared the same fate, all three items being thrown into a corner for later. Now only in his underwear, the older-looking male curled into himself, tucking his knees up to his chest in nervousness.

“Uhh… Pennywise… I… Don’t kno— ack!” he cut himself off when Pennywise abruptly crawled in between his arms and legs and sucked Henry’s left nipple into his mouth, toying with the flesh with his teeth and tongue.

“Hush,” the clown rumbled through teasing suckles, “You’ve wanted this for years, haven’t you? You still wanna sit all nice and pretty on Daddy’s cock?” he delighted in Henry’s jolt when he squeezed the man’s hardening length.

A breathless moan escaped Henry’s clenched jawed mouth and Pennywise pressed a chaste kiss to his pale lips, just enough to get some of his aphrodisiac saliva into his mouth. Immediately, the youth’s darker eyes grew heavy and dazed and his tongue lolled out onto his chin, drooling a bit onto his bare chest.

“Guuhh… Yeah…” Henry nodded slowly, unsure of which of his feelings were real.

Sharp teeth emerged from a red-lipped smirk and bit down hard into the tight muscle of his right bicep, injecting a familiar shape-shifting venom into his body. Slowly, Henry transformed, shrinking a bit and losing a lot of the bulk he’d built up in the last twelve years. Soon enough, a nervous eighteen-year-old boy stared back at him. Pennywise chuckled as he watched the other man examine himself, testing his long-forgotten arms and fingers.

Henry ran his hand through his hair and took in the feeling of his old mullet before trailing that same hand down his face and feeling nothing but smooth skin. He jolted, looking back up at Pennywise’s amused eyes.

“What? I just temporarily took ten years off your appearance. You’re welcome,” the clown walked his fingers up Henry’s chest and flicked the perky nipples he found there, “Now, may we continue? I haven’t gotten laid in over a month.” Pennywise pressed himself closer to Henry, snaking his arms behind the other male’s back and holding his shoulders so he couldn’t scoot up and away from his cock. 

Each fingernail threatened to penetrate Henry’s shoulder as they tapped excitedly on his skin and a sharp ripping sound drew Henry’s attention downward to the writhing mass of tentacles stretching through the eldritch’s trousers. They were slimy, each brush against each other accompanied by a wretched-sounding squish. The sounds made his toes curl in a mixture of revulsion and excitement. Pennywise chuckled darkly as he curled further into himself at the gross sensation, coincidentally exposing his puckered pink opening further to the clown’s view.

“Good… good…” he praised the younger man, rubbing their cocks together.

Henry whined at the friction, completely unprepared for the sudden entrance of a thinner tentacle into his anus. He yelped and Pennywise shushed him, comfortingly wrapping his other tendrils around his thighs and pulling the human further into his embrace. They teased the round globes of his bum and the sensitive skin of his balls, testing his reactions and squeezing them in an erotic game.

Soon, after a moment, another tentacle was added to the one inside him, and another, and another. Each one varied in speed, thickness, and length; reaching varying depths of his intestines and glands. His prostate was given special attention by one in particular, and it just loved to use its little suckers to push and pull on the gland, teasing him worse than anyone ever had before. His hips couldn’t stop bouncing, knocking into the eldritch’s each time the tentacle pulled on him.

Meanwhile, sharpened teeth danced along Henry’s collarbone and pectorals, never going for the neck or shoulders where a mating bite would go. While Henry and he trusted each other on a basic level, that didn’t mean he ever wanted to give up Hermione and their young. At the same time, his primal instincts were pushing him to take a second mate and breed him up as he did with his wife. Not that he would ever follow those instincts, but they made for amazing dirty talk.

Instead, he lined his dark red and purple member up to Henry’s stretched hole and pushed in, simultaneously pulling out all of his tendrils. The human threw his head back in a silent scream, fresh tears leaking from his bleary eyes. He sobbed brokenly as Pennywise curled his arms around him, pressing a caring kiss to his strained temple.

Sliding back out, the eldritch delighted in the way the smaller male clutched at his shoulders, leaving scratches in his desperation.

“Careful,” Pennywise teased, “Your desperation is showing. You’re more wound-up than I thought,” he laughed at the offended look in the other’s eyes as he began a quick pace that made Henry throw his head back in surprise.

The eldritch grunted, throwing Henry’s legs over his shoulders and pushing the younger man into the mattress further so he could continue jack-hammering his pelvis. Henry, meanwhile, let out small sharp moans capitalizing each thrust. His hair fell into his watery eyes, only to be swept away by a dark inky hand while the other held onto his opposite shoulder. At the same time, the now-teen’s overstimulated cock bounced erratically between their stomachs, splattering both with precum each time the purple-hued head made contact with their skin.

Abruptly, the eldritch’s hips changed their cadence and Henry felt a thick bulge growing against his anus. He froze at the realization of what it was but Pennywise kept his hips moving, rubbing the bulge against him with shallow rabbit-like thrusts.

“Oh, come now, Henry…” the clown crooned hypnotizingly, staring down at the shocked male with his entrancing red eyes, “It’s hardly any worse than what you’ve had yet, my darling little cock-sleeve.”

Pennywise pulled them up into a seated position, slightly bouncing Henry in his lap with his hands on his arse. He fell forward onto the clown’s pale chest and had no other choice but to grasp onto equally-pale shoulders with white-knuckled sweaty hands and hold on for dear life. With every thrust, he was pushed further down onto the hard dark knot. Tears fell from his eyes now, nearly at the same pace as the white pearly pre dribbled from his painfully-hard member.

Looking up, he caught Pennywise grinning ferally down at him, his frightening teeth glinting dangerously in the innocent lamplight of his eldest son’s room. The large hands gripping his fragile hips began twisting him sideways, practically corkscrewing his hold onto his bull-like genitals. Henry visibly gulped, his voice coming out in broken cries for mercy that ultimately fell on deaf ears.

With a harsh push, Pennywise’s knot slid into the smaller man’s hole with a slick-sounding  _ pop _ . He pressed himself closer to Henry, rolling his hips with shallow thrusts in an attempt to assault his prostate with the tip of his cock. Breathless whimpers met his sharp ears and he grinned further, feeling both of their climaxes quickly approaching

The clown tightened his grip on Henry, tightening his tentacles around Henry’s thighs and genitals, making him cry out in surprise, “That’s right, take Daddy’s knot in your little hole. Gonna cum? Hmm? You’re so close I can almost taste it,” he lapped at the skin along Henry’s jugular and immediately felt his pulse quicken.  _ Perfect. _

“...Please,” Henry begged, rolling his hips weakly against the short deep thrusts, “I can’t take it anymore… Make me cum.”

Pennywise growled excitedly, feeling his balls churning in preparation, feeling the dam of his sexual feelings breaking, “Make me cum, what?”

Henry cried out louder than he had yet, throwing his head back as the clown yanked on his mullet, “Daddy!”

A quick spurt of white creamy cum splattered between their torsos, cooling rapidly in the air-conditioned room. The diverse sensation took Pennywise over the edge as he came locked inside the transformed teen with a loud snarl.

Coming down from their respective highs, the eldritch rolled them onto their sides, still chest to chest. A deep rumbling purr vibrated out of his chest as he pulled the exhausted human towards him. Dark clawed hands stroked aging skin, marveling at the difference between old and young flesh. Not that twenty-eight was old by any means, but it was certainly ten years older than eighteen, and a decade could mean a lot for such things.

Henry closed his eyes, feeling his facial hair and bulk return. It felt nice to be back in his current physique, but he had to admit that he would miss his younger self after feeling it again. It had also been a while since he’d confronted his “daddy issues,” so it could be said that today had been full of odd nostalgia.

“I have half a mind to breed you up while I’ve got you here,” the clown murmured beside him, stroking the skin around his middle.

Henry’s eyes shot open, “You wouldn’t!” he nearly shouted, pushing at Pennywise and trying to pull himself off of his knot.

The eldritch winced, “Stop that, Henry. Of course I wouldn’t. I’m about to have eleven kids in this house, and the last thing I’m going to do is lay my eggs inside of  _ your _ intestines and let my seed impregnate them. Not only that, but they’d be identical clones of  _ me _ , and as much as Hermione loves me, she thinks Robert is close enough for comfort, and I  _ agree _ .”

“Hermione!” Henry gaped, “Y-you… and I…”

“Stop worrying! You’re gonna hurt yourself,” Pennywise rubbed his hands up and down Henry’s back, teasing the coarser hair at the base of his neck, “Hermione would have come in here if she’d had a problem with it, right my dearest mate?”

“Ah! Why’d you call me out?” Hermione’s muffled voice came from behind the door, sounding thoroughly embarrassed, “Now I feel like a bloody pervert…”

The eldritch cackled while Henry was still mortified, “Maybe that’s because you are one,” he teased, sniffing the air and smiling excitedly, “I can smell you, love… You were touching yourself...” A guttural purr made the floorboards tremble, “Can I have you tonight?”

Hermione laughed, clearly shaking her head exasperatedly from what Henry could tell, “Maybe when you’re not bollocks deep in Henry’s arse and have had a shower or tw— Arghhh!”

“Hermione!?” Both males shouted in unison.

“Penn! It’s time! I knew those cramps felt different!” Hermione shouted, her voice trailing down the hall.

Henry looked to Pennywise for a reaction but only got an exhausted smile before the eldritch threw his head back and knocked it into the floor. A strangled groan left the eldritch’s slack mouth and the other male nodded in sympathy.


	2. Penny 'Dred-Full

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, This one wasn't even recommended, but after finding out about baby-eldritch or "were-spider" Mordred Deschain and his four parents, I just had to write this little fic. I actually wrote it instead of working on my novel, but the other ideas just wouldn't come and these ones did, so here we are. If anyone wants this continued, just let me know, because I wouldn't mind doing so. I was going to make it longer, but I'm satisfied for now.  
Here's me picturing a younger Penny being coveted by Mordred after he visited the mainstream universe in search of a mate. He then caught Penny's budding unmated scent and is waiting to stake his claim. Oddly enough, this is actually a behavior spiders exhibit.  
Tbh, I don't think Penn would be too happy about this development. She's his favorite, after all. ;)
> 
> Honestly, there's nothing really tag-worthy other than Mordred's stalking and creepy behavior.

**September 2004 - November 2005**

They’d met through school. He’d been an assistant to the groundskeeper and caretaker, and she was a student. He only seemed to be a few years older than her, a twenty-one to her fifteen but she felt that her mind more than made up for the gap between them. He seemed to feel the same, sneaking little finger-touches, and kisses when their relationship began to blossom, whenever they passed each other in the hall, an event infrequently occurring in itself.

The first time Penelope Gray laid eyes on Mordred Deschain, she thought his raven hair was too long, much too long for a boy. To her, the disheveled mop looked like a weeping willow, the strands flowing in the wind and brushing against her cheek whenever she happened to be near him. His devil-may-care attitude hadn’t won him any favors with her either.

The rest of him was not all that bad. His frame was limber but not willowy like Tom’s had become in recent years. In fact, the two of them kinda looked like brothers if one ignored the several differences in facial and muscle structure. Both of their eyes were a dark, almost black color. Their hair matched their eyes, and both of them had a skin color that looked like they hadn’t stepped outside in their entire life. Who knew the Gray kids had a thing for the dark and brooding types? Penny on the other hand, was short, freckled, blue-eyed, and had short fiery red hair in her preferred form, a complete opposite to the man in question.

When he began to stand close to her more often after that first time, she tried to ignore him. However, when Mordred was as tall as her father’s human form, he easily stood out in the crowd of bustling students. The feeling of his hauntingly dark eyes became an itch that she was more and more tempted to scratch, to acknowledge him, to… confront him.

Penelope didn’t know what he wanted. Unlike everyone else, he was particularly difficult to read. After living with her parents, she assumed all he wanted was a quick lay with a younger body, but after a year, she didn’t think that was necessarily the case anymore.

During her sixth year, she began seeing Mordred  _ everywhere _ . Whenever she would look outside the classroom window, no matter which class, there he’d be, trimming hedges, raking leaves, polishing statues. If not for how invested he seemed to be in his labor, Penny could have sworn that he was following her. He never looked at her during these times, as though he were getting her back for the previous year of ignoring him. That was fine with her.

When he started appearing during her after-school activities was when Penny began truly despising his presence. It was one thing to linger around her during the school day, but it was an entirely different thing to disrupt her extracurriculars. Whether she was attempting to translate ancient runes for fun, or brew a recreational potion, he was there, working on some seemingly unnecessary task for a seemingly unnecessary amount of time.

For example, she’d be painting a magical portrait or landscape in one of the unused classrooms with a group of her friends and he would waltz in with a tall ladder on his shoulder only to climb one step and manually replace a candle in the chandelier before packing up his things once more, an activity that seemed to take longer than necessary, and leaving. He could have used his magic, as she’d seen him do endless times when she noticed him at the end of her classes, but here, he didn’t.

Sometimes he would glance over at her, his tar-colored eyes locking with hers for a split second and a smug smirk creeping onto his face faintly enough that she was positive she was the only one who noticed. One time, he did this, only to drop the box of candles purposefully on the floor so he would then be able to stay longer and clean up the spilled contents.

Her friends would titter and fawn over the tall man after he left, gossiping about how handsome he was in a ‘broody’ sort of way or how well-endowed he probably was. While Penny could see the appeal of having a ‘bad boy’ partner, as she firmly believed her father had once fallen into that category before her mother came along, that didn’t mean she didn’t know those sorts of relationships tended to turn out badly.

Even after taking a page out of her mother’s book, “a surefire method to get some time to yourself,” she’d been informed, Penny had still been plagued by her giant spectre. Once, she’d been curled up on a cushioned window seat overlooking the grounds and suddenly he was leaning over right in front of her, cranking the creaking window open and sending a cool breeze rushing through the library. The chill crept up her bare legs, gooseflesh making her skin tingle. Mordred had brushed her shin when retracting his hand and was retreating with a poorly concealed grin on his face. His teeth were like ivory tombstones in neat little rows.

It was a chilly afternoon in November when Penelope finally confronted him. She’d been sitting for the better part of two hours in her Charms class while she watched Mordred wipe and dry the same window nearest to her desk for what the red-haired witch thought had been at least an hour and a half. His hands were turning blue and he just wouldn’t leave. So, after her class let out, she bundled herself up and went out onto the grounds, following the trail of large footprints to where he was now quickly cleaning the rest of the glass where he’d been inching along like molasses previously. 

“Aren’t you cold, Mr. Deschain?” Penny raising her voice to be heard over the crisp winter winds.

It was almost too gratifying how she’d actually made him jump, his lanky frame jerking like a spooked cat. It has been enough to make her giggle. He turned around, an almost guilty look flashing on his face before it was replaced by something more blank.

“Not at all,” the deep tenor of his smooth voice curled around his slight smile, “but I have to ask the same of you,” his eyes trailed down, eyeing her bare legs submerged in a foot-and-a-half of snow.

Penny blushed, finally feeling the cold seeping into her skin. Her shoes and socks would be wet for the rest of the day if she didn’t hurry back to her dorm and change them before her next class started.  _ Oh right, magic… A simple drying charm would do. _

She shivered, “I’m fine!” she slid her knitted gloves off and held them out to him, looking askance so as not to make direct eye-contact, “Just put these on. I’m tired of looking at your frostbitten fingers…” Penny huffed half-jokingly, shoving the gloves into his chest before quickly turning away, or she would have had he not caught her hands.

The army-green accessories dangled in her clenched fists as her hands dangled in his much larger cold ones. Her breath stuttered, the vapor visibly escaping in sharp little puffs from the red lips that matched her red cheeks, nose, and ears. She was warm, even warmer than before, like a furnace. He, on the other hand, was cold. His grip was icy, his stance was rigid, and the way he clinically examined her hands was wrapped in suppressed emotion. However, his deep dark eyes were warm like newly laid asphalt on a summer day.

There was less than a foot of space between their bodies and a sharp angle between their eyes. It was here and now that Penny realized how drastic their height difference was. While Mordred had to be at least 6’3, she, on the other hand, had inherited her mother’s stature and barely cracked 5’4. She already knew she was small, but now she  _ really _ knew that she was small. 

Her thoughts were broken by Mordred gently lifting her hands to his chapped lips in a chivalrous gesture of gratitude. At the slow press of his skin to her pale freckled knuckles, Penny jerked but didn’t rip her hands out of his like she wanted to. Instead, she waited until he released them, which he seemed to do reluctantly. To make up for her loss of protection, she shoved her hands into her pockets and his frame jerked with silent laughter.

“Thank you, Miss Gray. This is very sweet of you,” he held the gloves up to his face and took a subtle sniff of the material, such a familiar gesture done by her father to her mother that she thought nothing of it, “I shall return them to you later this evening after dinner, if that’s alright…”

“Of course, Mr. Deschain,” she backed away slowly, knowing she would be late to her next class if she didn’t leave now.

“Please,” his dark eyes locked with her bright blues, “Call me ‘Mordred.’”

“Okay, Mordred.” She smiled shyly, testing the name on her lips as she turned away, “Good luck on the rest of the windows. Hopefully the others won’t be as difficult for you as this one was.”

She could have sworn his eyes flashed amber when he simply smiled at her in response.  
  



	3. The Talk (Tombert)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back at it again so soon for recommendations. To be fair, I've had this one in the works for a while, and I think it is pretty decent. It's also very long, something I know you all appreciate. The Tom/Robert pairing has the potential to be entirely toxic, so I figured I would show that aspect here as well as give a kind of funny attempt at Pennywise giving "the talk" to Robert. It's almost concerning at how much of a 180 happens here. Anyway, this is probably the darkest I've written in a while, but I'm also trying to write a murder scene in my novel at the same time, so perhaps that's why.
> 
> Pairing: Tom Riddle x Robert Gray (II)
> 
> Warnings: Rape, an underaged character raping another underaged character, non-consensual oviposition, egg laying, knotting, feral behavior, general dub-con for everything here

**June 2001**

Looking at his ever-changing form in the mirror was not something the seven-foot eldritch did often, but the surprising appearance of a black eye had been reason enough for Pennywise to do so. After probing the small purple bruise with hesitant claws, he discerned that it was obviously non-fatal and would heal in the next few hours. He forced himself back into his smaller human form and grabbed a pair of aviators from his mate’s dresser. Henry had given them to him for Christmas one year and he’d only worn them a few times. Pennywise grumbled at them despite their neutral mirror-like appearance. 

Hermione would know something was wrong because he didn’t usually wear sunglasses of any kind, and the reason for that was mostly because she was so enraptured by his cobalt blue eyes. This was something she reminded him of very often, especially when they made love. 

She would hold his face in her hands and kiss him with her eyes wide open and cross-eyed. It was one of the infinite number of things he liked about her. Even thirteen years later, his mate was just as delicious as the day he first tasted her sweet lips. After all, being immortal tended to do that sort of thing.

Bill Gray’s jeans tightened at the memories still fresh in his mind after so long and the eldritch winced further, reminding himself of his other problem at hand. Well… they were both really just one big problem split into two pained body parts. The short story is that he was unbelievably horny, as he often was whenever Hermione was pregnant, and the other short story was that he needed to have a few choice words with his youngest son.

In all honesty, the root of the longer problem started when Hermione announced in the middle of December that she was ready to bear another clutch for him. By no stretch of the imagination was this a surprise to Pennywise. He’d seen his mate’s silent battle with the so-called “empty-nest syndrome” during their children’s first year of schooling at Ilvermorny, and even then halfway through their second, so he could tell that she was ready, and so was he for that matter.

Having their large home all to themselves was lonely despite having each other. Hermione still worked full-time at the wizarding hospital in Salem and Henry had long since moved out, the now-twenty-eight-year-old living on his own and dating a lovely woman from New York. He would pop by to see them every few months or so, but he had gradually become more distant over the last seven years since he’d graduated from college. Lastly, of course, his stay-at-home dad job was now useless and left him bored more than anything, and when Pennywise got bored, bad things had a tendency to happen to good people.

★★★

At the time, Pennywise had been ecstatic about having more babies around for him to raise with Hermione, and he’d gladly bred her up once more, taking another three days to make sweet depraved love to her until she could no longer walk without a major limp. Unfortunately, however, her heat had taken place over their children’s Christmas Break, so all five of them were at home and they had obviously noticed when Hermione wasn’t leaving their bedroom, or their bed.

While all of their children had walked in on a few suspect scenes between them over the years, they’d been taught at an early age to knock before entering a room and they’d been taught to use silencing charms as soon as they were allowed wands. Unfortunately, these things were rather moot when Penelope knew even before they’d had sex most times, so she learned to steer clear of her parents when the time of Hermione’s ovulation came, cloistering herself away in her own room and putting up as many sound barriers as she could despite having her mind picking up much of their lecherous thoughts. Rose and Hugo’s senses were dull enough to be practically blind to the pheromones and most of the smells, but they also knew to put up sound barriers after hearing enough one too many times. Robert, Pennywise’s little ‘problem child’, his mini-me, was where things began to go wrong, because Robert became very  _ interested _ in what they were doing.

Perhaps it had started out as concern and protectiveness for Hermione, but Robert didn’t want to leave her sight after the first couple of nights of her not tucking him in. On the third night, he knocked on their door just as Pennywise was about to climax inside her. It was a definite mood-killer that left both he and Hermione frustrated and embarrassed. Hermione had quickly cleaned the sheets and clothed them both in pajamas just as he opened the door, revealing the curious red-haired pre-teen.

Pennywise had scowled at the boy standing before him before reluctantly letting his son into their partially destroyed room, ignoring Robert’s wide-eyed gawks at the cracked furniture and disarray of pillows as he stalked back to his mate. Hermione was laying placidly against her pillows closest to the wall and furthest from the door. At the sight of Robert, she sat up and moved closer, leaving the “most protected part of the bed,” as the clown had dubbed her side of the mattress, which was up against the wall, for her “baby,” as Hermione still fondly dubbed Robert even after twelve years. Her nesting instinct had kicked in, urging her to move her young to the safest place despite the only supposed threat being her youngest son’s bad dreams.

Robert had inherited his father’s gangly long and thin limbs, and yet he was holding his own mate in his arms like the other boy weighed nothing. Tom was out like a light and curled tightly into the other’s grasp, slightly twitching from the lack of warmth. Pennywise shook his head at the sight, knowing full well that his son had simply dragged Tom from his own warm bed and brought him over to them just so they could still be in the same room.

“You are being selfish, Junior,” he quietly chided Robert who bristled at the comment, “A good mate values their other half’s comfort over all else, and you have taken yours away by bringing him along to what? Be your security blanket? He’s not an object, pup. Be glad he sleeps like the dead because if not, he wouldn’t be very happy with you, now would he? Would you want that?” the clown had hissed, making sure his slack-jawed son understood what he was getting at.

Hermione’s sharp voice cut through Robert’s shocked submissiveness, “Lay off of him a little bit, Penn. It’s too early for this and I still remember a certain someone dragging me down to the sewers of Derry because he was feeling nervous. If you’re going to deliver a life lesson, don’t make it a hypocritical one, prat…” she muttered, rolling away from the three males, “C’mon Bobby, bring Tom over and lay him down against the wall and slide in next to me… There we go… Penn, are you coming back to bed, or not?”

Pennywise had come back to bed, feeling his pride hurt a little bit, but that quickly went away when Robert began wriggling around and sniffing, nearly pushing Hermione back into his side of the bed. He cradled his mate against him as they both waited for their more rambunctious son to settle down. Watching the boy struggle to understand their sex pheromones brought the possessive side of himself close to the surface and the urge to kick his son, and by extent, Tom, out of the room became stronger.

“It smells strange here…” Robert finally laid flat on the bed, looking up at his parents, “It smells  _ really _ good…” he looked down and both adults noticed a certain new tent in the covers, “I feel funny…”

“Err… Penn… Umm...” Hermione helplessly floundered for a suitable explanation to give to her twelve-year-old son as Pennywise instead reached over and grabbed the sleeping Tom before walking out of the room, leaving a squawking Robert and mortified Hermione behind.

The boy gave chase and caught up with his father as the latter was tucking Tom back into his bed. Pennywise turned to his son before walking him downstairs to their living room. When both of them were seated on the couch, he began speaking.

“Congrats, Junior,” he hissed tiredly, rubbing his face in disbelief for having “the talk” at this time of night, “You’ve got your first erection.”

“What?” Robert’s eyes widened as he fearfully looked down at his tented boxers, “Am I gonna die?” his eyes began to water as he tugged on his red tufty hair, a nervous habit that both he and Hermione were still trying to get him to break.

Pennywise nearly face-palmed but instead let out a long breath, “No, but sometimes it will feel like it…” he muttered passive-aggressively, remembering all the times his little witch denied his needs over the years. There weren’t many such instances, but there were too many for his liking.

Luckily, Robert’s fear was enough for his cock to become flaccid once again, and for that the older eldritch was grateful. The last thing he wanted to do was show his son how to masturbate, but he had the feeling he would at least need to explain the mechanics of what was going on with his body. He exasperatedly scratched at his head, ruffling up his own red tufts.

“Dad?” Pennywise’s amber orbs locked with his son’s identical ones, belatedly realizing they were sitting in complete darkness even though their biologies made that fact inconsequential.

“What?” he crossed his arms and leaned back into his side of the couch.

“What was that smell… from before?”

“Those were sex pheromones…” he winced as Robert tilted his head in curiosity, his now blue eyes shining in the darkened living room.

“What are para-phones?” the boy pouted as he tried out the new word on his dark tongue.

“ _ Pheromones _ are a chemical given off by something to make another act a certain way. That’s how your mother explained it to me, anyway. My… sweat is what you could smell,” he lied, not ready to reveal that aspect of his inky black seed. “You’ll start making them too, in a few years or so,” he explained stiffly, remembering his lonely youth and his harsh learning curve of controlling his hunger pheromones. He’d nearly starved on a few occasions and he was glad that his son wouldn’t go through the same pain and confusion.

“Oh… why?” Robert looked at his father’s sweat-soaked arms and neck, nodding at each before looking back up at his father’s red face.

“My deadlights think your mother doesn’t like me and the pheromones are their way of making her like me again.”

“But Mommy loves you! She tells you every day… Why would you think that?” his little baby blues began to well up with confused tears and Pennywise set his large hands on the boy’s shoulders.

“I know she does, Junior. I know…” he wiped his son’s tears with a swipe of his clawless hand, “but eldritches get very jealous, sometimes even when there is no need to be. You’ll understand this more when you’re older.”

“But I want to understand now!” Robert grabbed his father’s hands before they left his shoulders and Pennywise huffed at his demanding behavior.

“What if I took Tom away and didn’t let you see him? How would that make you feel?” he prompted the boy, watching as his eyes narrowed and his mouth turned into a sharp-toothed snarl.

“Don’t. Do. That,” Robert hissed darkly at him and Pennywise tightened the hold his shoulders, letting his claws unfurl and sink into Robert’s arms enough for the boy to submit to him. Empty threat or not, he would not be undermined or threatened (albeit nonverbally) by his twelve-year-old son.

“I wouldn’t separate you two, you knucklehead,” he let go of Robert once the baby-blue hue returned to his eyes, “but how would you  _ feel _ ?” he repeated.

“Mad… Sad… Scared… I don’t want Tommy to ever go away… He’s  _ mine _ , my soulmate! That’s what Mommy and Penny said!” his eyes darted to the stairs, betraying his rising urges to run to Tom’s bedside.

“That’s where you are wrong, boy…” Pennywise rapped him on the head lightly with his fist to regain Robert’s attention, “ _ You _ are  _ his _ . Humans don’t  _ need  _ soulmates. Your mother and Tom would be fine without us, but we would  _ die _ without them. That is why we, as the stronger species, must care for them as best as we can. Mating with them will stop them from dying of human illnesses and age—”

“Mating? What’s that?” Robert interrupted, eager to find out more about this new thing that would prevent Tom from getting sick and dying.

“Err… I shouldn’t have said that…” Pennywise muttered, realizing he’d brought the conversation back to the area he was trying to get away from.  _ And we’d been so close to ending this talk… Damn, I don’t want to bother Hermione with this either… _

“Why?” Robert chirped.

“Because you are….” he trailed off, realizing that Robert was no longer ‘too young’ to know the answer to his inquiry. Pennywise sighed once more, hanging his head in preparation for his later regrets for poorly explaining sex to his son, “When you find your soulmate, you want to hide them away and never let them go, never let other males come near them because you think they’ll take your mate away.”

Robert’s eyes lit up in recognition and he nodded, whispering to him conspiringly, “The girls like Tommy at school, and one day, one of them wrote him a Valentine’s Day card. I felt so mad… I locked Tommy in my room for the rest of the day. I didn’t want them to see him anymore, but Tommy was so sad and mad at me that I let him out the next day…” he pushed his fingers together sheepishly, “I’m sorry, Dad…”

Pennywise tilted his head, “I’m not the one you need to apologize too. Tom needs to hear that. Behaving as you did is a part of your instincts. I cannot fault you for them just as I can’t blame you for breathing. The thing is that we need to try to be better than our instincts. Your mother taught me to be better, to not be so jealous when another man approaches her.”

Robert pouted, looking irritated, “But Tommy  _ likes _ the girls… he goes on  _ dates _ ,” he spat the word like it was a disease, “I wish those bitches would leave us alon—ow!”

“Language, pup! You might not be a baby anymore, but I’d still bend you over my knee like I had to when you were little,” Pennywise scowled tiredly down at the equally-scowling boy, “Where did you learn that word? Hmm…? Your mother would be sad to hear that kind of talk coming out of your mouth.”

“No! Some of the older boys at school say it!” Robert whined, curling away from his father, “I won’t say it again!”

“Wise decision…” he hissed through sharp jagged teeth, sending them into a short-lived oppressive silence.

“Dad…” Robert whispered a few moments later.

“What?” he faced the contorted ball of limbs as its head poked out.

“The older boys also talk about ‘fucking’ the… uhh… girls. What does that mean?”

Pennywise groaned, wondering what his son was even doing listening to the older students talking about their nightly conquests. He just hoped his other children weren’t doing the same, “That means ‘mating’ the human way. That’s also a bad word, you hear?"

Robert nodded rapidly, not wanting to be on the receiving end of his father’s punishment for saying such words around the house, “‘Mating the human way?’”

“Humans don’t have soulmates, so they change their mates often, sometimes every night,” Robert gasped, scandalized and angry, but let Pennywise continue.

“We eldritches find our soulmates and bite them right here on the neck. It shows others that they’re your mate and the mark can help calm them down if they are scared, sad, or angry. It also keeps most others from trying to steal our mates,” Pennywise jerked down the collar of his shirt to show Hermione’s sharp-toothed mark on the spot where his neck met his shoulder, “Your mother did this to me, and I gave her one, too.”

“Oh!” Robert exclaimed, looking at the harsh red scarred indents that Pennywise hoped would never heal. The older eldritch liked his mate’s rougher side. “Does it hurt?”

“Yes, a bit at first. That’s why it is important to make your mate feel really good before you bite them.”

“How?” Robert scooted closer on the couch.

“Well… you mate with them,” Pennywise blinked, realizing that the time has finally come where he had to teach his son about mating.

“How?” he parroted his previous question.

“Err,” Pennywise coughed uncomfortably, “When you feel like mating, your body makes the pheromones that make your mate like you. Sometimes your soulmate won’t want to mate, but your instincts will be urging you to coerce them, to make them want to. Humans are defenseless despite having dull senses. They aren’t immune so it is important to listen to what your mate wants.”

Robert nodded, “I want Tommy to like me.”

“‘He does, Junior,” Pennywise shook his head, “Why else would he let you carry him around and hold him like you do?”

Robert smiled shyly, hiding the grin behind his hands and holding it tightly, “Tommy loves me…” he whispered to himself, as though just realizing the fact at that moment, “What happens after the para-phones?”

“Pheromones…” the clown interrupted the boy’s epiphany, “When you begin releasing pheromones, your cock will get stiff and come up against your belly button. It is hard and uncomfortable because it is full of blood, but luckily there are two options to get the blood back to where it was before.”

Robert nodded, looking down at his boxers and remembering what he’d felt a little bit ago.

“Your first option is to not touch it and let it go away. Thinking of something gross or scary helps sometimes, but a cold shower is the best way to get rid of an erection.”

“Aw! I don’t wanna take a cold shower!” the boy whined, shivering at the idea.

“Well, than your other option is to touch it. Touching yourself is nice when your mate isn’t around to help you, but having a mate makes it feel much better. Now, listen here. You cannot touch yourself in public or in front of anyone other than your mate. It is a very rude thing to do and you would get in big trouble,” Robert nodded nervously, “Mating is much better, and it makes your mate feel really good, too. You put your cock into your mate’s lower hole and go in and out until your dark seed spurts out inside your mate.  _ That  _ is mating,” he smirked wolfishly, losing himself in his explanation.  _ I never did get to finish myself earlier… Maybe Hermione will let me have her while she sleeps... _

“I want to make Tommy feel good,” Robert smiled at the idea, wanting to see his soulmate’s rare and perfect white-toothed smile.

Pennywise blanched, breaking out of his musings with a full-body flinch, “When you’re older, you can, but not now,” his son pouted at the immediate dismissal, “Would you be comfortable with Tom’s cock going up your butt?” he prompted crudely at his defiant expression, trying to get Robert to drop the subject until he had the common sense not to ask his own father about the mechanics of having sex.

Robert considered the question, letting his blue eyes roll around as he came up with his thoughts, “He is small… it wouldn’t hurt much.”

Well  _ that _ was definitely not what Pennywise had been expecting to hear, “Oh…” now there was the part of his bruised pride that flared at the idea of his son being the submissive one in his relationship.

“I’d rather be inside Tommy, though… I don’t know why… My cock feels funny when I think about it.”

Pennywise’s breath left him in a low ‘whoosh,’ “Well, our species likes being dominant. We are protective and territorial yet we can shift to either sex. The stronger eldritch gets to be on top, or puts their seed, sperm sacs, or eggs inside their mate for breeding,” he explained, rolling the idea of his son’s chances of reproduction around in his head.

“I’m stronger than Tom,” Robert promised, “Eggs? Breeding? Doesn’t that mean babies?”

“Yes, an eldritch can produce eggs and place them inside their mate if they need to. I have not done this because your mother makes her own eggs and for me to do that and add my seed to them would only make clones of myself… and I’ve already gotten close enough with you, pup!” he grabbed Robert and brought him into his chest for a tight hug.

“Ahh! Daddy, no! You’re crushing me!!!” the boy’s voice cracked as he squealed and Pennywise cackled at the sound before letting his son escape.

“How do you make eggs?” Robert wondered aloud and his father shrugged.

“Uhh…” he tried to verbalize the strange feeling of creating something inside your body by your sheer force of will, “You really just think about the weight and feel of them, of wanting to fill your mate with them, and your deadlights will make a bunch for you. The happier and healthier you are, the more you’ll get. They’ll die if they’re not inside you or your mate, so it is important to care for them once you have them.”

“Have you ever made any?”

“A few times, but I’ve only impregnated your mother. I laid a few in her womb but they dissolved pretty quickly once you and your brother and sisters were conceived. The other times were accidental and I was able to watch them leave me and decay. There was no seed inside them, so they were simply half of what you need to make a little pup like you,” he poked Robert in the side and delighted in his little giggles.

“Are you and Mommy making babies?” Robert gasped, connecting the pieces of what Pennywise has been telling him, “Are the boys at school trying to make babies?”

The older eldritch had to laugh at that, “No, Junior. Mating, or sex, for humans is mostly done for pleasure and they hopefully use protection so they don’t make babies. It would be a very irresponsible thing to do. Do you understand?”

Robert nodded, happy that he now knows a bit more about his parents and the idea of younger siblings possibly coming soon, “Will Mommy get really big like aunt Lavender?”

Pennywise nodded eagerly and Robert gasped in awe, “Even bigger,” he whispered conspiringly to his son, “We might even have five or six this time.”

“That’s a lot!” Robert thought about having five babies in the house, and wondered where they would go, “Would I have to share my room with them?”

Pennywise shook his head, “No, your mother and I would have them in our room until they were out of their cribs and then we would set up their rooms in the attic until you, Tom, Hugo, Penny, and Rose moved out. Then they’d take your rooms.” Robert nodded happily at not having to give up his private space with Tom.

“Now, do you think you can find your way back to bed without me holding your hand?”

The answering scowl made him laugh, completely ignorant to the hole he’d been slowly digging throughout the entire conversation.

★★★

“Father, Robbie’s doing it again,” Penelope’s disgusted voice met his ears and he groaned, angry at himself for practically writing a step-by-step guide to breeding and mating and accidentally leaving out the aspects of how dubious the pheromones made consent and how futile it was to breed a human male without significant transformation to the male’s innards.

“I’ll handle it, little bug,” he smiled sheepishly at his presently youngest child, “I’m sorry they’re not being very discrete, or appropriate.”

“I’m used to it from you and mother,” Penny grimaced primly, her mental age showing as he stared at him completely nonplussed, “His thoughts are very loud... and incorrect. It isn’t your fault, father. He is… stupid and horny, like most teenage boys… Tom is suffering, and unhappy. Robbie’s human nature makes his protective instincts weaker. He is not so in tune with his mate either. Mother will be very displeased. Tom is calling for her in his mind, and he will run for her once he can.”

“That boy…” he growled at his son for hurting his mate in that way, “Where are they?”

★★★

This was the fourth time finding his son attempting a mating with a reluctant Tom. They’d all been during the summer break, and for that he was grateful. He wouldn’t have been very happy if he’d had to retrieve them from Illvermorny if the redhead had tried anything there. The incidents also happened whenever another boy or girl would get a bit too close for Robert’s liking. It was an understandable trigger, but one that Robert needed to understand and repress much like Pennywise had. However, Robert didn’t have the billions of years of life experience and control behind him, so a small part of his black heart went out to his son. He’d waited twelve and a half years to bone his mate while he hadn’t lasted more than a few weeks after meeting Hermione. Now, looking at Robert’s fiery red eyes and sharp bloody teeth, he felt nothing but regret for treating the boy with a not-so-heavy hand.

He’d tracked them down to the small unassuming shed in the backyard, the door forcefully locked from the inside. With his superior magical capabilities, he’d been able to rip right through Robert’s feeble attempts at a forcefield and break down the door. The scene before him made him freeze.

His son was completely unhinged, his hair looking like crackling flames and his alabaster skin covered in sweat. Robert snarled at Pennywise, sensing an intruder yet blind to the reality that it was simply his father coming to rescue his mate from the pain he was putting the other boy through. A high whimper came from the raven-haired boy’s wilted form as his mate’s claws began digging into his hips and drawing blood.

Pennywise glanced down to his adopted son. Where there weren't any bruises, there were scratches and bites. There were also a few wet spots of either sweat or Robert’s saliva along his neck. Blood dripped from the harsh mating bite on the smaller boy’s shoulder, exactly where Pennywise had demonstrated about six months ago. His heart sunk. They’d never gotten this far before.

Even now, the older eldritch could see that Robert was balls deep inside of Tom, his limber hips rolling in sharp little jabs, signalling that he’d popped his knot already and would have to wait until the swollen bulge went down.

Suddenly, Tom lurched with a loud desperate scream but Robert held him down with an equally loud snarl, “ _ Mine, My Tommy _ ,” he kept eye-contact with Pennywise the entire time, his pre-teen mind only focused on proving that the dark haired boy was his by knotting his poor arse.

“Tom,” the eldritch prompted softly, hoping the boy would lift his head up but his arms had already collapsed underneath him, spasming periodically, “Daddy’s here now, but I have to wait for the knot to go down, okay?”

Tom simply cried out in agony as Robert began deepening his thrusts, concentrating hard by the look in his eyes and the contortedness of his features. The dark-haired boy’s stomach was beginning to swell as Pennywise finally made the connection.

“Robert! Don’t! He’s a human male! You can’t breed him like that!” his eyes began to grow red with his bubbling rage.

“Grrr! Yes, Tommy… have my babies… take my eggs… breeding you up… all mine....” Robert spoke, his voice deepening into a low gurgle as he reached a hand underneath Tom’s prone form and lazily jerked his cock in time with his shallow rabbit-thrusts.

A primal roar erupted out of Pennywise’s chest, propelling him forward into Robert’s space. His son was quick enough to land a violent punch to his eye but in the blink of an eye, he had his arms wrapped around his son, fully immobilizing the latter’s arms. His teeth descended with opposing gentleness, sinking fully into the boy’s shoulder and injecting venom into his veins.

Slowly, Robert stopped snarling. His eyes grew heavy before they rolled back into his head and the fight left him entirely. The tall boy slumped in his father’s grip and Pennywise lowered him to the ground with tears in his eyes.

“Is he dead?” a raspy numb voice piped up from the floor.

“No, Tom,” Pennywise faced his son’s injured mate, “I just knocked him out for a while…”

“Oh,” Tom breathed, the air leaving his mouth in staggered and pained huffs.

Pennywise helped Tom roll onto his side, every movement making the raven-haired wizard wince, “We have to separate you two. So, this will hurt…” he warned Tom who only nodded exhaustedly.

“Everything hurts,” he replied brokenly and Pennywise nodded, clinically gripping the base of Robert’s cock and pulling as hard as he could.

Tom cried out in pain before slumping back onto the floor. Tears fell from his eyes now as he curled into himself. Pennywise picked him up in his larger arms and began rocking him back and forth while the boy sobbed.

While he understood that Tom Riddle had done utterly unspeakable things in his previous life, he didn’t think that Tom Gray deserved to suffer for them in this way. He was still so  _ young _ , Pennywise looked down at the harsh scratches and bites on his pale skin before moving lower and looking at the tension in his belly.

Gently, the older eldritch lowered the human boy to the ground and slowly raised his knees until they were near Tom’s head, “Robert layed eggs, didn’t he?”

Tom nodded but held himself close, “Yes…”

Pennywise narrowed his eyes at Tom’s emerging maternal instincts, the bite mark working fast to make the idea of bearing his mate’s young  _ very _ appealing, “Listen, Tom… Those are gonna come out now, or the next time you need to shit. The bite is making you want them, but they aren’t going to live very long in your intestines. They need a womb.”

Tom shook his head, snapping out of the bite’s effects, “Yes!” he wheezed, grappling for his father’s hand, “Help me get them out!”

Pennywise kneeled by Tom’s side and watched as ten golf-ball-sized gelatinous eggs emerged from his puckered red opening, pushing on his abdomen all the while. When they were all out, Tom sighed sadly, looking down at his mate’s young.

“They would have become clones of him,” the clown explained to Tom, picking one up and examining the fertilized orb with a curious eye, “He would have to get a hold of your seed if you wanted to contribute to their genetics.”

Tom picked another one up, watching the little bit of black seed inside move, “He sucked my cock,” he admitted, looking down at his flaccid member, “so, maybe they wouldn’t have…”

“It doesn’t matter,” Pennywise shook his head, tilting Tom’s head up to look into his dark eyes, “You’d have to make yourself a womb for any egg to last long inside you. What really matters is that he mated you.”

“What does that mean for me?” Tom rasped, sadistically crushing the egg in his fist and watching as Robert’s seed trickled down his forearm.

“Well… you’ll never escape him for as long as you live, as his life is now tied to yours.”

“His life is tied to mine?” Tom prompted, looking back at Pennywise as he gathered himself up and began to stand. The latter began using his own magic to patch up the boy’s cuts and bites, making many of them disappear from his pale skin.

“Yes, and as Robert is an eldritch, you both will likely live for a very long time. I’m not sure how much of me is in him... With his deadlights, anything could be possible… You might even be able to live forever. ”

Tom’s eyes flashed red, so quickly that the eldritch was unsure it even happened, and the raven-haired boy began to smile, tears drying on his face as he looked at Robert where he was lying unconscious on the floor, “Live forever? I think I like the sound of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one bothered anyone, but I did have warnings at the beginning.   
Also, I know Robert sounds younger than a twelve-year old does, but he has Pennywise's campy speech pattern (as he was the one who raised him and he looks up to him), and he's not exactly the brightest bulb on the tree either.


	4. Happy Mother's Day? (Tombert/Pennydred)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I was prompted for this one. Basically, Tom has his own talk with Hermione about taking Robert's knot and reveals that he remembers his past as Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort. Everything else was my decision, and I even threw in a bit of Penny and Mordred at the end for those of you who liked the ship from the last one-shot. I also took a suggestion that asked for Dom!Penny Sub!Mordred and added that a bit here.  
This one came quickly to me, so that's why I'm updating so soon.
> 
> Pairing: Tom Riddle x Robert, Penelope x Mordred Deschain
> 
> Tags: Basically, they talk about sex, and Penny and Mordred get a bit handsy with each other but no sex happens.

**May 2008**

“Mum, what do you know about anal sex?”

Hermione spat out her morning coffee and looked frantically around to make sure none of her six six-year-olds were within the immediate vicinity before turning to her adopted son, “Why are you asking _ me _? Why don’t you try out that new muggle Google website? I’m sure that will tell you what you want to know.”

Tom Riddle sighed, rolling his eyes, “Because I trust you to give me a truthful answer, and as you are mated to father, you would be the best person to ask advice from about Robbie.”

Hermione nodded, reluctantly seeing Tom’s logic on approaching her about being an eldritch’s human mate, “Alright, Tom… What do you want to know?”

“How can I make it... not hurt? Every time we try… well… It doesn’t feel good afterwards,” he prompted, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture.

Hermione tilted her head and spoke frankly, “Gentle widening adjustments, foreplay, and a _ ton _ of lubrication.”

“Just like that?” Tom asked, his dark eyes narrowing at her simple answer.

“Well, go slow, take a pain-reliever potion, fondle each other!” Hermione groaned exasperatedly, “You’re eighteen, Tom! Surely you should know this by now, and if Bobby is considerate, he’ll make it as painless as possible.”

“He _ is _ considerate, very much so...” Tom nodded, reaching a pale long-fingered hand up to stroke his mating bite underneath his collar, “and I… care about him despite his nature,” he smiled shyly, looking at the ceiling to where Robert was likely still asleep in their bed.

“As do I with your father, Tom. A challenge in itself, I assure you.” the teen nodded, turning back to face Hermione.

“We’re planning on moving out now that we have graduated,” he began elusively, glancing down at his lap as he completely changed the subject, “Robert likes the idea of being close to you and I can’t help but agree. You are my mother and I love you. So, we were thinking of somewhere along the coast where he can hunt discreetly and I can work on my personal research—”

“Personal research?” Hermione interrupted him, an edge of concern tainting her voice.

Tom laughed, the cold sound echoing off of the walls and sending shivers down her spine, “Surely you don’t think I’m dabbling in the _ dark arts _ again, do you?”

Hermione leaned away from him but he grabbed her wrist and held it within his hand, stroking along her fluttering pulse, “What do you mean, Tom?”

“I remember…” he revealed, the teen’s eyes shimmering crimson in the morning light, “I remember _ everything _ now. I didn’t interact with you very much before, but tell me, how is dear _ old _ uncle Harry? He’d be happy to know I have no intention of killing him like my other self did.”

Hermione was shocked speechless, but Tom seemed to expect that, “It started when I was little, seeing parallel visions of my other childhood in connection to my own, but then the visions became violent and hurtful, showing me hurting myself and others. I know what Hogwarts looks like inside and out even though I’ve never been there before. I wish to see it someday…”

“Oh,” Hermione croaked, not knowing what else to say to his admission, but Tom continued to hold her hand, even pulling her closer, aiming for a hug.

“I was a bad man,” he whispered to her in the open space of the living room, “but I now understand why I failed before. Horcruxes were a stupid idea. Dark magic costs too much, but with my mating to Robbie, it’s no longer a problem. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Hermione rasped, her teeth worrying her lower lip.

“Because we, and Penny, are the only truly immortal humans in the whole world. Who else would I talk to about this?” He hugged her completely now, resting his head on her shoulder, “And I’m grateful that you and father were horny so Robert could exist.”

“Er… You’re welcome, I guess… What does Penny have to do with this...” Hermione scratched her head at Tom’s behavior.

He laughed in mock regret, “Oops! I wasn’t supposed to mention it, but you’ll find out soon enough… As for my research… I want to make myself a more sustainable womb and give Robert the offspring he wants. They’ll keep him busy while I climb the ranks of MACUSA, maybe even becoming president.”

“That’s rather ambitious of you, Tom, but I know you, and I know you could do it,” Hermione sighed resignedly, “and Robert will be a great father, just like Penn.

“Yes, I certainly hope so…” Tom rubbed his belly with a sly grin, “Speaking of which… I wanted to show you...” he added, bringing Hermione’s hand to his abdomen so she could feel the tell-tale hardness.

“Oh, Merlin! You’re pregnant?!” she gasped, “How?! When?!”

Tom chuckled, “The womb is a prototype, and it’ll only last for long enough to have the child, or children, depending on how many there are. It was graduation night and I wanted to reward Robert for passing all of his classes. So, we kissed,” a longing look swept through his eyes, “Then, one thing led to another and... I’d been testing this prototype at the time and… he did it. I came inside him and he… filled me with our clutch, told me that he’d bear the next one, and I was too eager to refuse. It’s funny how malleable the mating bites make us…”

“Don’t I know it…” Hermione grinned wryly, “How do you think the sextuplets got here? They’ve got ‘sex’ in the name!”

Tom laughed before wincing, rubbing at his pectorals with a hesitant hand, “I’m only a couple of weeks into this and I’m already lactating.”

“Oh, my sweet boy…” Hermione groaned dramatically, “You best keep Robbie away from there, otherwise he’ll never let you stop. I’ve been producing milk since 1989.”

“And you’re not stopping if I have anything to say about it!” Pennywise warned, striding into the room and dragging Robert in a headlock. The other teen was smiling, so he obviously didn’t feel in danger, “I think congratulations are in order, don’t you think, my dearest mate?” he grinned happily at her before ruffling his son’s hair and letting him stand up straight.

Immediately, Tom stood and went over to curl into Robert’s tall form. Now, the red-haired teen was only a few inches shorter than his father, a fact that had Hermione mistaking them a few times out of the corner of her eyes. Immediately, a purr came out of her son’s chest as he hugged Tom close and pressed loving chaste kisses to his face and neck. Clearly, it was no secret why Tom wasn’t destroying Wizarding Britain this time around. He had a family now, and it was about to grow even larger.

Suddenly, one of their six-year-olds popped up from behind the couch and scared Hermione, naked with the exception of wearing underwear on his head, and screamed at the top of his lungs, making everyone wince.

“TOMMY’S HAVING A BABY!!!” and like a dinner bell was rung, the other five siblings rushed into the room and bee-lined it for the younger couple. 

Robert gaped at the invasion, swiftly picking his mate up and holding him over his head, completely out of reach for the six children who were pawing at their older brother and trying to climb him, thinking it was a new game, “C’mon you little gremlins! Get off me!”

“NOOOO!!!” they giggled, continuing to harass Robert.

“Mom? Dad? A little help here!”

Pennywise and Hermione came over to intervene, the latter picking up her two youngest daughters and sitting them down on the couch while Pennywise flung the instigator over one shoulder, holding the half-eldritch by his leg while gently corralling the other three boys over to Hermione with a broom. 

The child continued to giggle, kicking his free leg in the air as he hung upside down. Pennywise raised him and flipped him right-side up, “Pup, this is the third time today,” he began, his painted nose wrinkling at his son’s general lack of modesty as he materialized a set of clothes onto his wriggling body, “Please keep your clothes on!” he whined beseechingly, setting the rowdy boy down on his two little bare feet.

Without breaking eye contact, he reached for the hem of his t-shirt and Pennywise grabbed the boy’s hands. 

“Why are you like this?!”

The dark curly-haired boy simply giggled, running over to Hermione and face-planting into her chest. She cuddled him close, kissing his forehead and rubbing his back comfortingly as he wriggled with excitement about his adopted brother, “Calm down, you little terror,” Hermione cooed at him, holding the boy close while his other siblings curled around them.

Pennywise looked exasperatedly over at Robert and Tom, gesturing to the horde of small children, “Welcome to our world.”

One by one, Robert let each of them come close and feel the slight bulge in Tom’s belly. Without a female’s hips, he was bound to get rather large, the expecting male reasoned aloud. Hermione discreetly talked to him about milking habits while Robert and Penn spoke further about caring for Tom while he was expecting and the likely instincts that will emerge during the next few months. The other siblings were busy playing an impromptu game of tag where the troublemaker was climbing around on the ceiling to evade his older sister, who was floating around trying to tag him.

Hermione pursed her lips, shutting her eyes in exasperation at the chaos around her, “And just when I thought Mother’s Day couldn’t get any weirder…”

★★★

Meanwhile, Penny stood in the kitchen, her own mate’s arms wrapped around her belly. The older male chuckled, lapping purposefully at her fresh mating bite as they both listened to the small celebration happening in the living room, “I hear we weren’t the only ones making the most of your graduation.”

“Clearly not,” she agreed bluntly, reaching her hand up to massage his dark-haired nape, “My father still doesn’t quite trust you…”

“Hmm…” she could feel him shrug, “I don’t understand why, I’ve been nothing but polite to him.”

“He saw you crawl out of my window last year when you visited over Christmas Break, and instead of explaining yourself, you fought him until you were able to flee.”

“That was one time… and he started it,” the red-haired woman pinched his arm.

“You were wearing a leather jacket and a ski-mask,” she reasoned bluntly.

“A leather jacket that _ you _ frequently touch yourself to and a ski-mask that _ you _bought for me. If you want me to set a good impression, then don’t dress me up like a burglar,” he nibbled her ear until she stopped pouting, “Oh, don’t be like that, sweetheart,” he licked her neck and she felt his tongue piercing, “I know you love it… Besides, you’re mine now… aren’t you?”

“I’d like to see you _ try _ to get rid of me,” Penny huffed, turning in his hold and climbing his torso until they were at eye-level with each other. Her eyes shined amber red, her dormant eldritch genes coming out to play as her mate swooned, his identical eyes lovestruck at her play at dominance.

“Yes, my sweet,” he purred, tattooed hands coming around to hold her front to his, careful to not put too much pressure on Penny’s belly, “So, how long before we tell them?”

The fiery witch hummed, “A few weeks should be enough,” her legs clutched her mate’s narrow hips tighter, her feet digging into his lower back.

He leaned forward, sniffing along her pulse for the subtle scent of new life and breathing it in before leaning back and leveling her with a heated expression, “I _ want _you.”

“So needy…” Penny hummed, nibbling on his own bite and making him shiver.

Just as she leaned in for a kiss, Rose walked in the room, took one look at their entangled bodies, and pulled a disgusted face, “Ugh… Seriously! Between you two, Tom and Robbie, and Mum and Dad, I can hardly walk in a room without someone itching to fuck. You have your own room now, Penny, so go there! You should be glad I wasn’t Dad—”

“Did somebody say ‘Dad?’” a baritone voice growled from behind the mortified couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Sorry, guys. I messed up on the year. In America, at least, most kids turn 18 during their senior year of high school. If Illvermorny is using the same scale, then Penny and her siblings would turn 18 in December of 2007 and graduate in May of 2008, not 2007.


	5. To Capture A Mate (Penelope x Mordred)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back!  
Sorry it's been so long, but I have a few things to announce. First of all, I'm going on hiatus because I'm returning to my university in a few days and will become swamped with homework and projects and the like. Second of all, I just found out that I have carpal tunnel in my right wrist, so I won't be able to type very much for the next month or so. This is also my dominant hand so I've been struggling these last couple of weeks.  
So, I will still be answering my inbox and wracking up my list of prompts for this collection. I hope to do a few on my off time, but I honestly am unsure when I will get to them. If I do, they will be few and far in between. You all have been very supportive and I thank you for reading my work.
> 
> Pairing: Penelope Gray x Mordred Deschain  
Tags for chapter: Dubcon, breeding, knotting, lactation, a ton of smut, language, spider mating behavior

**December 25th, 2007**

**(Christmas Day)**

Penelope had likely only been asleep for about an hour when she heard the soft slide of her bedroom window opening. Instantly, she went on high alert and used her mind to force the invader to freeze in their tracks, completely immoble. The cold winter air began to blow in from the open window and the half eldritch shivered, using her wand to shut the window and burrowing herself further into her blankets. It seemed her boyfriend wanted to pay her a visit… in the ski-mask she bought him and black leather jacket. She supposed it was a good thing that Rose was sleeping at her friend’s house for the night.

“Happy Birthday, my sweet,” Mordred cooed, his hungry amber-red eyes focused on the ambiguous bundle containing his chosen intended, “I have a present for you…”

“If you are going to say ‘my dick,’ then I’m just going to send you back outside,” Penelope groaned, rubbing her tired eyes in an attempt to wake up.

“Now, that would be very rude. My dam raised me better than that,” he promised, urging her to let him go. He was making a puddle on her rug by the window, the snow melting into his clothes and the carpet. It was fine by him, though… She’d warm him up again.

“Why are you here, Mordred?” Penelope spat, wanting him to get to the point. He was almost lying to her, she was sure of it, but she couldn’t read his mind very well, just like she couldn’t really read her father and half-eldritch siblings’ minds. She’d thought it was merely a coincidence, but now she wasn’t quite so sure.

Mordred smirked, seeming to glide towards her from across the room in an almost vampiric way, his dark silhouette contrasted by the light of the near full-moon coming in through the curtains, “It’s as I’ve said, I have a present for you, Penny.”

His pale hand pulled out a small parcel wrapped in white string and quickly pressed it into her hand as she emerged from her blanketed cocoon. Penelope tried to re-adjust the gift in her hands but realized that the string was actually kind of sticky, “Hey, what did you wrap this with?” she leaned in to smell the suspicious wrapping and immediately fell in love with its scent, “It smells so… good…”

Mordred grinned sharply at her lowering defenses, letting his fangs emerge a bit, “Silk strands… They’re edible, if you’re feeling hungry. There is a candy bar inside, your favorite,” he promised, urging her to partake in his spun silk in hopes of awakening her eldritch instincts.

“Silk strands…” Penelope licked at the pheromone-coated string, not noticing that her tongue was turning a bit black, “Like a spider? ...My head feels groggy,” she whined, feeling her 6th sense dulling and her others strengthening. Mordred smelled really good to her right about now.

He tutted over her, watching her eyes as they changed from her exquisite blue to an enchanting bright ember. Her lips reddened as she began to devour her present with such gusto that the older half-eldritch was glad he included the present in their foreplay. Who knew how much of  _ him _ she’d have managed to nibble off by now if he hadn’t.

Mordred pat her down slowly, running his hands and fingers down her body to soothe her unease. Smooth nimble shoulders wilted under his hands, traveling down her thin pale arms and delighting in the bits of muscle he found. Penelope’s nipples diverted his path and he rewarded them for doing so, eagerly stroking and licking them through her thin nightgown. Meanwhile, his little mate had found the chocolate inside the silk and was licking and sucking on it like it was the last she’d ever get. 

“Shh…” Mordred chittered for her in his sire’s tongue as she began to emit tiny frantic noises, “ _ Be calm, my little one… I have waited to claim you for years and now you are ready to take your place at my side as my mate and Crimson Princess.” _ Penny calmed despite not understanding his words, but she was still very much invested in her treat. 

Grateful for her distraction, Mordred began the next phase of his courtship. He vanished his clothes and did the same to Penny’s. If the younger half-eldritch noticed, she didn’t comment, neither did she seem to notice a similar vertical toothed fissure running down the length of his torso. Gingerly, he pulled on a small piece of thread sticking out of the ending in his naval. 

The silk came easily, lubricated and sticky with his pheromones. The long-haired male reached for Penny’s legs, bunching them up to her chest and wrapping each one in his silk. Her arms followed more carefully, as he didn’t wish to distract her from finishing off her candy bar. Then, he tied her arms to the bottom of her bed posts, rendering her limbs nearly immovable.

Penny squirmed as she ate the last bite of the silk-covered chocolate, “What’re you doin’?”

Mordred chuckled, stroking her smooth freckled cheek and trailing his fingers down to where her mating bite would soon lie, “Applying your veil, sweetheart. I already rid you of your gown.”

“Veil?” Penny parrotted, her mind overrode by primal mush, “But I’m too young to get married…” She tried to reason faintly.

Mordred cackled now, moving over her prone body and letting her feel his dark writhing tentacles and hard bumpy cock, “Your body is telling me a very different story,” he grinned, his other three spidery limbs emerging from his back, each with a deadlight on the end.

The lights moved in the darkness of the bedroom, hypnotizing and lulling Penny into more of a trance, eliminating her resistance to his actions. Meanwhile, Mordred began preparing her virgin neck for her first, and final, if he had any say, mating bite. His dark tongue lapped at her soft column, feeling each pumping vein beneath it and smelling the newfound maturation and fertility in her blood. She was ready even if she didn’t believe it.

Mordred’s dark hair left a tingling feeling along her skin as it brushed her in time with his head bobbing over her shoulder. He sucked her neck, peppering little prominent hickeys from her ears to her collarbones. To him, her flavor was absolutely divine and he could taste her powerful magic. While not as fertile as her mother, she would bear him young with magical blood, something that couldn’t be said for others he’d come across throughout the Macroverse.

“Will you be my mate, Penelope Ginevra Gray?” he rasped against her ear, licking and suckling on her earlobe.  _ Now, to seal the deal... _

The younger half-eldritch whined, her eyes unfocused, “Y-yes.”

Abruptly, his fangs sunk into her neck and quickly made a mess of the wound, tearing and shredding the skin further to create a longer-lasting bite. Naturally, Penny cried out at the pain despite being distracted by his minor lightshow. Mordred licked at the wound, ensuring that not a single drop of her hybrid blood escaped his inky black tongue.

Tears began to fall as the mating fully sunk in and Penny writhed helplessly, wishing to both cling to the long-haired half-eldritch and push him away. His tongue wasn’t doing her any favors either, the harsh lashing eliciting more pain than pleasure.

“Hush, my sweet,” he purred smugly, “You’re getting the wrong body part wet.”

“Fuck you,” Penny hissed, her own fangs emerging from her clenched teeth.

Mordred smirked, his own bloody fangs on display for her as he brought their faces closer together, “That’s the idea, my little mate. How precious,” he nibbled her lips, “You’re so eager that you can’t form complete sentences.”

“You’re an eldritch, like my father,” she finally realized what was happening and was already too late to stop him.

“Half. Just like you,” Mordred cooed, leaning in to nudge their noses together.

He kissed her sweetly now that he’d gotten what he really wanted, his lips delicately coercing hers to part as he prevented her weak protest. His tongue slid along her wall of teeth, painting them in her own blood. Gently, her teeth let him sneak inside, forcing him to slit the skin and pour his own blood inside her mouth as payment, and he was all too glad to pay.

Mordred’s cock nudged Penny’s nethers, his tentacles probing her hole and delighting in the slick gradually trickling down from inside. When he could feel Penny’s breathing stagger, he broke the kiss, arching his spine so he could taste her soft dusty-pink nipples. Not breaking his rapid pace, he sucked her left into his mouth, rolling the bud around before latching on and beginning to suckle. 

A female eldritch that was sexually-mature yet not bred produced something crudely called “love milk,” and it’s a clear, sweet liquid capable of capturing any unmated eldritch that caught the flavor. It’s stronger than any flavor to their species aside from one’s own mate’s various fluids, but the most important aspect about it is it’s ability to render a male’s seed completely protected against the female’s deadlights that would eat any foreign material. In mated couples, the sires drink from their mates for the same reason.

So, with this in mind, Mordred slurped up his mate’s fleeting love milk, already feeling it working its way down to his awaiting seed. He grinned ferally, taking pride in his mate’s ability to assist him in such a way.

Penny began moaning despite herself, wriggling further into his mouth. She tried not to feel much enjoyment, but his lips, teeth, and sinful tongue on her breasts made her core heat up. Wetness began to drip onto his waiting cock, and she could feel it pulse against her clit with his supernatural blood. The rhythm called to her and she knew what it meant.

Mordred continued to suckle, his lips making little contented noises while his hands began kneading her smaller hips and belly, urging her to enter her first heat. While this wouldn’t necessarily happen, it was still part of the instinctual mating dance.

Penny was surprised when Mordred detached himself from her reddened nipples, now looking down at her with his blown pupils around his dark curtain of hair. It was isolating. Within his hair, it was only him and her. His lips were red from both sucking and from their combined blood. Hers mirrored his, looking plump and perfectly ravaged. Stars danced in her eyes as she stared up at him silently.

He purred at her blissed-out expression, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to her temple, “Good girl…”

Using the distraction, Mordred lined himself up with her drooling snatch and pushed inside, delighting in his new mate’s virgin hole. Penny screamed, shocking herself out of the trance. She began to fight her bonds but the tall hybrid gripped her nape, stubbornly repressing her rebellion as he continued to thrust onward. The bed’s springs creaked beneath their harsh love-making, making him laugh as he carelessly began pounding her and the bed against the wall.

A bit of blood leaked from between them and Mordred dipped a curious finger down to sample the flavor, wrapping his tongue around the appendage and making a depraved slurping noise that had Penny’s inner muscles involuntarily sucking his cock in further. The long-haired male groaned, jerking his hips in a humping motion that made the little witch moan.

She felt her orgasm begin to build and so she started pumping her own hips into his pelvis and delighting in the bumpy hardness her mate could provide. The little witch could feel his tentacles growing bolder on her thighs and bum, pinching the round globes they found and twisting provocatively at her anus. His cock was growing, too: thicker, heavier, and harder with a large bulbous knot to back it up.

Penny breathed heavily in both anticipation and fear at the feeling of the knot nudging her entrance. It felt like welcoming him home, like allowing him to make himself at home inside of her. They were becoming one, a tied pair. Her mother had mentioned this to her and Rose when they first started their monthly bleedings. If he was able to knot her, he could breed her.

Mordred hissed as Penny’s dark claws penetrated his shoulders where they could just barely reach. He looked down at her and caught the red-haired girl’s panicked expression, her eyes wide and bright blue.  _ Awake, are we? _ He hissed satisfiedly at her, pushing the beginning of his knot into her battered hole.

Penelope cried out, thrashing back and forth as much as she could, “Ow! Stop it! That hurts!”

“Shh…” Mordred stopped his advances, conscious of her pain, “I’ve got you…” He rubbed her belly and hips, whispering in a crooning baritone, “Just gotta get you a little more horny, that’s all…”

Penny shook her head, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, “P-please…”

“Hmm… We’ve made so much progress,” the older eldritch thought aloud, distractedly rolling a leaky nipple in between his fingers, ''otherwise I would lick your sweet little  _ cunt _ until it trickled like a river.”

Penny seized, twitching from the inside where more wetness was beginning to do was he said. Mordred immediately noticed, a cruel smirk adorning his pale face, “Oh? Now what’s this?” he slid his cock a bit further in, making his mate whine, “The prim little bookworm likes dirty talk, does she? I never thought you could be this way… Tell me, do you spy on your classmate’s fantasies, the dirty words contained in their horny little brains.”

The bound girl turned her face away in embarrassment but he wasn’t finished, “I know you did. You don’t even have to say it. I could always smell your wet panties during your classes, in the hall, the greenhouses. Sometimes I would sneak behind them while you were in your herbology classes… Ever the perfect student… Right, Penny? Mummy would be very proud of her little girl,” he booped her nose, kissing under her jaw and licking back to her ear.

Mordred grinned sharply, curling his long dark fingers into her curly tufts of red hair and holding her head down so he could have her right ear, “I was proud of you, too… Whenever you raised your hand, you’d kneel on your seat, trying to make yourself taller than everyone else. And your skirt would rise,  _ up, up, up, _ ” he licked the back of her ear and Penny whimpered, “and you’d bend forward over your desk, almost lifting your bum in the air to get your professor’s attention from across the room… Well, you got my attention, sweetheart…”

He uncurled his fingers slowly, allowing a bit more room for her to move her head. Instead, he captured her chin and tilted it towards him, staring into her eyes, “I think the cotton kitten panties are my favorite. They always show me when you’re  _ dripping _ for me.”

Mordred sunk in further, fondling her clit with his free thumb, his knot hanging halfway out of her accommodating snatch, “Although, I’m also fond of the silky lilac ones. They’re so tight on you that I can always see your lovely folds and perfect little button… Damn, sweetheart…” he whistled tensely as he sunk in another millimeter, “I’ve wanted to bang this  _ cunt _ for years…”

Penny moaned, begging him to cup her breasts and just take her already, “P-please…”

“Sometimes I’d watch you struggle in the back of the room, block your voice from being heard by everyone else, and I would jerk my cock to your innocent little panties, wondering what they’d look like covered in my seed,” he hissed, biting her lower lip and sinking the rest of his knot fully inside of her.

Penny cried out at the intense pressure, “Ah~” she vocalized brokenly, tears flowing down her flushed cheeks now.

“Fuck… I had to replace those shrubs twice a week cus’ they just kept dyin’,” Mordred chuckled, cradling her to his chest as he began shallowly humping her pelvis, “but it was worth every moment of pleasure,” he sucked quickly on her milky nipples, moving back up to her face.

Small breaths escaped Penny’s red chapped lips in between her little aroused gasps.

“I always looked forward to kissin’ you,” he rumbled against her lips, his gunslinger dam’s accent coming out in his aroused growls, “but there were a few times where I almost begged for you to wrap these plump lips around my cock.”

Mordred kissed her again, his saliva-slick black tongue dancing with hers. He picked up his pace, thrusting quicker and quicker, “I also could have bent you over in the Horned Serpent common room. There’s a little alcove that is frequently used for such purposes by your schoolmates… How would you like to bounce on my cock and watch your friends wonder where you went. You wouldn’t dare give us away, would you?”

“Sto-Stop talking,” Penny whined, as Mordred sped up even faster, jackrabbiting his tiny thrusts and somehow pushing deeper into her womb. She could feel her cervix’s entrance giving way beneath her mate’s brutal thrusting, her orgasm inching closer and closer to its crescendo. 

He smiled at her, all fanged and triumphant as he thrust once, twice, and then a final third time before pushing in as far as he could. Penny screamed, her vision whiting out at the intense feeling of her first orgasm as a mated woman. 

Mordred purred, feeling the amazing sensation of knotting his mate at one end of his long cock, and penetrating her with the sensitive tip. Seed spurted out of him with the speed of a high-pressure hose, the warmth hitting the top of her uterus and splashing back against him in a way that made him cum a second time, a mini-orgasm that had seed dripping around him and into her channel.

Meanwhile, Penny was shaking, her toes curling tensely, eyes diverted, and dark eldritch tongue lolling out between her descended fangs. She drooled over herself and he silently promised that he’d lick her clean again. Mordred rubbed her chilled skin, pulling her covers over them both and duitifully tucking her in underneath him.

When she stopped shivering, he graced her with another kiss, ending it soon after to lap at the saliva and sweat present on her face and neck. The male hybrid cupped her face and delighted in the satisfied and content look in her mesmerizing multicolored eyes. He traced each trail of freckles with his thumb and massaged every piece of skin that he could.

Penny came back to herself slowly, primally delighted to be confined in a cocoon of blankets and Mordred, “I thought your ‘dam’ raised you better…” she rasped, her voice rough from screaming.

“Yes, he did…” Mordred agreed, not losing a beat, “but my sire told me how to take a mate.”

As if he’d been waiting for her to speak, a small bulge traveled along his cock, followed by another, and another, and another.  _ Sperm sacs, _ her mind supplied frantically.

“I haven’t graduated yet! I can’t be pregnant now with a whole semester left to go!” she wriggled, trying to bust free of her restraints.

Mordred rubbed her arms to calm her, grunting with each sac passing through each of her tight spots, “I’m just making an early deposit,” he winked, “They’ll stay small, frozen in time, until then… I gotta feed ‘em, keep ‘em alive, so I hope you enjoyed cumming on my cock, because you’ll have to do ev’ry time they need more nutrients.”

“Guh,” Penelope grunted, feeling the first of the sacs pass into her womb. It floated around its seeded environment, going straight for the closest egg and sucking it right up, saturating it in hungry sperm.

In the span of a half hour, the other sacs followed, swallowing her eggs until she was teeming with their young. Penelope started crying, feeling the process happening inside of her and realizing how much she’d actually wanted it.

“There, there, my little mate,” Mordred cooed, curling a loose lock of hair behind her ravaged ear, “I’ve got you, always and forever.”

Contradicting his promise, his knot shrunk enough for him to slip free. He slid out of her sloppy hole, delighting in the syrupy fluids coating his limp cock. Penny stared at it longingly and the half-eldritch chuckled, moving back over her and kneeling over her prone form, “You deserve a treat, sweetheart. You’ve been such a good girl for me…”

Penny’s lips touched the tip of his cock and he was in heaven all over again. She was so naive to how the image of her licking tentatively at his hardening member made him feel. Their combined flavors were enticing, and he fought to keep control. His eyes were red and his breath came in moderated puffs.

Penelope finally enveloped the tip into her hot moist cavern, sucking on it like a lollipop. Her tongue lathered him in potent aroused saliva and he trembled, his eyes itching to roll back into his head. Then, she abruptly sucked, taking four more inches into her mouth. Mordred gasped loudly, grasping her red tufted hair in his fists.

“You’re  _ killing  _ me, Penny…” he growled, his breath leaving him haggardly as he fought against fucking her mouth and it’s deliciously tight squeeze.

The other half of his cock pulsed, the quickly-inflating knot a couple inches away from bumping her pert little nose. She didn’t mind, however, engulfing the rest of him little-by-little until the knot stopped her. Mordred sighed in relief when she halted, knowing full well that she’d been too late to take his knot in her mouth. He’d have ejaculated instantly had she been able to do so, and that would have been embarrassing.

Instead, the smart half-eldritch grasped his large balls in her fist and began rubbing them with her fingers. Mordred’s tentacles wrapped around her arm in retaliation, sucking little kisses on her wrist and knuckles with their suction-cups. Her teeth pierced him threateningly, making a small part of him much more aroused than before. He keened as his heart beat faster. She could take his dick off at any time, and he was  _ cumming _ . His bollocks churned in her grasp, pumping their seed through his genitals.

With a smug smile, Penny purred loudly, the vibrations making him shout. His cum hit the back of her throat and was sucked down, making its way into her belly. His eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped over her. Now it was his turn to tremble.

The witch let go of Mordred, allowing him to yank his cock from her tempting mouth. Then, with a few swishes of her wand, Penny flipped them, resulting in her sitting on top of his tired genitals. He winced, his amber eyes trailing up to look into her own.

“You were presumptuous to trick me into a mating,  _ Mr. Deschain _ ,” Mordred twitched in pained arousal and tried not to crack a smile. He loved it when she got like this.

“Now, I carry our young, yet another decision you made for me,” she thought aloud, “What do you suppose we do about that…?”

Mordred dared not purr, as much as he wanted to, but instead tucked his extra three arms away. He wouldn’t need them, not like he needed her.

“I ought to punish you,” she stated stiffly, her voice momentarily growing cold, like she was made of ice, “A cock cage might lessen your sense of entitlement.”

Mordred couldn’t hold back his purr,  _ Who knew she’d be like this? ...My little firecracker. _

“Babe,” the dark-haired hybrid rubbed her thighs eagerly, “I’ll let you do whatever you want to me,” he promised, leaning up to press a lingering suckle to her right nipple.

Penelope slapped him, not hard, but enough to get his attention, “I find you very arrogant tonight, Mordred Deschain.”

The goofy smile that Mordred now sported should have concerned her. He looked like he was in love, head over heels in love. 

“Just as long as you find me,” he quickly sucked on her opposite nipple before leaning back into the mattress, effectively dodging his mate’s second slap.

Penelope moved both of her arms to hit him, but in a millisecond, he held them both in his large pale hands. Cheekily, he brought her hands to his lips and kissed them chivalrously. 

The sound Penelope made in that moment sounded like an angry cat fighting an equally angry duck. She fought his grasp, thrashing left and right and up and down. He held firm nonetheless, even when she planted her knees into the mattress and pulled. If he’d let go at that point, she’d have tumbled off the bed.

When Penny realized that he wasn’t letting her go and she was just burning off the rest of her energy, she focused on him, contemplating how much a headbutt would come in handy. 

Instead, she lowered her face to his neck and bit as hard as she could, drawing blood and making a very deep bite. The wound stung and hurt like a bitch, but neither of them could deny the aroused groan that escaped Mordred’s lips.  _ Is he mocking me? _ Penny growled.

Her eyes glared into his dark abyssal orbs and he smiled that same giddy love-sick grin that never failed to make her defenses crumble.

He’d made that face after their first kiss in her favorite study room in the library, and then again when he snuck into the prefect’s bathroom to watch her bathe. She’d thrown her rubber duck at him and he caught it, giving it an experimental squeeze. They’d both laughed and he’d ended up joining her, bare naked and looking deceptively human.

“Did you really not know I was half-eldritch?” Mordred asked her curiously, bringing her back to the present moment.

She looked down at him and his overly pale skin, dark long hair, and deep dark eyes, “I… Yes, deep down… I think I did know you were an eldritch… Your mind,” Penny caught very few of the jumbled thoughts dancing in his eyes, the windows to his dead-lit soul, “is like my father’s and my siblings’... They’re hard for me to read.”

“Hmm…” Mordred hummed, looking up at her naked form and indicating to his fissure, “and?”

Penny blushed, “My parents tend to… project. I’ve always pictured sex the way my parents do it, with strange anatomy and an awful lot of biting and sucking. When I got older, I realized differently, but the human way felt off for me. So, I guess I prefer eldritches. How did you know my eldritch traits were dormant and existent?”

Mordred blushed, maintaining his shy smile, “Er… I didn’t. I figured if you were human like your dam, you’d simply change, and if your traits were sleepers, then you’d still change to take my bite and seed. I’d have mated you no matter if you were more human or more eldritch.”

She shook her head exasperatedly at him, her dominant exterior fully shuttered away, “I should still hit you for that, but I just can’t when you look at me like that, and  _ touch _ me like that… I’m pregnant, Mordred! You bred me… I can feel them there.”

Penelope finally giggled, laying down next to him and curling into his side. Mordred wrapped his arm around her and she sighed, looking up at him with large blue crystalline eyes. They shone in the dark and he couldn’t help but press another kiss to her perfect lips. She trailed a clawed finger around his right nipple, sending goosebumps along his skin. 

“Careful, Penelope… Unless you want to ride another round on the bull, I’d suggest you stop doing that.”

“Ride the bull?” she hummed sleepily, “That’s corny, even for you,” she rested her hand on his chest and closed her eyes.

“Well, someone has to be the joker in this relationship,” he whispered, running his fingers through her chaotic curly red hair.

Penelope began to purr at his ministrations, curling into him further, “Mmm… You should ask my father… he could give you some better material… just stay away... from the dad-jokes… our little ones... don’t need to... hear that... shit…” she tapered off, sleep finally claiming her once more.

Mordred smiled at her, leaning over to kiss the crown of her head before slowly extracting himself from her nubile and clingy body. Looking down at his little fire nymph, he took a primal delight in how debauched and disheveled she looked. Bites lined her shoulders like a necklace and bruises clustered around her hips and breasts. If she’d been free, he’d probably be sporting many other bites and scratches aside from his mating bite. He cupped the mark, bringing away only a little blood. His healing was working hard to stop the bleeding, just as his mate’s was, judging by the lack of blood on the sheets. 

Smiling at her once more, he covered her back up in her blankets and strode towards his clothes. Using his own magic, he changed into them and donned his ski-mask. He left his leather jacket behind for her to smell, as it would be a long few weeks before he could see her again. He hoped she’d rub herself on the leather, pushing her little clit into the metal buttons and drooling her sweet fertile essence over the sleeve as she pretended it was his cock.

The window slid open silently and he was quick to crawl out, leaving only a small breeze of cold winter air behind. With the help of his other three spider legs, the half-eldritch descended the siding of the house and landed on the snowy ground with a quiet crunch. Mordred glanced around, only seeing the dark forest on either side and the frozen beach ahead of him. He’d have to go around to the front or cut through the forest to his left to get to his car parked on the side of the road.

Suddenly, he was being tackled to the side. The snow broke some of the impact, but then he was being punched in the gut. Mordred wheezed, but threw the other person off of him and jumped on them before they could get back up. Then, they were rolling, each trying to get on top of the other. Teeth flashed and the both of them were snarling venom-filled growls at each other. Claws scraped through clothing and skin, the wounds spilling blood that rose rather than fell. 

Mordred groped around the snowy ground and miraculously found a small but thick pine branch, smacking his attacker across the face and sending them flying back a few feet away. He bolted for the road again and made it to the front of the house before he was once again knocked flat on his ass. Luckily, he was able to roll backwards as the other lunged forward, if not, he’d have been skewered.

Now, there was almost fifteen feet between them, and Mordred was able to get a good look at his attacker. Surveying the taller male, he saw creepy-looking clown with a pale face, red make-up, and extremely familiar red tufty hair.  _ Oh shit! _

The half-eldritch booked it across the driveway as fast as he could, but Penelope’s father was evidently faster. Before he even realized it, he was pinned against a large oak with a gloved hand clutching his throat. Snow started to fall around them and everything was silent aside from their heavy breathing. No birds, no squirrels, no anything, the sign of an eldritch’s territory, as most primal beings unconsciously stayed far away from their species.

Amber-red glared into red and the hand tightened on his throat, even raising him up on his toes to align their eyes straight across. Mordred panicked, catching the other’s scent downwind. Not only was Mr. Gray old, but he was a lot older than his sire. He was tangling with an ancient eldritch, and he’d just coerced his daughter into mating with him.  _ Shit! _

“Now then, you slippery little spider… tell me something…” Penelope’s father growled in a deep baritone similar to his, “What were you doing in my daughter’s room? I hope you didn’t steal anything. You’re already going to die for trespassing into  _ my  _ territory.”

“No!” Mordred snarled and the eldritch cut off his shout by tightening his hand’s grip on his windpipe.

“No?” Pennywise loosened his grip a smidge, barely enough to let him talk, “Expl—”

The older eldritch cut himself off, noticing that the wind was shielding the boy’s scent from him. He shoved Mordred further into the tree, hearing the wood groan in protest as he immobilized him. His red nose scented along the long-haired man’s t-shirt-covered shoulder and immediately caught Penelope’s scent there. Quickly, the collar of the shirt was pulled aside and his fresh mating bite was visible for the both of them to see. 

Pennywise growled lower and louder, the sound vibrating into Mordred’s diaphragm. Then, he was touching the offending wound, pressing his claws into it and examining it as invasively as possible. Meanwhile, the younger eldritch hissed and spat until his voice was cut off again by the elder’s strong hand.

“You  _ mated _ with my daughter!?” Pennywise finally roared, pulling on Mordred’s long dark hair and knocking his head back against the tree, “What did you do, just wait around for her to get her first heat and then strike before anyone else!?” he eyed the boy again and snarled again, “That’s exactly what you did! I’ll bet you found her at that school. My mate told me she’d be safe there, that all my young would be safe, and yet, here  _ you _ are. Did all the other little schoolgirls in skirts not satisfy you?! Did you wonder what it would be like to bed someone like  _ us _ ?! You snuck out very fast! Did you think my daughter was going to be a quick fuck and drop?!”

“No!!!” Mordred yelled in his face, his eyes burning redder than they’d ever been, “Penelope is my mate and I love her. Ever since I first saw her, I knew I wanted to wait for her, to mate her. She is beautiful, and strong, and funny, and so goddamn smart! She claims to not be able to read my mind and yet she always knows what I need… and I need her! I don’t want anyone else and I never will! The damage is already done! You kill me and she dies! You were too slow, old man!” Pennywise snarled at that last part, knowing that he  _ was  _ rather rusty in fighting other trans-dimensional beings. 

Mordred was thrown aside, landing in the snow with a loud crunch. The youth looked up at his new father-in-law defensively and prepared for another fight. However, Penelope’s father looked exhausted, like he’d realized the truth in his words. While he didn’t know anything about Mordred, or his past, he had to live with it because Penny made the choice to do the same.

“Did you breed her?” Pennywise whispered, almost afraid to ask.

“Yes, but they won’t grow any more until after she graduates,” he answered wearily.

Pennywise huffed angrily, nodding his head in understanding. He couldn’t exactly protest, he’d impregnated his mate during their first time as well, after all. Instead, he pointed his gloved finger accusingly at him, “If I see you  _ sneaking _ around here again instead of facing me like a man, then you better hope my mate or Penelope is with us because if catch you like this again, I am going to  _ break _ every bone in your body until you are an inch from death, and then I’ll bring you back and repeat it over and over again until I’m satisfied.” Mordred nodded.

“Good,” Pennywise glared, amber eyes glinting sinisterly in the dark, “Now, get out of my sight.”

And Mordred did, knowing full well that if he'd been wearing any of his piercings, Penelope's father would have been all too happy to rip them out of his face and ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all liked it. It was kinda recommended to me. Basically, the commenter wanted me to write more Penelope x Mordred, so here I am! I figured I would do kind of a prequel to Mother's Day. The two aren't necessarily connected but they could be. 
> 
> Until next time...


	6. Musical Moans (Seth/Enoch)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm back again and gone again, leaving behind only this chapter until I get caught up on my other writing projects. Sorry that this one isn't Pennmione, but it was recommend of me. The next four will be Pennmione oriented, so don't worry. It will happen eventually, but I hope this will tide you over until then. 
> 
> For those who care to know, I'm almost three chapters into my book's first draft, and I'm planning on 27 chapters. I haven't chosen a title yet, and I likely won't until the end. If anyone wants to know more, I don't mind answering further specific questions.
> 
> It occurred to me as I was writing this one-shot that this is 100% original content, as Seth, Enoch, and Alison are all my OCs for Wingardium Leviosa. Also, sorry if this isn't remotely accurate to male/male sex. I really just made my best guess and went from there. I also realized that I never gave Seth a last name, which is odd because I like to plan that kind of stuff out. Oh, well. *shrugs*
> 
> As always, any questions or requests can be sent to my inbox through your comments. If you want to request something, would you also mind telling me if you want me to mention your username? (i.e. "BLANK" requested "RANDOM PROMPT") It really would help me because I know some people would rather remain anonymous while some either wouldn't care, or would like credit for their prompt idea. 
> 
> Lastly, for those who haven't migrated over to snowytuesday's AO3 work related to WL, I highly recommend that you do! She was inspired enough to create a Pennmione fic of her own, and it is really good! It's only two chapters so far, but I know there will be more. So, if you're itching for another Pennmione fix when I'm too slow to update, then you should go there. Also, if anyone else wants to write their own Pennmione fics, I'd love to hear about them! When the prompts run out for Imperio, I have an idea for a Pennmione Alien AU where Hermione is basically Ellen Ripley. It wouldn't necessarily follow the Alien film to a "T", but it would certainly take many influences from it.
> 
> Thank you for your comments and recommendations! They always brighten my day! :D
> 
> Pairing: Enoch Hawkins (OC) x Seth (OC)  
Tags: m/m sex, piercing play, nipple sucking, fondling, handjob, anal sex, cum play, daddy kink, rough kissing, creampie

**February 14th, 1990**

The little record shop on Derry’s Main Street was empty, or at least it would be if it wasn’t for the dark-haired employee and his boyfriend sucking face in one of the aisles. Their tongues mingled, the piercing on one catching the other’s teeth and trailing along them to make ribbed sounds. A patch-ridden jean jacket fell to the floor with a loud  _ plop _ while a magical satchel slid off a shoulder and landed on top of it, nearly spilling its contents all over the shitty carpeted floor; a titlewave of files.

Neon signs blanketed their tangling bodies in multicolored strips of light. A large purple bulb made their eyes dark and reflective, bouncing the rainbow of shades between each other like an electric current. The employee’s metallic piercings shined in the blacklight, catching his boyfriend’s eyes similar to an angler fish. Thin fingers came up to fondle and tug on them, wondering how they interacted with the sweaty skin around them.

Seth’s larger hands gripped his lover’s green nape and lower back, squeezing him as close as he could as he pressed him to the far wall furthest from the door. Meanwhile, the lithe auror wrapped his willowy limbs around the other’s leather-clad back, hugging him closer as his leg hitched up to grind their clothed erections together.

Abruptly, Seth thrust against Enoch’s core, sending a shutter through one of the larger shelving units which made the records inside rattle within their boxes. The noise was loud and it made both of them pause in the otherwise silent shop.

“Careful, Sethie,” Enoch giggled, using the unplanned pause to unbutton his auror robes and pull him into another kiss, “You wouldn’t want to break anything,” he joked, using his finger to tease the nipple piercing on Seth’s chest.

The squib grumbled playfully, squeezing the green-haired man closer and sucking a disciplinary hickey into his neck. Enoch whined, reaching up to dig his fingernails into his boyfriend’s scalp. The stinging sensation made the other hiss and pull back enough to see the auror’s disheveled appearance.

“I’m sorry!” Enoch yelped at the look in Seth’s eyes.

“It’s okay,” the musician started, “but someone’s a bit grabby today,” he admonished, grabbing Enoch’s hands and pinning them to the wall on either side of his head, “You’ll get these back when you can use them properly.”

Enoch’s responding nervous giggle was cut short when Seth’s free hand quickly grabbed his swollen member through his pants, running his practiced digits along the length and squeezing periodically. His hips jerked, trying to wiggle themselves out of his trousers. Instead, his robes fell to the floor and he was just left with his dress shirt to cover his torso. The fabric tented, hinting at the eager cock hidden conspicuously behind.

Seth chuckled, stepping away to relieve himself of his jeans and underwear. Enoch gaped, frozen stiff at the sight of his love’s equally stiff cock standing up straight and seeking him out for another round. He whimpered as the rocker stripped further, depositing his white tank top on the floor. 

A pointed look from his boyfriend drove Enoch to move, “C’mon baby boy… strip for me,” Seth cooed in the deep timbre tone that never failed to make the auror drip precum a little faster.

The green-haired auror partially complied, stripping out of his pants and briefs but nervously leaving his dress shirt exactly where it was. After a moment of him standing there waiting, Seth walked back over to him. Enoch could hardly look, blushing hard at the sight of Seth’s bobbing cock dripping pre all over the floor in front of him.  _ Tap… tap… tap…  _ He could hear each drop in the silent shop. Green eyes darted to the side, purposely not looking at the reddening phallus, its droplets, or its owner’s wolfish grin.

They stood toe-to-toe now, and Seth’s rough, calloused hands were reaching for his once more, picking them up gingerly from their position in front of his groin. Sensing a change in Enoch’s mood, the music store employee brought them to his mouth and pressed a kiss to each knuckle before letting them drop down to his sides.

“What’s got you in such a flustered state? Besides me, of course,” Seth purred, reaching for the dress shirt and frowning when the auror tried to back away but was stopped by their clasped hands. Enoch shook his head pleadingly.

“E? Babe… It’s okay. I just want to see you, that’s all,” the rocker’s calloused fingers parted the first buttons so quickly that Enoch wasn’t able to react until the fabric was parting, revealing what he’d been so hesitant to show.

Little hoops pierced each of the green-haired male’s nipples, their metallic texture glinting prettily on his dusty pink flesh. Seth gasped, his fingers trailing along the cool metal before rolling the raised puckered bud between his thumb and forefinger. Enoch jerked in his grasp, a strangled high-pitched moan escaping his clenched teeth.

“So sensitive…” Seth praised his lover, “They healed nicely,” he nodded, that same predatory smirk on his face as he pinched his new favorite toys, “These are weeks old. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Enoch whimpered, “‘Wanted to surprise you. Y’know, for Valentine’s Day?”

“Mmm…” Seth hummed giddily, “Thank you for such a wonderful present. I’ll be sure to reward you handsomely in return,” he leaned down and took one of the pierced buds into his ravenous mouth.

His teeth tugged on the little ring, pulling it left, right, up, and down in an attempt to coax it out of his lover’s skin. While it wouldn’t yield, he at least hoped to make Enoch cum from the stimulation alone. He was overly sensitive like that. Even now, the green-haired auror was moaning freely, rolling his naked hips against Seth’s in an attempt to get some relief. 

The chapped skin was fascinating to the rocker’s tongue, as the piercings scraped together in a delicious sort of friction. The dark silver pearl decorating the tongue popped in and out of the ring, snugly pushing on the opening of the nipple every few seconds in a coherent rhythm but with mounting pressure. Each thrust of Seth’s tongue felt harder than the one before it, and Enoch was loving it.

Shaking hands came up to grip the dark locks as lewd suckling and slurping noises filled the empty shop, drawing blood to the green-haired auror’s face at a speed that likely broke an unwritten record somewhere. Meanwhile, Seth’s hips were beginning to dance with his own, and an oh-so-familiar stickiness was beginning to build between them. 

The sound of skin slapping skin filled the air as the two of them rutted between two shelves of albums and bathed in the neon lights above them. Enoch ended up pressed back against the wall after a particularly hard buck from his boyfriend, completely at the mercy of the other man, watching as his cock grew stiffer and redder. With each thrust, the flared mushroom head painted a little stripe of pre across his abdomen. There was such a thick layer of it that the area glowed brightly on his skin as an effect from the UV light.

Suddenly, the rocker threw his head back and groaned loudly, sending a shaking thrust into his lover’s torso. Enoch felt a small spurt of warmth jet up his naval all the way up into his disheveled forest green undercut.

Looking down, the auror marveled in the fluorescent blue brightness dripping down his chest. It then slowed, stopping where it was at it quickly cooled. Curiously, he trailed his fingers up, pumping a fingertip into his bellybutton to remove the rogue droplets that migrated there before following the path up his torso, between his pectorals and pierced nipples, along his ravaged neck, and finally his debauched angelic face where the rest of his boyfriend’s cum got stuck in his sweaty hair.

Seth’s hands cupped his lover’s face as he panted like a dog, leading it to his so he could press a loving kiss to Enoch’s ruined lips. He spun the auror around, gripping his neck in one hand and leaving the other to target his aroused genitals after sensually rubbing his own ejaculate into his flushed skin. Now his skin glowed slightly in the blacklight.

A breeze came through the shop, making the both of them shiver in their lack of dress. The distraction led to the taller male cuddling the shorter male closer, playfully sucking his ear into his mouth. Enoch moaned, the sound coming deep within his chest and coming out in a high pitch.

Meanwhile, Seth reached a rugged hand down and rubbed around the base of the auror’s member, feeling the smooth forest green hairs part under his eager fingers as he squeezed and pinched the hardness he found there. Enoch yelped, thrusting against his lover’s bony hip. The hand wandered further, dipping down even more to fondle the sensitive sac it rediscovered behind his erection. It pulsed warmly above his hand, informing him that he could climax at any time. When Seth retracted his wandering hand, Enoch whined louder than he had before, uncaring that they were in a public place where anyone could come into the shop.

“Sorry, baby… ‘Still don’t wanna to finish you yet,” Seth explained, pushing Enoch back against the wall and offering his three middle fingers for the younger male to suck on, “Open your mouth, E.”

Dark eyes bore lustfully into his bright green ones as Enoch’s slippery pink tongue snuck out of its moist cavern to lead the three digits inside. Seth’s free hand came up to fondle the auror’s forest green semi-undercut, running his fingers through it to soothe him like a spooked cat, “That’s right, E… get them nice and  _ wet _ for  _ daddy _ .”

Enoch nearly choked but Seth was there to calm him by running his free fingers along his bobbing throat as he continued sucking. The punk rocker chuckled, “Sorry, babe. That was my fault.” The auror huffed in agreement, bringing his smoother hands up to twist his lover’s nipples harshly. A low surprised yell erupted forced its way out of Seth’s clenched teeth and he retaliated by beginning to thrust his fingers in and out of the auror’s mouth.

Drool began to trail down Enoch’s face as the fingers were pulled out, dripping erotically down his chin and sweaty pale column. Luckily, another slippery tongue was there to clean up the mess. Seth caught the trail just before it reached his collarbones, dispersing it back up and around his other ear. He fondled the skin just below with his teeth, biting and suckling another hickey into it within seconds.

Meanwhile, their cocks were becoming reacquainted, rubbing against and dripping pre all over each other. Seth’s piercing tickling the underside of the other member, making the both of them even harder. 

When Seth felt no resistance in Enoch’s throat, he retracted his fingers, delighting in the strings of clear spit connecting them to the other’s ravaged lips. The auror gasped much-needed air, focusing on the saliva glinting in the multicolored lighting. 

“Hands on the wall,” Seth growled, his second climax quickly approaching, “Show me that little puckered hole.”

Obediently, Enoch stepped forward and bent over, spreading his arsecheeks and displaying his clenching pink opening for Seth’s perusal. He blushed as the shop worker let out a low whistle, placing both of his calloused hands on the auror’s plump globes and squeezing them. A squeak burst through his tight lips as a thumb fondled the tight ring of muscle at his entrance. Enoch wriggled and was disciplined with a quick swat to his left buttcheek.

“I’ll suck your toes if you stay still, baby boy,” Seth soothed the reddened skin with the back of his hand before thrusting his slick fingers into Enoch’s slick entrance. 

The auror cried out at the pressure of feeling three fingers in his anus without much lube. He’d had thicker fingers and cocks before, but there had always been preparation put into taking such things inside him, but here, he knew he’d be feeling this tomorrow.

A low  _ squish _ ing and  _ squelch _ ing filled the aisle as Seth worked his long digits, playing each gland and wall like a fine-tuned instrument. His lover’s new nipple piercings dragged along the wall as he bounced up and down on his unsteady legs. The rhythm as too fast for him to keep up with. His pupils were blown and his tongue lolled lazily out of his mouth as he panted for the rocker to pick up his pace.

Seth removed his fingers and Enoch whined, his bum thrusting back to chase after the retreating digits before being slapped for doing so. He yelped at the sharp sting, pressing himself back against the wall and spreading his legs for easy access. His hole writhed wantonly at its newfound emptiness and he hoped his lover would remedy that problem.

A pleased grin spread across Seth’s face as he lined his dripping cock up to Enoch’s clenching hole and began pushing in, feeling every bit of the stretch. The shorter male’s walls hugged him, sucking on his organ like a second mouth in its indecision about pulling him in or pushing him out. High pitched cries filled the air as the green-haired auror took him further and further into himself, panting all the way.

Meanwhile, Seth was teasing his lover by tugging on his piercings and trailing his hand down to wrap around his neglected cock. His hand was warm, which felt good to the auror, but it was also very dry, which made friction a bit painful. To make up for it, the rocker decided to move his own cock, setting a jack-hammer pace that plastered Enoch against the wall more so than he already was.

“Ah! Ah! Ah~” he moaned through each thrust, feeling helpless as Seth monopolized his entire lower half, “Please, Seth!”

A large hand gripped his hip, leaving behind future bruises as they gripped his skin tightly. He looked to the lit ceiling, feeling a thumb stroking over the head of his cock, smearing his precum along the slit. He thrust into the hand jerkily, feeling his orgasm creeping up on him like an oncoming freight train.

Seth sped up his thrusts, knocking Enoch against the wall each time he made contact. His teeth were busy nipping and sucking on his green nape while his hands were busy with the smaller male’s hip and cock. The auror’s skin was so flushed that it looked apple-red, and the rocker loved sampling the redness to see if it tasted like apples. It didn’t, but the taste was still appealing nonetheless.

Enoch knocked his head back against Seth’s tense chest, crying out as he painted the wall and his boyfriend’s hand in filmy off-white jizz. It dripped hotly onto the carpet and created a pretty fluorescent puddle under the UV light. He clung to the wall, not feeling confident enough in his wobbly legs to attempt standing. His boyfriend, on the other hand, clung to him, keeping his softening member inside his satisfied sheath despite the equally filmy jizz leaking out of him from between their bodies.. 

Both males panted, pressing little kisses and nips to whatever patch of skin either of them could reach. After all, it had been a few weeks since they’d been together. Enoch had gotten an assignment on the other side of the country and had been gone for a long time.  _ Too long, _ in Seth’s opinion. So, when Enoch arrived at the shop, he’d jumped the poor auror.

The chime on the door sounded, signalling that another person had entered the shop. Footsteps echoed in the silence, coming towards them. Enoch covered his nervous inhale with his hand and shared a mortified look with Seth. It was too late to make a dive for their clothes, or for the wizard to grab his wand and clean up the mess of semen, not on his shaky legs. A familiar face came into view and the both of them froze even further, as though it were possible.

“Gah!” Alison yelled at the sight of her friends’ nudity, turning away and averting her eyes, “What the fuck?!”

Seth chuckled at her embarrassment, his worry completely evaporated into little inconsequential pieces, “I’d think that would be pretty obvious.”

“But why here!!!” she shouted, turning around and flailing her arms at them in an encompassing gesture, “Anyone could just walk in!”

Seth shook his head amusedly, “Yeah, maybe a few times a day. C’mon, Alison… No one comes for records at nine-o-clock at night.”

Alison looked down, pushing her fingers together sheepishly.

“Really?” Seth tilted his head at her before looking over to Enoch, who was still watching Alison like a spooked cat, “E?”

Enoch coughed, “She may have mentioned wanting to buy some albums, but that was weeks ago…”

Both naked men looked to Alison who merely shrugged, looking around at their mess and avoiding glancing at their sloppy members, “I didn’t know Enoch would be here. Contrary to what you might think, I’m not his keeper. Tonight had seemed like a good idea to come, and I just got off work, so… here I am,” she gestured to herself and then to the shop’s interior.

“Okay,” Seth shrugged, glancing over to the clock and smirking.

In his full naked glory, he walked over to where Alison was standing awkwardly, only to stride past her and to the door, spinning the sign on the door to show that she shop is closed for the night. Turning back to the witch and wizard, a wolfish grin crept across his features, growing more devilish with each second.

“It’s past closing time anyway, but I could help you out if I got a little something in return.”

Alison gaped, scandalized while Enoch looked about ready to cry.

“Wh-what?” she shook her head, not sure if she heard the musician correctly.

Seth laughed now, looking between her and Enoch, “How are you at sucking toes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one-shot wasn't very good. I wrote it late at night and during a time crunch.


	7. Epilogue Extended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Happy October!
> 
> I realized I hadn't posted in a while and I had a bit of free time in the chaos of my life at the moment, so I decided to write this little oneshot based off of a recommended prompt. So, the prompt was basically, 
> 
> "After Hermione's delivery, Pennywise eats the afterbirth. So if you approve, do an erotic scene based on that and if you want you can also continue it as touchy feely chapter where Pennywise, after eating placenta talks with his "little bugs".
> 
> I really liked this idea and thought it was simple in story. In fact, it is really a continuation of the epilogue. The next one will be an AU one shot involving Ron seeing Penn and Hermione having sex, as that one was recommended before this one. So, sorry about posting out of order of requests. This one struck my inspiration first.
> 
> I hope you all are having a great month. I'm always excited for Halloween, and I have a cool idea for a Pennmione AU that I hope to start on after these last few prompts are written. If you haven't heard already, I'm planning on doing an Alien (1979) AU that follows most of the events in the film, but has a few deviations in plot. Those who I've chatted with about it seem very interested, so I thought I'd share it with you all, too.
> 
> Also, sorry if Pennywise being naked while holding his children bothers you. It's not meant to seem like pedophilia, he just hasn't put clothes on after Hermione gave birth.
> 
> Pairing: Pennmione
> 
> Tags: Vore (Does eating a placenta count as vore?), gore, contortions, self-oral sex?, regular oral sex (cunnilingus), nudity.

**December 25th, 1989**

**(Christmas Day)**

_ Abruptly, another contraction hit her, urging her to pass the afterbirth and she numbly went along with it, expelling the bloody clumped mess of nerves before passing out from her understandable exhaustion. _

The clump of dark red and pale yellow veins and hormone-producing sacs dribbled from his mate’s gaping snatch, falling bloodily into his waiting hands that fumbled to catch the organ in its entirety. Crimson dripped from his fingers and he moaned at its warmth, raising the placenta to his red painted mouth and biting into the juicy flesh.

Flavor exploded in his mouth and he sucked on the bitten piece, ensuring that not a single drop found its way outside his sharp-toothed maw. His knife-like incisors shredded the chunk of nerves away from the soft mass, and his head lurched back to swallow fully, his deadlights preening with eagerness and hunger as they set to work on slowly metabolizing his mate’s rejected organ, the organ that his young fed from.

Oh, yes, he could feel their lingering feedings of glucose and hormones, their watery breaths echoing within the visceral blood inside each of the four chambers’ membranes. In fact, he could taste each child’s respective tubes and pick them perfectly.

Hugo’s was currently in his mouth, the scent of maleness, peaches, and what felt similar to Hermione’s magic buzzing around his deadlights, exciting them, urging him to feast further, to channel Saturn as he feasted on his children, consuming them to keep them from usurping his authority. 

However, this felt different. He awaited his young’s arrival for so long, and now that they were here only a mere few meters away, he wanted to consume what he coveted, so that it would never be apart from him again. He knew his young would grow, and deep down, he felt there was no better way to keep a piece of them inside him than to eat the thing that tethered them to his mate, allowed them to feed, and allowed them to grow.

Blood and saliva dripped down his chin, dropping provocatively onto his hardening cock and writhing tentacles. Their cooling droplets decorated the pale bumpy flesh and slipped down to the folds of his sheath to ornament his deflated knot.

The placenta made a squishing sound between his teeth, gushing more blood with every bite. He moaned at the depravity, not even considering his unconscious mate as he sucked on the peach-flavored organ. Jagged teeth shredded another piece into his mouth and his head fell back to swallow, the clown’s adam’s apple lurching fulling along his esophagus as it accommodated the nerves’ descent into his bright gullet.

Again and again, sucking, shredding, and swallowing became a pattern for him over the following minutes, his own blood singing to rut again after such a successful breeding. He’d done what every male eldritch abomination wanted to do: sire a clutch with his mate, and now he was reaffirming his connection with his young by eating a piece of their link to their dam.

To Pennywise’s immense disappointment, the rest of the placenta was gone before he knew it, leaving him to sulk with only his bloody skin to remind him of what he’d done. His dark, dexterous tongue lapped at his guilty digits, pulling them into his mouth and suckling on each one until the pure untainted flavors of his mate and children were gone from him. 

Chasing the red drops along his skin, the clown tuned out the sound and feeling of his bones snapping and cracking as he bent part of his back forward, using his tongue to wrap sinfully around his blood-covered cock. He whined at the taste, arching himself further and beginning to lap as his genitals like a cat, sticking his leg up into the air and curling around himself.

His hips jerked wantonly, a result of his mounting arousal. Moaning, he began to thrust into his mouth, sucking on the reddened skin with his eager painted lips. The bed shuddered underneath his jerky movements, making his mate twitch in her sleep, spreading her legs wider as they fell open before him. 

Pennywise froze, his nose flaring, catching the source of the flavor. He grinned, unfurling from his impossible position and feeling his bones snap back into place. Hermione was completely unconscious, and likely would remain so for the rest of the night. Aside from being very injured, he couldn’t see the possibility of her waking under his tongue’s lashing at her hole.

Eagerly, he stroked the length of her battered entrance with a gentle swipe of his tongue, leading himself up into the cropped blood-stained hair hiding her little clit from him. Pennywise suckled on the little bud, making the witch’s pelvis jump. He held her down as he cleaned around her little pearl, nibbling on her skin and kissing the newly-cleaned areas. Hermione whined in her sleep, leaking a bit of clear fluid as it mixed with the remaining blood in her channel.

Pennywise immediately noticed, kissing his way to her opening and sticking his tongue inside. He swirled his appendage around her innards, cleaning her channel of blood and assisting his mate with contracting it back to its original tight size. Hermione whined once more, rolling her hips and finding that her innards became less and less painful as her mate worked his tongue up into her womb, sucking up the remaining blood and fluids left over by their young.

His large hands gripped her youthful hips as he continued to harass her genitals with his tongue, lips, teeth. Hermione slept on, twitching and whimpering as he worked her further and further into pleasure. He could almost taste her oncoming flood of clear filmy arousal.

“Yes, my Hermione… Our family has grown tonight, and I want to reward you for being such a good mate, a good mother… Now come for me,” he cooed against her clit, flicking it erratically with his tongue as Hermione’s unconscious body arched in pleasure. His own arousal had also finally had enough, spitting dark tar onto the sheets underneath them.

Pennywise caught her before she fell or awoken, gliding her back down to the mattress and cleaning her of the mess she’d made. He licked all around her sloppy hole, erasing all traces of blood and cum, including her shapely arse. Then, he took a quick shower, taking only enough time to sterilize his skin so he could hold his children without risking their health. Since he also had the time, he carefully dabbed Hermione’s skin with a sponge, cleansing her of lingering sweat, blood, and tear tracks.

The sheets were cleaned, sent down to the laundry along with all the other ruined towels and cloths he wished he would have spent the time cleaning with his tongue. Although, Hermione’s comfort meant more to him in that moment. It felt satisfying to lay her down on the fresh and warm linen sheets, watching her croon and curl herself into a little ball as she took in the smells of detergent. What could he say? She’d taught him to be human rather well. He moved to join her but a little whine caught his sensitive ears.

Pennywise strode over to the cribs across the room, head swivelling to catch which of his pups was becoming unhappy with their current conditions. Rose immediately stood out to him, her face scrunched and limbs trying to break free of their blanketed confines. The clown immediately began to purr, trying to express feelings of calmness through his torso as he plucked her out of her crib and held her to his naked chest with both hands.

“It’s okay, pup,” he rasped, nuzzling her temple with his red-tipped nose and brushing her brown wisps of hair with his fingers, “Daddy’s got you.”

Rose whimpered and wiggled, urging her father to unwrap her from her towel. Pennywise did so, immediately focusing on her tiny hands as they balled into fists up near her head. He sat, laying the towel over his bent legs and laying her on top along his thighs. The clown leaned forward, watching his eldest child silently discover his face in the dimmer lighting of the room.

“There we go… Now, you can move all you want,” he grinned at Rose’s sudden kicking against his lingering hand, “Easy, easy, little one. You don’t have to fight me…”

Her little eyes were still so vague in color, but he knew they would darken into the shade of her mother’s whisky irises. Nevertheless, they widened as they traced the red paint on his face. Hermione had told him that red is the first color babies recognize. She’d gotten that piece of information from one of her baby books she’d been reading obsessively over the last few months. He doubted Rose could even decipher red at her age, but soon enough, she’d get to know the hue very well.

“Let’s get a look at you, now… make sure you are healing alright… Mummy would be very upset if I let you get sick.”

Unbuttoning her onesie, he checked on her snipped cord, noticing nothing out of the ordinary and buttoning her back up. The temporary chill seemed to break Rose’s fascination with her father’s face, as she immediately began whimpering again.

“Oh, no, no, no… Shh… Hush, little mouse. Let’s get you fed again,” Pennywise shushed her, using his mind to conjure one of the many bottles Hermione had purchased for their young. 

Gingerly, he filled it with the milk he’d wrangled from his mate and placed a rubber nipple onto the top, angling towards Rose’s mouth. Like before, she immediately latched on, suckling eagerly and reaching for the edges of the bottle with uncoordinated hands. Pennywise chuckled quietly, bringing his dark fingers to her grasping ones and brushing them against her palms. Reflexively, Rose gripped her father’s long fingers, locking them inside her balled fists. His thumb rubbed along her tiny knuckles, delighting in their smoothness and warmth. He bent down to kiss them both, happy with his daughter’s contented mood.

Another emerging wail came from the other crib and he jerked his head to the side, allowing his other four limbs to emerge fluidly like dark tentacles from his back. They curled up around the rim of the crib and climbed in to wrap around the conscious baby and bring him out to lay against the clown’s chest.

“Shh… Junior… This is unbecoming of a little eater of worlds,” he joked, stroking his son’s fingers and head with his silky tendrils.

Robert sniffled and coughed against his father’s tentacles but ultimately calmed once he began to purr. The vibrations worked their way into the boy’s core, soothing his deadlights to the point where his endless thirst was managed for the moment. 

His little eyes were a shining amber, glinting hungrily in the dark in a startling reflection of his father’s. When he yawned a second later, a little bit of light emerged, momentarily shedding more brightness onto the clown’s pale fissured chest before closing his mouth and whimpering, seeking the same freedom given to his older sister.

Pennywise kissed his son’s head, using his secondary set of arms to unwrap him from his confines and check on his naked torso. The lack of a belly button threw him off at first, as Robert looked so human at first glance, but being born from an egg sac changed such things. As with Rose, he brought a second bottle of milk to his wavering mouth, only having to brush his cheek once before his son got the idea to start rooting for his mother’s fulfilling milk.

“There we go, my little cub… Feast on your dam’s sweet milk and satisfy your hunger for fear… It doesn’t get any better than this, Junior. When you get your own mate and make them leak, you’ll understand,” Pennywise winked, soothingly running his fingers over his son’s bare tummy.

With two of his pups laying against him, he couldn’t help but shed a tear, using one hand to feed them and another to pet them. He felt bad stealing this essential contact from Hermione, but he couldn’t bear waking her up while she was in such an exhausted state. After all, he was more than happy to spend more time with their brood.

Hugo began to cry a few minutes later, and Pennywise eagerly reached into his crib with his tertiary set of arms and curled around him, molding the smaller boy to his back and cocking his head around one-hundred-eighty degrees to survey him.

“What’s the matter, my sweet little prince? Daddy’s got you, now…”

His eldest son had already curled into himself, whimpering as the clown adjusted him into lying just underneath his younger brother. Now, draped across his father’s torso, he lay peacefully in his large hand, waiting to be freed from the towel he was swaddled in.

Pennywise purred louder, using his free tertiary hand to unwrap Hugo from his towel and check on his frail human torso. Like Rose, he immediately protested the feeling of air on his skin, whimpering until his father buttoned him back up in his onesie.

“Shh… It’s okay, Hugo… Let’s get you fed and warm again…”

Another bottle was dipped into the pail of milk and its rubber nipple gently coerced into his eldest son’s mouth. Thankfully, he drank a few minutes before beginning to cough. Pennywise startled, quickly raising him to his shoulder and patting his back until his coughing subsided. 

Hugo whined in his stiff grasp as he was brought back to lay against the clown’s lower torso, his vocalizations growing louder as the bottle was coerced back into his mouth. Taking the offending instrument away, he brought his son up to his face and the baby calmed, staring at his father’s bright worried eyes and sloping features.

A little purr emerged from Hugo’s chest, surprisingly the only physical eldritch characteristic the boy had. Pennywise smiled despite himself, bringing his son closer and resting him against his face. His painted nose explored his son’s tiny neck and twig-like limbs, snuffling humorously at his tiny toes that curled once he brushed the arches of his tiny little feet with his tongue.

Hugo cooed when his father’s tongue brushed the skin of his knuckles and cheeks, cleansed his neck and forehead, and lapped at his brown wisps until they stood up in a tufty cowlick.

Meanwhile, Rose and Robert still sipped from their bottles, the latter’s getting refilled by another of their father’s six hands and placed back in the young boy’s mouth. Pennywise purred at his three young, reaching another arm behind him to gently pluck his silent child from her crib.

He held Penny against his side, looked down at her tiny body and noticing her little eyes open and watching him right back. His smile widened at the sight and he brought her up to press a kiss to her forehead, “Wide awake, my little bug?”

Penny seemed to frown at his patronizing tone, shuffling irritatedly at her confines like her older siblings.

“Okay, pup. Be patient, sweetheart,” he crooned at her, removing the towel entirely and letting her rest fully in his dark hand, “Are you hungry?”

Immediately an image of a full bottle of milk filled his vision and he chuckled quietly, preparing his youngest’s light meal with his thankfully free hand and raising the warm bottle against her pursing lips.

Penny latched onto the rubber nipple, the sounds of her feeding joined Rose’s and Robert’s and Hugo whimpered against his head, grasping his red tufts within his little fists. He raised Hugo’s bottle up to his mouth and the picky boy took a few more sips, suckling periodically before laying passively on top of his father’s head, curled within the fiery locks. Pennywise smiled at him, allowing his hair to come to life and hold him securely inside their blanket-like nest of tendrils.

_ “Sleep, my son… for you will not be able to lay within my hair for long… You will soon grow to be a big strong wizard with magic just like your dam,”  _ he chittered to his son in his eldritch tongue, bringing the bottle away from him and delighting in his nasally snores. 

Rose was slowing in her own suckles and barely even noticed when Pennywise set her bottle aside and brought her to lay in his arms like Robert and Penny. He kissed her little head once more, envisioning her growing into a smaller version of his mate but with just a little bit of him in her. Perhaps she would grow to have his nose, or sense of humor, or even his ability to contort himself. She could become talented in gymnastics, and it would be something positive that he contributed to because try as she might, Hermione wasn’t as flexible as he was.

Pennywise looked over to Robert, wishing the opposite. He hoped his mate’s genes had more of an influence than his did, perhaps shaping his mind and personality rather than his appearance and abilities. He’d still be an eldritch, nevertheless, but that didn’t mean he’d turn out like he did in his own youth. He could be polite, unselfish in his desire to feast on fear, and not let his gluttony consume him.

Now, however, he was a little pup snug in his cradling hand, blissfully unaware of what made him different than his siblings and every other human being. Pennywise booped his little nose, delighting in how it made his son scrunch it up whilst he still fed on his mother’s immensely emotionally charged milk. Hermione had been feeling so many things during their most recent mating and throughout the birth that he’d be surprised if Robert didn’t grow larger over the next day or so. In fact, he couldn’t wait to sample the white creamy liquid himself once his young had their fill.

Penny blubbered around her emptied bottle, clearly ready to be put back to bed. She sent her father an image of a water balloon and he giggled, noticing the similarities between the bloated rubber sac and his daughter’s slightly distended stomach. Pennywise rubbed her cheek before rubbing her stomach in large slow circles, “Did you eat too much, little one? You are just like your mother… always eating too much for her tiny body… You’ll burst like a tick if you do that too much, little bug,” he cooed at her, laughing as she kicked at him in protest, “You’ve only brought this on yourself, you know?”

Pennywise smiled as she fell asleep, looking at his other children and noticing that they’d done the same, curling into him for warmth and comfort in a way he’d never associated with his current form. The clown smiled, shifting between sharp and buck teeth as he eyed the pail next to him and conjured a straw, “Sleep tight, my little bugs.”


	8. Ron Weasley's Judgement Error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I'm back again, but it will likely be a long time (at least a month) before I can post again. I've got a big thing coming up and it is crucial for my graduation from the university I'm attending, and it will be the cause of a lot of stress for me, so depending on my level of stress, motivation, and procrastination, I may or may not post anytime soon. So, If I don't post again before the end of the month, Happy Halloween!  
This prompt was "Ron Weasley shows up at Hermione’s place drunk, horny, and all-around frustrated that Lavender hasn't been putting out so he goes to see Hermione and ends up walking in on her and Penn having hot sex in the living room, but that's not all. Ron in his drunken phase stares at Pennywise and realizes his true form is a spider and ends up passing out on the floor" I changed it up a bit, but I kept things about the same. I hope you all like it if you're into it. If not, that's okay, too. Everything aside from the smut just came to me and I was inspired to write it, and it was so long that I almost made it another one-shot entirely.  
Sorry if it has a lot of errors or spots that are confusing. I'm writing this at a late hour and I've got a nasty head cold, just like I had last month.  
Also, for those who like Ron, I'm sorry. I actually like him, and I like him with Lavender. The differences seen here are from the prompt requested of me.
> 
> Pairing: Pennmione, Unrequited/Previous Ron Weasley x Hermione Granger
> 
> Tags: Ron Bashing, Attempted Rape, Spider/Human Bestiality, kissing, licking, basically all the other Pennmione tags

**June 1990**

Hermione giggled as she watched Robert sitting propped up against her pillows, completely transfixed on the little dark-haired boy in her arms. He purred happily as his mate continued to suckle from her leaking breasts. Tom, meanwhile, made little contented coos as he laid placidly against her. She brushed a small piece of hair out of his dark eyes and rubbed his cheek.

After kissing his temple, Hermione swiveled her head around, scanning the room for her other three babies. Rose was passed out in the playpen and her mother vowed to lay her down in her crib once she was finished feeding Tom. Hugo was playing with and periodically gnawing on his stuffed pygmy puff, a belated Christmas gift from Luna and Rolf Scamander. Lastly, she could spot Penny sitting independently on the opposite end of the room, staring cloudy-eyed at the stack of children’s books.

Penelope could become quite the space-cadet when she was exploring with her mind, traveling into different rooms and foraying out into the enchanted forest around their home. Impressively enough, she’d been able to spot a hidebehind and a few of the more elusive nymphs that even Hermione hadn’t been able to find with her magic. At the same time, the toddler stayed right where Hermione or Pennywise could keep an eye on her.

“Penny, love?” the toddler turned her red-tufted head and refocused her gaze to look at her mother, “Do you want me to read to you?”

_ “Yes,” _ her voice echoed quietly in Hermione’s mind like a soft cloud, making her smile.

“Which story to you want me to read, sweetheart?” she prompted her youngest and Penny turned to look back at the stack, shaking her head dismissively before looking back at her mother.

_ “I want to hear “The Witch and the Eldritch,’” _ Hermione shook her head exasperatedly at the request, silently cursing Pennywise for starting the long-running chain of telling their children about their love story. All five of them were enamored with the tale, always requesting it first when storytime came up before bed. It had gotten to the point where the little telepath could tell it to her verbatim with very few errors.

“Again, Penny? What about one of the  _ Grimm's Fairy Tales _ ? Or  _ Cat in the Hat _ ? I know  _ Corduroy _ is one of your favorites.”

_ “No!” _ Penny’s voice was louder this time as her little face became wrinkled and teary-eyed, “ _ Witch and the Eldritch!” _

“Alright, alright, shh, shh! Please don’t cry, Penny,” she pled to her daughter as she burped Tom and laid him down at Robert’s feet.

Hermione went over to her blubbering child and picked her up, rocking her slowly and rubbing her back before she began to sob. Her tiny fingers grasped her mother’s curly locks, gripping them tightly as she rested her head against her ruffled blouse. Hermione’s hand combed through her red hair, sculpting the malleable damp tufts into something resembling her father’s more chaotic ones. She’d bathed each of her children an hour previous, so Penny still smelled so strongly of peaches, a scent that always surrounded them, according to her mate.

She sat back on the bed, holding the little one in her arms while she watched Robert clap his hands together and coo at Penny, likely hearing the news of the upcoming retelling of their favorite bedtime story. Tom blinked up at her as well, sucking contentedly on his knuckles. Hugo squealed from across the room, raising his arms above his head and completely abandoning his pygmy puff in favor of his mother’s embrace.

“Hold on, little love,” Hermione giggled, setting Penelope down on the bed next to her adopted brother before walking over to pick up her eldest son from the carpeted floor.

He wriggled excitedly in her grasp, babbling and grasping at her hair and hands with drool-slicked fingers. Hermione laughed at his antics, checking over her shoulder and noticing that Rose was still asleep, her little breaths rising and falling in her moving chest and coming out as tiny snores. She was fine where she was, Hermione decided, propping Hugo up on the pillows next to his brother and resituating the other two toddlers into a similar position beside them, allowing Robert to cuddle Tom and hopefully fall asleep easier than the night before.

“Once upon a time, there was a little witch,” she began, using her wand to draw out little stick-figure illustrations to fit the story, “and she had the most beautiful soul in the whole universe. It was so bright that it snuffed out the worst of shadows, and it helped her throughout her childhood. The witch also had a magic wand that used her soul to make wonderful spells and enchantments,” Hermione giggled as her children attempted to reach for the floating figures and huffing when they simply danced out of their grabbing hands. 

“She wanted to use her magic to help people, and so she went to a little town near the coast to help the people there find their missing children. It turns out that there was a lonely, hungry eldritch living underneath the little town. He was sad because no one loved him, and so he ate the poor children, searching for their happiness and delighting in their fear as he ate their little souls,” Robert cooed at seeing the loose depiction of his father as she drew it. 

“When he saw the little witch’s beautiful soul, he wanted to devour it, to eat it so nothing else could. He tried to take her soul by scaring her as a creepy clown with fiery red hair and beautiful red balloons following him everywhere, but she didn’t get very scared. In fact, she liked the clown. He made her curious and he made her happier than she’d been before,” Penny burbled at Bill Gray’s image, spotting her father’s other form instantly.

“So, he became a handsome man to trick her into giving him her soul, but she didn’t like the handsome man as much, so he became the clown again. He realized that he wasn’t going to trick her into giving him her soul, so the eldritch spent more time with the witch, trying to understand why her soul shone so bright, and why she liked his clown form when it scared everyone else.

Slowly, over the coming weeks, the eldritch fell in love with the witch, wanting to make her his, wanting to have children with her,” Hermione paused, noticing her children’s eyes watching her intently. 

“But one day,” she held up her index finger, “the little witch went away, leaving the eldritch alone,” Hugo whimpered, “So, he became very angry and ate four children before the witch returned,” she spoke sinisterly, grabbing for her children’s eight little feet and laughing as they squealed and brought them up away from her grabbing hands.

“The witch was scared of the clown after that, and she thought he was mean, but he saved her from some bad people. So, she began to spend time with him and the handsome man again, thinking they were two different people. But the eldritch was scared the witch wouldn’t like him as the clown anymore, so he got closer using the handsome man.”

“One night, the eldritch revealed himself to be the clown  _ and _ the handsome man, and the little witch was startled at first, but she was also so happy. Then, he asked if he could have her soul, and she said ‘Yes, but only if I could have yours,’ and the eldritch was so happy to be loved. He gave her is old, red, tattered soul and she loved it, nurtured it into being good, loving, and caring.

“Then, there was a group of children who wanted revenge on the eldritch for eating the children. They wanted to hurt him, kill him,” Hermione shushed Penny as her lip began to waver, “but the witch saved the children and made them think the eldritch was dead,” Penny began to hiccup, and Hermione picked her up to hold her in her arms, letting her suckle until the spasms stopped.

“The eldritch and the witch left the little town, riding off into the sunset and living happily ever after,” Hermione grinned at the toddlers’ gummy smiles, “The End.”

Suddenly, Robert squealed, waving at something across the room and Tom, Hugo and Penny followed suit, wiggling in their spots against the pillows and in Hermione’s arms as they tried to crawl over to the edge of the bed. Hermione looked over her shoulder and noticed all too familiar red balloons floating into the room from the hallway. They began to fill the room, their strings trailing along the carpet like tiny white snakes.

The witch laughed, shaking her head at her mate’s theatrics, “You best come help me before our children tumble off the bed.”

Robert squawked as a white-gloved hand picked him up just as he reached the edge of the bed. The other large hand was snug around Hugo as he was flipped over onto his back. The little boy wriggled, trying to flip himself back over but having no luck, much like a turtle.

“Sorry, doll…” Pennywise purred down at her, his eyelids heavy and heated, pupils dilated, and irises a honeyed amber yellow, “I do believe it is bedtime for these little ones, is it not?”

Hermione shuddered, looking away to press a kiss to her youngest daughter’s head, “Mmm… perhaps they could be put down an hour or two early…”

“Perfect,” the clown purred at her, leaning over her seated form and pressing a chaste yet passionate kiss to her lips, “I can’t wait to catch you, my sweet Hermione…”

The witch stuck her tongue out and brushed his upper lip, “You’ll have to give me a head start.”

Pennywise shook his head, grinning sharply at her request, “Alright, but that means it’s my true form coming out to play tonight.”

Hermione shuddered again, knowing how helpless she always felt under the large bulk of her mate’s eight-limbed thorax and abdomen. But sometimes it was so much more exhilarating to be caught and bound and thoroughly ravaged by such a beast.

“Oh-okay,” Hermione’s words came out in a loosely concealed moan and she knew he could smell the moment the tiniest dribble of slick escaped her snatch.

His nose flared and a deep resonating purr echoed from his chest, rendering his young instantly docile and sleepy as he quickly tucked Hugo and Robert into their cribs, paused to gently scoop Rose from the floor and place her next to Hugo. Tom went with Pennywise with little resistance, being carried to his crib in one hand and adjusted to fit alongside her eldritch son as Robert’s “little spoon.”

Lastly, Pennywise plucked Penelope from her mother’s arms and held her forehead to his. A chuckle left his lips as their daughter likely told him about her day. He’d been gone before Hermione had even awoken, likely having to travel far to find his meal. So, neither she nor their young had seen him all day.

“Is that true, little bug?” he murmured quietly and Penny felt around his massive head, tugging on his hair and squealing. 

“Dada!” she clapped her hands and laughed at Pennywise’s shocked expression. He looked over to Hermione who laughed and shook her head knowingly.

“She’s been waiting all afternoon to show you that,” the witch grinned, looking at the little half-eldritch and nodding in encouragement, “Penny? Who am I?”

“Mama!” Penelope announced proudly, giggling as Hermione came over to blow a raspberry on her tummy.

“Yes! Little love! Mama’s so proud of you! Dada’s speechless, isn’t he?” 

“Dada!”

“Penn?” Hermione watched her mate’s face go through a series of emotions, unsure what to go with and settling on shock, “Are you okay?”

“I…” the eldritch floundered, cradling his daughter to his chest and looking panicked, “I feel… I’ve never felt like this before,” he held Hermione in his bright blue gaze, “I feel so much pride and happiness that I don’t know what to do…”

“That’s good, isn’t it?” Hermione smiled, kissing Penny’s little face as she continued to repeat her father’s new nickname, kicking her little feet against his chest.

Pennywise closed his eyes and breathed in his daughter’s peachy scent, “Yeah,” he exhaled calmly, regaining a bit of his horniness from before, “Yeah, it is…” he looked heatedly at Hermione before looking back at his clever little girl, “Dada’s proud of you too, my little bug,” he booped her nose and she caught his finger, holding it in her grasp and bringing it towards her mouth to suck on it, “Oh, no, no, no, little bug,” he took his finger back and replaced it with a pacifier, “If anyone’s gonna be sucking my fingers tonight, it’s gonna be Mama.”

Hermione blushed, remembering the little deal she made with her mate the night before.

★★★

Her little eldritch son had become quite the little terror during the previous night, learning to crawl as far as a month ahead of his other siblings and applying his practiced skill set in the wee hours of the morning. She’d nearly had a panic attack when she’d woken up to feed a crying Rose and realized that Robert wasn’t in his crib and Pennywise was sound asleep in their bed.

Frazzled, she held Rose to her breast with one arm and used her other hand to cast a lumos around the floor, wondering if he’d climbed out of his crib and was playing with his toys on the floor. Nervously, she waddled around, bouncing Rose as she checked every nook and cranny of their room. The door was locked, so unless he’d figured out how to teleport, she should’ve still been in the room.

Tom had been sleeping peacefully in his crib, sans an overbearing Robert cuddling up to him or clinging off the bars keeping him inside. Hermione whimpered to herself, soothing Rose back to sleep and setting her back into her own crib. The witch moved to wake Pennywise but a warm wet droplet hit her cheek and she froze, analyzing the rapidly cool clear fluid with her finger as she wiped it off her face. 

Another droplet hit her in the same spot and she quickly shined her wand upwards and nearly dropped it, screaming in surprise. Pennywise was instantly at her side, cradling her shaking form underneath his larger frame and glancing upward at where her wand was lighting the high, sloping ceiling. His amber eyes widened but he was quick to soothingly lave at her mating bite with his warm tongue, making sure to cleanse her cheek of their son’s saliva.

“It’s okay, doll,” Pennywise crooned in her pricked ear, “He’s honing his hunting instincts and learning how to stay vigilant for his mate. He’ll sleep for a long time tomorrow. His human side eventually won’t be able to keep up with his nocturnal prowls, so he should grow out of it soon. He’s just learning through exploration, just like any other human baby. We should have been prepared for this… He’s been crawling for the last couple of weeks, and he can see farther now…” Pennywise rubbed her belly in large smooth circles, knowing how much the gesture calmed his mate despite her regretfully barren womb.

“B-b-but his he-head…” Hermione bemoaned, “It’s on b-backwards, and he’s stuck to the ceiling…”

Sure enough, her little eldritch son was baring his single trio of sharp teeth at his parents in a wide unnatural grin, his head turned one-hundred-eighty degrees so they could see his face and his little nappy-covered bum at the same time. As Hermione’s light shined on him, Robert crawled away from the bright beam, cooing like one of the pigeons Hermione always saw in New York when she visited her old co-workers.

Pennywise smiled at the impromptu little game their son had started, watching him skitter around to avoid his mother’s light with his own night vision. He was a clever little bugger, he’d give him that. Looking around the floor, he noticed fresh drool on a few of the smaller rodent-shaped stuffed animals. If they’d had a rat scurrying around the room, Robert likely would have been quick and smart enough to snatch one up.

He could tell Hermione was getting frustrated, judging by her little irritated huffs at Robert’s elusiveness. Chuckling, he went over to the closest wall and crawled upwards, intending to sneak up on his distracted son as he was solely focused on the bright beam of light, much like a cat with a laser-pointer.

Hermione noticed his move and gradually began to push Robert closer to his father who lie in wait, hanging lower from his spider legs. However, their son just wouldn’t move as far back as she was baiting him to. The little eldritch was only an extra arm’s reach away and he threatened to move away from Pennywise, crawling slightly to the left—

“Robbie!” Hermione whined desperately and the toddler paused, tilting his head at her and making a lower coo, sounding more like an owl than a pigeon, “C’mon, Robbie,” he burbled quietly, “it’s time for bed.”

Suddenly, Pennywise struck, capturing the boy’s nape and peeling him off the ceiling with his humanoid hands. Robert cried, spooked by his father’s sudden appearance and surprised at being held by his little scruff, something Hermione had been amazed at when she found out he had one.

Robert was lowered into her awaiting arms, head facing the right way but still sobbing. Hermione kissed and cooed at him, replicating her mate’s purr to the best of her abilities. Out of the five children, “the purr,” as she liked to call it, worked on her little eldritch the best.

“Aww… Did Daddy scare you, Bobby?” she frowned at her mate as he sheepishly came down from the ceiling, “That wasn’t very nice, was it? Are you hungry? Some food might make you forget about Daddy being mean, huh?”

Sure enough, the toddler calmed down at the smell of nearby food, reaching out to his mother’s hair and squeezing it between two tiny fists. It was almost pathetic how matted her hair was from his, as well as his siblings’, fixation on the brown curly locks. Pennywise fretted over it often, taking the time to brush it for her before bed.

Smiling, Hermione lowered the neckline of her nightdress and led his tiny gaping mouth to her nipple, watching him suckle for a few moments before looking to Pennywise, or at least his shiny cobalt eyes as they shined in the blackness not lit by her wand.

“Was that necessary, Penn?” Hermione prompted tersely.

“...no.”

“And what does that mean?”

“I have to go hunting tomorrow,” Pennywise nodded dejectedly, knowing he got a bit rougher with his mate and young when he was close to needing to feed, “Can I hunt  _ you _ ?” he asked after a moment.

Hermione paused, considering her plans and remembering that she had the day off. She was going to spend the day with her little ones, of course, but now that her mate was getting ravenous… well… that certainly added a bit of spice to her Sunday. She knew full well that he became especially horny after a good hunt, especially if he became very well-fed.

“ _ After  _ you hunt,” she replied and he chuckled knowingly, coming closer to suck on the tips of her ears and nose before bringing their rosy lips together. Their tongues tangled, black wrapping around red and tickling her pearly white teeth. When they separated a minute later, a string of saliva connected their ravaged mouths.

“It’s a date, my sexy little mate,” he rhymed, kneeling down to suckle from her free breast and easing her down into his lap, their son squeezed comfortably between them with one of his hands holding her long curly brown hair and the other ensnared in his father's identical red tufts.

★★★

Meanwhile, Ron Weasley was incredibly angry and completely drunk off his ass as he stepped through fireplace after fireplace from England to the United States to reach the one person he knew he could count on for comfort. So what if she was now married with kids? They’d been together once, so that meant something, didn’t it? Screw Lavender and the lackluster sex! He knew where the quality pussy was anyway.

He could just picture Hermione’s beautiful curves, plush arse, and large heaving breasts heavy and full from all the breastfeeding she’d been doing for the last few months. Perhaps she would let him have a taste of her milk. Bill likely got to drink a lot of it for knocking her up five bloody times in one go. Lavender wanted what Hermione had, a fabulous house, a handsome husband (as though he wasn’t), and a beautiful family. 

The healers had told him it was unlikely he could father a child due to his family’s deep roots in almost every branch of Wizarding Britain’s Sacred 28 pure-blooded families. Despite being from a family with many children, he’d been cursed with the results of their ancient incest. Cousins marrying cousins, leaving behind distant cousins tricked into thinking they’d have strong genetics. His parents were flukes carrying those cursed genes and passing them down to him and not his perfect sister, the first female Weasley in ages.

Ron huffed and puffed outside his old flame’s house, oblivious to the hunt within. His drunken mind somehow came up with the right spell to sneak into the house and begin his search for Hermione. Dazed, he began to check every cabinet, even the kitchen ones despite there being no possible way for a human to fit inside them. He checked the basement and the laundry area before going back upstairs and looking in the hall closet, finally finding Hermione.

She was completely naked, just as she was meant to be, and yet, she was looking at him in confusion.  _ That’s not right _ , his drunken mind tried to put the pieces together but instead just set them aflame with the alcohol running through his veins. 

“Ron?” Hermione spoke his name and he was in heaven, “What are you doing here?” she tilted her head before realizing she was standing in front of her ex completely naked and her mate could come around at any moment, “Is it really you? This isn’t funny, Penn?” she bucked against his wandering hands as they reached for her, “You know I don’t like it when you turn into my friends! Are you testing me?”

Ron lurched forward and wrapped his arms around her, crushing their mouths together hard enough to hear the clack of their teeth against each other. Hermione made a muffled cry and pushed against the taller male, tasting the alcohol on his tongue and immediately knowing it wasn’t Pennywise. The eldritch never drank, claiming that it simply had no effect on him whereas coffee was his equivalent of alcohol. As such, he often called her an alcoholic for as much as she drank it.

He grasped her fumbling wrists harshly in his fists, pushing her further into the closet. She tripped over little baby shoes and large boots and just about any kind of footwear imaginable, falling into the far wall cushioned by various jackets worn by her and Bill Gray. The door fell closed behind them and Hermione whimpered as they were became sheathed in darkness.

Ron gripped the back of her neck, holding their mouths together as his other hand abandoned her now bruised wrists to wander along her helplessly leaking breasts as they heaved heavy breaths from all the jostling. Tears fell down her face as she silently sobbed, from both fear and anger at what her ex was doing. She thought they’d parted well as friends, but clearly he’d been hiding many things during the previous summer. Just as Ron’s intrusive hand moved to touch her nethers, the door flew open, revealing the silhouette of her mate.

Hermione could see the moment he finally registered what he was seeing, looking between her shaken and traumatized nudity to Ron’s possessive grip and markings on her wrists and disheveled lips. His eyes grew so unbelievably red that they looked almost black in the dim light of the hallway. His toothy grin melted away, tilting downward into a gaping sharp-toothed snarl. His claws emerged from his fingers and toes, shredding through fabric and leather before biting into the door handle and floorboards.

One of the sharp hands flew forward to sink its claws into the meat of Ron’s shoulder in five painful stabs, yanking him around and throwing him into the side of the closet. Ron barely moved, his head reeling at the sudden change of view as it took him a few seconds to process what had just happened. Hermione jumped at her mate’s action, shielding her eyes as she spotted the brightness emerging from Pennywise’s contorting mouth. However, the light went away and the sound of flesh meeting flesh met her ears.

“Piss off, you bloody—!” was all Ron got to say before he took a fist to the face, a loud crunch echoing within the tiny space as he was forcibly knocked out.

Then he was on her, sniffing along her skin and snarling at her bruises and tainted lips. He licked at the offending areas with his tongue, covering them in multiple layers of his scent before migrating to her mating bite and sinking his teeth into the flesh. Pennywise lapped at the wound, holding his mate as she shook in his grasp. Slick began to drip from her aroused cunny and Pennywise noticed the new presence with a relieved purr. She’d been unwilling in this previously-labeled betrayal. His inner eldritch was sated at the news, now only itching to soothe his mate and reclaim her body as his.

He purred at her despite his bloodlust, rubbing her shaking limbs in his declawed hands. Little chittering coos, much like the ones he made for his distressed young, left his lips and worked their way into Hermione’s nerves, calming her down enough so she could speak without breaking off to sob.

“Y-y-you didn’t kill him…” Hermione rasped, her throat raw with her previously-trapped sobs.

“No, my sweet,” he crooned, kissing her neck and lapping purposefully at her lips, “That is your decision to make.”

“He was so drunk, and unstable… Something horrible must have happened for him to act like this.”

“That doesn’t mean he should have tried to steal you from me,” he growled at her avoidance of the subject at hand, “He wanted to fuck you, attempt to  _ breed _ your perfect womb with his  _ weak _ seed outside of your heat.”

“He’ll likely be full of regret when he sobers up,” she reminded him, “You know him, Penn… He’s not like this, at all,” she looked over at him and shivered, “I can obliviate him, and he can go home tomorrow. Lavender is probably worried sick.”

Pennywise growled, “Fine, but I want to make him watch as I take you, seed you in my true form. He so does fear spiders…”

Hermione wrung her hands in nervousness, “You know how I feel about voyeurism…”

Pennywise kissed her soothingly, delighting in the lack of foreign flavors on her cleansed tongue, “You won’t even notice he’s here, doll.

“Fine,” Hermione kissed his jawline as he picked her up, cradling her in his large arms and carrying her down the hall and into the living room.

Hermione’s eyes widened at the intricately woven web he’d constructed above the living room furniture, “So this is what you meant by giving me a head start…”

★★★

Ron awoke to moaning. His mouth was covered with some kind of tape and his eyes cracked open blearily as he took in the scene in front of him. He was still very drunk, but perhaps he was also drugged if he was seeing a giant spider vibrating its abdomen over his other best friend, his ex.

Looking around, he noticed that he was sitting in the corner of a giant spider web, and that web was above Hermione’s living room. The spider in question was at least five times the size of a human, completely white with blackened legs and underbelly, and in possession of eight eyes the shade of hellfire. It’s giant legs were bracketed around Hermione, her naked body twitching and writhing underneath.

“Ohh~ Penn~” she moaned, rolling her naked hips into the spider’s abdomen.

The spider, meanwhile, nibbled at her bound wrists, delighting in how her pulse jumped a little more with each brush of his fuzzy chelicerae. It purred at her moans, speeding its thrusts up to be just a little bit faster. Hermione moaned louder, beginning to thrust her hips in tandem with her mate’s. She gripped his pedipalps and kissed his little fangs when his head leaned close to hers. His eyes grew brighter as he crooned at her, leaning down to nibble the fresh bite on her neck.

Then the spider was jolting, pulsing into Hermione’s bouncing hips, “Ah!~ Ah!~ Ah!~”

Her climax hit her like a freight train, and she arched up as much as she could before dropping back to the comforting embrace of the web beneath her, completely unconscious. Pennywise purred at her, contented that he’d thoroughly knotted his little mate once more. Through smelling her, he knew his seed wouldn’t take, at least not alone. He’d have to disrupt her cycle by snatching an egg or two from her ovaries and planting them in her womb to jumpstart a heat with her knotting.   
  


Ron’s mind finally caught up to him as he jolted in his bound spot. Hermione was having sex with a spider, perhaps even an albino acromantula from the size of the male above her, and she was loving it.

Pennywise looked over at Ron with his eight fiery eyes and shrunk into his clown form, spooking the other red-haired male even more before losing a bit more height and turning into Bill Gray. The Weasley male jumped at the sight of Bill’s glowing red eyes and jagged smile. The eldritch looked down at his sated mate and looked back up at Ron.

_ A new fly in my endless web… _

Ron fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for still reading these little oneshots as they come out. I've got two more oneshots to write and then I'll likely move onto the Alien (1979) Pennmione AU fic I've been planning for a while. :D


	9. Canis eldritch (Pennmione)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back again!
> 
> I've just gone on my holiday break, so I'll be spending some quality time with my laptop for the rest of the month catching up on my novel and these oneshots. So, get ready for a few of those. I have a few ideas for a Christmas special oneshot that has both Hermione's and Pennywise's parents making an appearance in a sort of National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation sort of way. It will be cracktastic holiday fun if I decide to do it. So, please let me know if I should. I'd like to hear your opinions as this collection is what readers recommend. Whoever lets me know within the next few days will be my indicators for the majority, so feel free to speak up. ;)
> 
> As for this oneshot, this one was asked of me a while ago and I'd wanted to keep it around 3,000 words but that milestone came and went without anything wrapping up so I wrote it until it felt finished.  
The prompt was "Hermione storms out of the house and away from Pennywise. She encountered a few douchebags intending to rape her and then Pennywise turns up and saves the day as a werewolf biker. He also suggests that if she said yes, he will be totally willing to fuck her in his werewolf form. Let him give her a huge surprise or something, you know Hermione would never ask Pennywise to do that. The timing is completely your choice."  
This is a bit of a redux from the scene in WL, but I thought it definitely had a different feel to it as I wrote it. A few things were switched around but I think I fulfilled the prompt. By the way, thank you all for waiting a long two months for an update (At least those of you who are still here). Things got crazy for me in that time, but now I've only got my novel to worry about until January. Also, I included a little Hemlock Grove reference at the end. I've never watched the show, but I know Bill Skarsgard played one of the characters. :D
> 
> Tags:  
Bestiality, non-con infidelity (Hermione is nearly raped even though a split side of her wanted it at the time), kissing, licking, biting, breast play, lactation kink, knotting, cum-bathing/scent-marking, breeding kink/impregnation, idk what else? Really just anything involving odd kinky bestiality with an anthropomorphic wolf Pennywise. (I think most of you know what you're getting into at this point.)

**September 2nd, 1992**

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief where she sat at her immaculate desk, another long day at work done and over with. The subtle sound of rain hitting the roof of her building eased her mind. It had always been a source of comfort for her, even back before her life was filled with primary-colored eyes and little hybrids. Reaching for the sound, her hands rose up into the stiff air of her office, coercing her spine into a satisfying crack. While she was often busy with patients, there was an awful lot of sitting around and filling out paperwork during her quiet hours. The witch moaned quietly as stood up and began to gather her things. An eager grin crept across her face as she adjusted the strap of her purse and zipped up her jacket. Now, she could devote the rest of her evening to spending time with her little family.

However, today was a special day, and Hermione wanted to surprise Pennywise when she returned home. She could tell he’d been scheming, too, mapping out her figure extra carefully with his tongue, inquiring after her favorite coffee and meals after giving her a good-morning-kiss, and even stealing a few of her quills and parchment. She wondered what he was up to, but also quickly began planning, putting his behavior in the back of her mind. After all, wedding anniversaries only come around once a year.

The witch had pulled out all the stops, she’d gotten him new gloves and boots, tailoring them to his preference and putting them in a beautiful black box held together by a satin red ribbon. A wide selection of sweet berries was in another smaller box, a bottle of fruit punch was decorated with the same ribbon, and to top off her gifts, she even snagged a blood bag from down the hall, the fruits of a particular donor she’d personally attended to. He’d been a young man in his early twenties wanting to donate blood because he lost a bet. To both of their surprises, he’d been petrified of needles and promptly passed out after the needle was taken out of his skin. For an extra bit of fun, she also picked up a one-thousand-piece puzzle for them to do together when they weren’t working to fuck each other’s brains out, not that she’d need to bait him with a puzzle. The witch knew he’d be willing to do anything as long as they were together and she was at least mostly nude.

Speaking of which, underneath her healer robes, Hermione was wearing a rather sexy red, black, and white-laced set of lingerie with multiple garter belts and strings wrapping around her torso. A sheer red cover up shielded her from chafing under the robes, and she knew her mate would appreciate the sentiment for less than two seconds before the offending garment was ripped to shreds or discarded on the ground. Her black pumps had also been difficult to walk in for the majority of the day, but she knew it would all be worth it to have his dexterous tongue laving over her sore heels and toes. 

Leaving the office in a blur, she gathered everything she’d prepared for her husband, placing the wrapped gifts in a discreet-looking shopping bag she often used when she went to get food for herself and her young. Her clipped step sped up as she hurried towards the apparation-designated area hoping that his gift wasn’t miles better than hers. He’d probably been setting up all day, tending to their children in the interim. Maybe he’d gotten them to do something cute for her like they did for Mother’s Day last spring. Hermione had been so unprepared that she’d literally burst into tears.

Pennywise had gotten them all to run to her as soon as she walked in the door. She’d never forget their cute five-part chorus of “I love you, Mummy.” It had been so embarrassing when she’d started crying at the endearment, knowing Pennywise purposefully gave the phrase an English accent and had likely sat with them and practiced the phrasing. Robert had barely begun to speak just a few weeks prior, Penelope prefered to communicate telepathically, Rose babbled incoherently to the point where only she and Pennywise could understand her, Hugo had a stubborn little stutter when he got over-excited, much like his father, and Tom had been nearly silent with his words at the time. So, to have all of her children accentuating their words in firm and clear unison made her so happy. 

They’d immediately gotten upset at her tears, of course, but gradually calmed as she gave each of her little ones a big hug and a ton of little kisses to their rosy cheeks and button noses.

Hermione smiled at the memory, apparating to the front gate of their heavily-warded home and unlocking the enchanted barrier with a swish of her wand. Now inside, she secured the property’s defenses and strode up the driveway, walking daintily yet swiftly in her pumps and holding the straps of the shopping bag in the crux of her elbow. 

The witch nearly lunged for the doorknob, jabbing the key into the lock, flicking her wrist, and pushing the door open with her shoulder and another wrist flick on the handle. 

With the exception of her open-mouthed panting, it was quiet in the entryway. Drooping slightly, she threw her work bag onto a chair in the kitchen and walked upstairs, wondering where everyone was. Her lacy panties began to dampen despite the lack of stimulation, Pennywise’s deep-seated pheromones within the house working their way into her senses and priming her for another successful mating. Biting her lip, she frustratedly ground her thighs together in hope to relieve the ache only to feel even more of her fluids dribble out of her.

She froze, wondering if she’d somehow gotten her period when she’d hadn’t had it for nearly three years, since being mated to Pennywise. Looking down, she subtly checked for blood staining her clothing but only found a lewd wet spot on the seat of her panties. The witch frowned. She’d never so much without being fully aroused before.

Determinedly, she climbed the stairs and strode into her shared bedroom, noting a lack of rose petals, candles, or anything romantic. Hermione frowned harder, hugging her gifts to her chest as she walked over Henry’s room to check if he was home. 

At nineteen, he’d already left for his second year of college at one of the larger schools in Maine, but he came home rather frequently over the previous year, and stayed with her and Pennywise over his longer breaks. Their children missed him when he was gone, often toddling into his room, expecting him to be there and throwing a small fit when he wasn’t. It had gotten frequent enough that Pennywise preferred to lock the door so they’d fall prey to the “out of sight, out of mind” trick that young children often fell for.

The room was dark and sporting a thin layer of dust, so she gravitated to the next room over, finding some discarded toys and books laying on the floor but none of her three sons in sight. Confused, she turned to check Rose and Penny’s room, only for the door to swing inward. Hermione yelped at the sudden movement and quickly righted her teetering frame, stepping into the brightly-lit room where little giggles and babbles met her ears. Sometimes she’d forgotten about the silencing charm placed on different rooms in the house.

Before she got the chance to properly survey the room, an arm wrapped itself around her middle and she found herself straddling a thigh. A nose dragged along her nape, followed quickly by a dark tongue that left a cooling slick trail on her skin. Lips kissed her neck and another arm crossed over her front to hold her opposite shoulder against his in a much more possessive hug.

Hermione wriggled surprisedly, accidentally bumping her clit on Bill Gray’s thigh and letting out a quiet moan. She could  _ hear _ the resulting smirk creep its way onto her mate’s face as he rubbed her belly, purposefully keeping his hands away from her nethers so as to not scar the little eyes and ears in the room with them.

“It appears the enchanting Queen Hermione has decided to grace us with her presence!” Pennywise announced dramatically, playing to his daughters’ whims and holding up his cup of “tea” as he turned to lock his blue eyes with her brown ones, “Would Her Majesty be delighted to join the Princesses’ tea party?”

Hermione gulped, turning away from him and looking to her daughters with a delighted grin, “I would.”

Rose and Penelope giggled, waving their makeshift feather fans in front of their faces, “T’anks, Mummy,” Rose articulated coyly with her pinky extended, sipping her apple juice and pretending it was tea.

Pennywise grinned at the display, adjusting the king’s crown on his head and producing a smaller one for his mate. It settled nicely into her rich chestnut curls, he thought as he began to tug at her overcoat and healer robes, thinking she was wearing a simple garb underneath them. However, when he looked down her front, he noticed a very distracting piece of red lace acting as her bra strap. His purr turned into a low rumble and his grip on her hip tightened in want.

“Her Majesty came bearing gifts?” he growled in her ear and Hermione smiled, keeping an eye on her daughters as they attempted to serve each other more juice and cookies, even offering some to their brothers who were playing on the other side of the room. Hugo was dressed up in a little dragon costume, complete with a tail and wings while Robert had donned a shiny knight costume and was being chased around the room by his older brother. Tom had realized she’d gotten home and was waddling towards her, wearing the black robes of a warlock and wielding a dark wooden staff.

“I did, my King,” she answered blithely, handing him the shopping bag and crawling out of his lap so he could open his gifts and she could see his expressions.

Meanwhile, Tom curled into her side and she returned the hug, pressing a gentle kiss to the raven-haired boy’s temple, “Hello, Tom… Were you a good boy, today?”

The dark-eyed toddler nodded happily and chirped a, “Yes, Mum,” at her before rejoining Hugo and Robert in their new game of tag.

Pennywise had since opened his gifts and was staring amazedly at the fear-filled blood bag in his grasp, visibly salivating at the smells. Shaking his head erratically, he turned to her, indicating to the berries he’d snuck a sample of, the bottle of fruit punch, the puzzle, and the new gloves and boots, “Thank you, love… but what’s the occa—”

Penelope immediately began to weep from across the table, “Daddy forgot…” she rubbed her teary eyes witch a pudgy hand as Hermione moved to console her.

“Oh, Penny, it’s okay. Don’t cry. What did you say, sweetheart?” the witch laughed humorlessly, hoping what her daughter was saying wasn’t true.

“Daddy forgot the aniversawwy,” she wailed, clutching at Hermione’s arms as they wrapped comfortingly around her. 

The witch gathered the little telepath in her arms, wrapping her legs around her torso and coercing her arms into looping around her neck. A wet spot began to soak through her robes and due to the bitter feelings in her gut, she had a feeling that sex was going to be off the table for the rest of the night. Penny’s red tufts seemed to droop at her newfound mood and Hermione took off the tiara within them so she could card her fingers through them unyielded, an action that always had the little one sleeping in no time.

Even now, Hermione could feel her muted sobs growing smaller and smaller, turning into hiccups before dissolving entirely. Belatedly, the witch noticed her other four children gathered around the two of them. She sighed, standing up and moving to walk out of the room, “C’mon boys, it’s bedtime,” she directed at her three sons, reaching a hand down to hold Hugo’s as she led the three of them to their own room.

One of the beds seemed virtually unused, but Hermione didn’t feel like reprimanding Robert for sleeping in Tom’s bed at the moment. So, she tucked the destined mates under the former’s covers, giving both teary-eyed boys a quick cuddle and reassuring kiss before walking across the room to assist Hugo into his bed. 

Her little bookworm crawled under his blankets, curling up into a foetal position as his wet whisky orbs blinked rapidly up at her. He looked to be on the verge of tears and Hermione kissed them away, rubbing his back until she could hear his breathing slow out of his distressed heart rate. Carefully, she moved the various children’s books from his comforter and placed them on the nearby shelf with the others.

Adjusting the exhausted Penelope on her hip, she strode back to where Pennywise was still sitting silently in shock. Rose was crying now, too, clinging to her father and attempting to get a reaction out of him.

Hermione’s anger skyrocketed at her daughter’s distress, thundering her feet across the carpeted floor to snatch Rose from her mate’s still form and walk her over to her own bed. She ripped the covers away and grunted for her daughter to lie down. Penelope whimpered at the sound, clutching her mother’s neck a little tighter and making the older witch hiss tightly.

Carefully, she detached the telepath from her person and set her down on the ground, allowing her to hold her arm while she reached for the hairbrush on Rose’s nightstand. The little witch’s watery eyes widened as she began to sob.

“No! Daddy!” she bemoaned, wishing for her father to take up his usual routine of brushing his daughter’s tangled curls before bed.

Hermione grit her teeth, looking over her shoulder at Pennywise, who had changed back to his usual clown form but was still listlessly staring down at the gifts on the little table before him, “Daddy’s not feeling very well, baby.”

Rose cried into her pillow, turning away from Hermione and curling up much like her younger brother did. Penny whined, too, clutching her mother’s leg and crawling up into her lap as she sat down next to Rose. Picking up the brush, she brushed what she could of her stubborn daughter’s curly hair until she fell asleep.

“It’s okay, Rose… Daddy can brush it tomorrow,” Hermione cooed, sounding more cheerful than she felt as she pressed a goodnight kiss to Rose’s temple, “Goodnight, little love…”

Penny’s red tufty head dropped against her chest, her baby blues closed in uneasy sleep. So, Hermione was quick to tuck her youngest daughter into bed, give her a goodnight kiss as well, and finally leave the room, intent to go for an evening walk and clear her head. She hardly spared Pennywise a glance as she left the room.

As she made her trek downstairs, she was stopped in the kitchen by arms coming around to trap her arms against her torso, “Don’t go…” a rumbling watery voice whined into her mating bite, “Please…”

Hermione growled, trying to shake him off, “No... no! I’m still mad at you! I can’t believe you forgot our anniversary…” she trailed off, tears gathering behind her eyes and her throat clenching sadly, “Let me go, love—”

Pennywise immediately snarled at the idea, only pulling her closer and sinking his suddenly sharp teeth into her mating bite. The witch cried out, reaching for her wand as she often did on the rare occasions he got like this. A harsh stunner threw him off her and she was gone with a ‘pop,’ apparating near the edge of Salem.

★★★

The night was cold and her robes were thinner than she preferred, including the sheer red slip between her slutty lingerie and conservative uniform. Blood leaked from her most recent bite, making her shiver with dread at how her mate will react when she returns home, or if he’d decided to hunt her down himself. Anything was possible when he became frayed at the edges of his human disguise.

The wind howled, ruffling her dismayed brown curls and setting her teeth further on edge. A neon sign for what was likely a bar blinked in the distance and she saw the light for what it was: a beacon.

Quickly, she broke into a run, crossing the asphalt-covered road and leaping onto the concrete sidewalk. Potholes and puddles got her shoes wet, and even her taller pumps couldn’t stop her toes from getting soaked in rainwater. She gripped her larger robes in one hand as she ran down the dimly-lit street, the perpetual neon light reflecting along the darkened windows of the closed shops. The alleyways gaped through the mirrored beams, swallowing what light they could and remaining ambiguous to the witch’s plight.

Hermione didn’t notice the decrepit crevice in front of her spit out a pack of shady men holding liquor bottles in their uncoordinated hands and smoking joints that left a sour scent in her nostrils until they were in right in front of her and completely unavoidable. Whether they were coming from the back of the magical tattoo parlor or the neon-lit bar, she didn’t know, and she didn’t care.

They stumbled out of the alleyway, a few leaning against the brick walls on either side of them. Their faces glinted supernaturally in the neon lights, emphasizing the old rainwater and sweat on their skin and leather jackets. Hermione gasped silently, her red-lipped mouth gaping open and closed like a fish as she moved to back up. While she had her wand, it was stuck in one of the many dark pockets of her robe and she’d placed it there in her rage and sadness. Now, she had no idea which one it had been in except that it wasn’t in the correct pocket. Her knees wobbled nervously, the rest of her stock-still in shock. It had been a few years since that night, but much of it was still in her mind.

Wind blew through her hair once more, now sending it tumbling in front of her face, temporarily blinding her and letting the men catch a whiff of her perfume. While she didn’t wear much, mostly for her mate’s immense dislike of it, she was firm on it being in her hair.

Hermione panicked at her sudden lack of sight, reaching her hands up to get her riotous curls out of her face and over her shoulders. As soon as she did, however, her wide whiskey eyes landed on five other pairs. One looked her up and down, visibly observing her figure with morphing animalistic eyes, _ werewolves or some other sentient creatures _ , her quick mind told her. Another stared at her lips, his breath hitching with each of her exhales. The other three locked on her breasts, watching them move under her robes. No one spoke, not that they needed to when they were looking at her so lustfully.

However, something was wrong. Their eyes had grown cloudy and their breaths had become staggered. Almost blindly, they reached for her, encircling her when two of the men crowded her from behind, pushing her into their de facto leader, the tallest and biggest of the five.

“Hey, baby…” a low voice crooned above her and she could feel his hot breath in her hair as she looked up, “You’re lookin’ pretty lonely… so, how about the boys and I keep you company?”

Foggy icy blue eyes gazed into hers, so similar to her mate’s that her heart sank further. His hair was dark and he sported a rather bushy goatee. Muscles bulged underneath his jacket and he flexed when she noticed her wandering eyes. Then, he bent his neck slightly, quickly latching his right hand onto the back of her head and pulling her forward, locking their lips together before she could vocally protest. 

He tasted of liquor and pot, but also something much more sinful that drew her attention, dangerous. Something awoke inside her, something she hadn’t realized grew within her with every moment she spent mated to Pennywise. It made her  _ want _ the big strong male in front of her. In the back of her mind, its eager coos promised a strong clutch.

“I can smell your blood,  _ bruja _ . It sings to be claimed…” a baritone accent curled around her ear,

She found herself hitching her leg over his jean-clad hips before she realized what she was doing. His belt buckle dug into her crotch and she whined into the kiss, pushing back against him so she could breathe. Gasping for the cool fall air, she threw her head back and her mind began to clear. Hermione realized what was happening to her, and they were too far gone to listen to her pleas.

“Please! Stop! You have to get away from me—” another pair of lips were on hers, this time those of a dark blonde-haired male who nipped his way around her teeth and teased her tongue with his own.

Belatedly, she felt other hands on her, groping her shapely arse and breasts, grasping for her hands and hips. Two pelvises were rutting against her thighs, and another was effectively sandwiching her between the bigger man, bucking his clothed cock into her rear. The final man, the shortest and visibly youngest of the five squeezed himself in with the others, tugging at her robes and exposing her breasts to the group. Hermione whined and wiggled but the large man held her tightly, nipping at her neck and sucking harder with each breath. Immediately, her nipples hardened at the cool night air, beginning to drip. 

“Shh…” he rumbled into her ear, “A few knots in ya will do ya some good. We’ll take good care of ya.”

Suddenly, she could feel all five of them go still, laser-focusing on the off-white droplets escaping her breasts. The males around her breathed heavier, two of them pulling her arms back and together in a way that forced her chest to puff out and nearly bump the taller man’s face as he leaned in to kiss her bare neck. She would have screamed had she not felt the tell-tale sign of a silencing charm around them, muffling the ambient night street. Screaming would do nothing for her now. Instead, she felt silent tears running down her face.

His goatee was rough against her skin, but his lips were as soft and hot as his slick tongue that poked out between his teeth to sample her flesh. Hermione gaped at the sensation and the unbidden feelings of lust running rampant through her veins. Her robes fell to the concrete ground and she whined at the chill and more frantic groping from the other men.

“You’re so sexy,  _ bruja pequeña  _ ... I’ll bet you’re a good mama, too,” the man grumbled wantonly, lowering his head to lap at her pebbled nipples and the milk steadily flowing from them, “Do you feed your baby with these, or are they just for us lucky tourists you pick up around town—”

A loud snarl echoed along the street, seeming to come from every direction at once. The shortest man jolted, feeling something wrap around his waist before he was immediately pulled into the darkness of the alleyway. Hermione keened, taking advantage of the distraction and clawing at the alpha’s tightening arms in an impromptu escape attempt while the others stood in shock at the abrupt disappearance of the youngest member of their group. However, his arms only tightened, determined to keep her at his side despite her mated scent.

Another growl split the silence, remaining thunderous and all-consuming in the chilled atmosphere. Something squished and burst, echoing in the odd space. Bones snapped, drawing out the large reveal. Hermione began to weep, knowing exactly what was happening to the young man.

A strangled scream cut off to her left, and she turned just in time to see the man who rutted against her arse fall to the ground, his throat spitting jugular blood onto her ruined healer robes where they laid on the dirty, wet concrete. The alpha snarled, curling her smaller body underneath his chin and resting his head into her neck, threatening to sink his teeth into her shoulder, into her mating bite. This time, there was a snarl instead of a growl.

Two red eyes glared at the three remaining males clustered around the nearly-naked Hermione and she couldn’t help but sob now, feeling awful for how her body had manipulated them into their inevitable deaths. Then, to her surprise, she was thrown over the alpha’s shoulder and he began running away. Despite her own feelings, her body began to simmer angrily, its instincts hissing at the  _ weak _ decision on the male’s part.

Her mind spat, bubbling over with primal opinions amongst her own,  _ coward!  _ Please run, he’ll catch you!  _ Weak mate, weak sire, weak clutch.  _ I’m sorry I made you act like this!  _ Could escape easily, find better heat-partner,  _ Just let me go back to my mate, my husband, _ better sire, better food for better clutch. _ She itched to be tied down, ravaged, and bred, preferably in that order.. 

From the position she was in, Hermione watched as a large hairy figure burst out of the darkness and jumped on one of the two remaining beta males, tearing open his chest and ripping his head off into the air so it could be caught and crushed between two large jaws.

The remaining male fired a spell from his wand, the angry red slashing hex tearing into the beast’s chest and spilling a bit of inhuman blood that floated up and up, catching the neon lights through the red ruby shades in a way that made the substance glow in that single moment before he was surging forward and tackling the offending man to the ground, unhooking his jaw and devouring him whole. Then, its own red eyes were on hers as she and the alpha made a hasty retreat.

He took a single step further into the light and she could see her mate for what he’d become. It seemed that the wolf biker had made a reappearance. Blood painted his muzzle and upper body, clumping the rust-colored fur on his chest. A slab of clothed flesh swayed in between his teeth, his jaws shredding the material and meat as he whipped his head back and swallowed. Hermione gulped and even from fifty yards and growing, he caught the movement and in the next second, to her confusion and panic, he’d vanished with a  _ pop _ .

She and the alpha lurched to the side, tackled by an unforeseen force. Crying out as she fell out of her captor’s arms and her shoulder made contact with the ground, her entire nerves jarred up her arm like she’d hit her funny bone with a semi-truck. Wet leaves caked her nearly naked form, feeling like leeches sticking to her skin. More tears left her eyes as she cradled her pained arm to her chest.

An agonized human howl split the air as more snapping bones were heard, echoing through the woods they now stood in. Hermione lurched, swinging her head around to see the beast holding the alpha down while snapping the bones of his pelvis with his jagged teeth. A furry clawed hand shredded the clothes around the broken bones and another seized the limp hanging appendage it found there, tightly gripping the yelling alpha’s rather large albeit now limp cock before quickly yanking it up and separating it entirely from the body as though it were simply pulling a pesky weed from its garden.

Hermione retched at the gore and loud screaming, sobbing in both guilt and horror. Her feet somehow gathered underneath her body, leading her away from the scene as fast as they could. Tree bark brushed roughly against her exposed shoulders as she ran, the red slip ripping with each scrape and replacing skin with blood. The little scratches stung, but she could hardly feel them as the sorrow and evening chill set in.

She stopped next to a large weeping willow, traversing under its curtain-like branches and curling at the base of the trunk, tucking into herself to wield off the cold.

The rational side of Hermione was in shambles, lamenting over how everything had gone wrong in the span of an hour. She hadn’t meant to seduce those werewolves, her scent had never been so strong before, and they were just animalistic and inebriated enough to become affected. Looking down at herself, she rubbed her stomach, only to be rewarded with more slick soaking her cold, wet panties. Warm tears trailed down her reddened face.

Until now, she’d never understood what had been happening every few months, how her period never came, how she always felt a bit more horny and needy, craving her mate’s comfort as much as his cock.

_ Heat… _ The word sounded so foreign to apply to her. Pennywise had often mentioned it, but it never felt any different from her usual horniness until now. Never before had men become sexually intrusive around her, like she had them under a sick and twisted love spell. And the worst part of it was that there was a part of her that wanted it, wanted to expand her womb to other males’ seed and bear their young to further the stronger lines. Perhaps if her mate would ever forgive her he might help her find the answers she was looking for.

The wind blew harshly, turning her nipples to hard pebbles and gooseflesh erupting across her skin. Her arms came up to rub the coldest areas and she shivered miserably, her cunny leaking and aching while she sat in the middle of the woods, nearly naked and freezing amongst her own self-loathing.

Hermione whined, the noise coming out as more of a canine whimper than a human one. Her hand slapped her mouth shut in surprise. She’d never made that sound before. Looking around, she looked for any wolves or coyotes that might have made the noise. Her eyes began to feel prickly, sharpening in focus until she could spot the raindrops on each leaf of the willow branches. It was completely dark out, she knew this for sure.

The warmth of her snatch spread along her thighs, followed by more prickling sensations. Hermione’s now sharp eyes darted down, only to find thick brown fur erupting out of her skin and consuming her pale thighs. From what she knew of werewolves, what was happening to her was impossible. That alpha hadn’t bitten her, at least not bloodily, and the full moon wasn’t for at least another week, so whatever was happening to her was completely new.

Fur crawled up her pelvis, skirting an odd thin layer along her belly and a thicker layer around her shoulders and collarbones. Claws inched out of her fingers, standing tall in sharp symmetrical edges. They didn’t necessarily hurt, but the process didn’t feel good either.

The enveloping willow branches parted, allowing a dark-furred wolf into her new domain. An instinctual warning growl escaped her throat, the sound cut off by her confused rational side. Seemingly insulted, the wolf growled louder and she could feel her body give into the sound while her mind lay trapped beneath the instincts her heat was forcing her into.

Pain erupted near her bum, causing her to jump up and fall forward into a kneeling position with her face in the damp earth. Hermione cried once more, feeling her bones beginning to shift and grow out of her tailbone. She attempted to look back at herself, watching in horror as a bony appendage emerged from her backside. More prickling followed and she had a long furry tail to match the rest of her furred skin. The witch arched once more, feeling more odd sensations around her abdomen. 

Looking down at herself with her new night vision, she noticed four little nubs poking out of her skin just below her breasts. A bloating feeling followed as the areas around the new nubs began to swell and slosh with the copious amount of liquid inside them.  _ Yep, this is definitely worse than Second Year... _

A cold nose touched her bum and she jolted back forward on her hands and knees, her left shoulder protesting from when she’d hit the ground hard just moments before. It sniffed her wet clothed snatch, licking subtly at the fabric and inhaling her heat pheromones. Hermione whimpered, lowering her bum away from the probing tongue and turning herself around so they faced each other.

The wolf growled lowly at her rebuttal, simply walking around her until he stood at her backside once more. Hermione noticed the animal’s beet-red cock emerging from its sheath, the large knot on the end bulging with promise. Her own tongue emerged unbidden and lapped at her lips. Beside itself with lustful fantasies, the new side of the witch coerced her body back into its former position. Even from a few inches away, she could feel the wolf’s hot member where it hung above her snatch, its warmth permeating the space between their genitals. 

Just as it moved to line itself up and mount her, a hulking rust-colored wolf burst through the willow branches and snarled loudly at the smaller dark-furred wolf. Said wolf snarled back and hopped off of her back. Hermione whined at the loss of warmth and the larger beast seem to notice, judging from the narrowing of its red eyes.

Faster than her new wolf eyes could catch, the red-furred beast had taken the other’s neck between its jaws and clamped down, a series of whines, whimpers, and broken howls leaving the smaller wolf’s gaping muzzle as its airways were slowly blocked. Hermione cried out in horror and pain at the sounds, leading the leather-clad wolf to quickly end the poor thing’s life with a swift snap of its neck.

Tossing the cooling body outside the willow canopy, the wolf biker turned back to the subtly shifting witch as she began to feel her feet growling longer, claws inching out of her toes and beginning to poke through her dark pumps. The red in its eyes waned as he stared down at her, making a bit of room for a thin amber ring around each pupil. He chuffed at her as he came closer on two legs, inhaling deeply to get himself drunk off her heat scent. 

Hermione stiffened, both sides of her doing so for different reasons. Her rational side was wary and nervous about what he might do to her now that he had her, and the heated side of her was eagerly awaiting the attentions from such a strong male.

To her immense surprise, he kneeled in front of her and ripped her underwear off, tearing the slip away from her body at the same time. His claws stung her furred skin and the cool air set her nethers ablaze, leaving her twitching and pulsating before the beast’s eyes. A long dark tongue snuck out of his wolfish grin, laving hungrily along his chops in preparation. 

Whimpering, Hermione spread her legs and was immediately pushed further into the dirt by his large paw-like hands on her hips. His head ducked down, the scruffy tufts ticking her thighs as his cold, wet nose found her clit. She squirmed at the temperature, trying to separate her little button from his muzzle. However, he simply lapped once at her slit and she forgot all about his nose.

His tongue was slick and hot, teeming with the saliva that would ease a bit of her building heat. A purr came from deep within his chest as the wet organ made itself comfortable between her folds, laving and slurping at her copious fluids. Hermione cooed at the sensation of his muzzle betwixt her legs, spreading her limbs further to allow the persistent long dark tongue into her nethers. It was silky and smooth as it circled her button, pressing and slurping at it with eager little growls.

“Ah!~” she whined as he sped up his ministrations, inching closer to a back-arching orgasm with each lick.

Her mate seemed to notice as he instead lifted his head up from her core and crawled over her, seating his large swollen member snugly between her folds while not penetrating her. The half-transfigured witch whined at his teasing and she swore he grinned tauntingly at her before he leaned down to sample her extra nipples.

Attaching his muzzle to one, she could feel and hear his contentment in the little sucking noises he made as each of her smaller breasts were drained. He rumbled his purrs into her chest, the vibrations tickling her innards and sending shockwaves to her swollen clit. The milk came and went quickly, leaving him wanting while he tried and failed to coerce more from her secondary and tertiary mounds no matter how hard or how long he suckled. However, a particularly strong pull from his long tongue and teeth had her arching against him, feeling his cock line up with her slick opening.

Her eyes traveled down to where they were almost connected, watching entranced as the dark red and purple organ slid inside her, not stopping until he was completely sheathed with not a single millimeter exposed. Hermione whined at the tight swell of his knot but purred at the fullness, feeling his large swollen testes rubbing her bum with each of her miniscule movements.

Deep down, the witch’s rational side screamed now that her newfound animalistic side was becoming less and less demanding, reminding herself that she was human no matter if she was mated to an eldritch. Pennywise seemed to notice her internal struggle, nuzzling her furred neck with his muzzle and nipping at the fresh mating bite that had long since stopped bleeding.

Fur began falling off of her in clumps, her tail painfully tucking back into her lower back and her extra nipples vanishing back into her torso. The wolf biker watched the process with interest, never taking his amber eyes off of her. A clawed hand reached into the remaining tuft of hair at her nether region and tugged on it childishly, making his mate squirm where she lie attached to and underneath him. She slapped at his furry hand.

“That’s staying, you arse!” he growled at her insult, flipping her over onto her knees while remaining connected to her.

Hermione teetered at the abrupt switch of positions, yowling quietly at the pain in her arm. To his credit, Pennywise noticed and rubbed her bruised shoulder, lamenting at the injury and licking at her exposed bloody bite to get some of his healing saliva to her wound.

When the pain went away, her injury no longer painful, his hand came down swiftly and harshly onto her bum. Now free of her wolf-like characteristics, her bared human arse jiggled hypnotizingly and bloomed into the most beautiful rosy flush. He purred, thrusting his hips forward towards the mark and adding another swat to her opposite cheek.

“Hey!” Hermione cried out, the sound breaking off into a moan as she felt her channel tighten around her mate’s large knotted cock.

Pennywise chuffed humorously and spanked her a third time, a fourth, a fifth. By the sixth, Hermione was crying again, the pain becoming too much for her poor reddened arse. He gently rubbed the expansive area with his hand, seeking to soothe his mate back into a calmer state after her punishment.

Gradually, Hermione calmed once more, tilting her hips back into his to coax his lazy thrusts into going deeper. Smirking, the wolf-biker stopped moving altogether, satisfied to watch his frustrated heat-crazed mate struggle after her ignorant betrayal earlier. The witch whined in the back of her throat, rubbing herself on his furred chest and thighs to actually feel like she was being mated. However, it just wasn’t enough, no matter how hard or long she humped her bum against his pelvis. When she finally curled into herself, frustrated and angry tears leaking from her eyes as she tried to burrow into the ground, he finally stuck a paw in between her legs to tauntingly rub her clit.

_ “Are you sorry yet, my little slut? Have you forgotten about the six males I’ve killed for you tonight? They were so delicious, their fear intoxicating, but not like  _ your _ scent… No, no, no… I could smell yours for miles…. _ Pennywise crooned in her mind, beginning to pump his hips once more as he worked himself up,  _ I should have been more attentive. Your heat is very strong this time. The pull to have you fully… I must claim you once more, erase the scents of those weak rats. _

Little yelps escaped her mouth with each thrust while the wolf purred his contentment, pushing his mate further into the wet dirt and thrusting harder. He had to dig a little to find her pleasure spot, but once he did… Hermione gasped loudly, cutting herself off with a moan as he battered the spot, popping his knot inside and out with each knock against her g-spot. She arched into him once more, throwing her head back against his shoulder and giving him the perfect opportunity to snap another blood-letting bite onto her skin as she climaxed.

Hermione’s vision went white, little kaleidoscope impressions of leaves fading in and out of her compromised sight. Belatedly, as she recovered, she noticed that her mate had popped his knot inside of her and had already began filling her to the brim with his inky cum. What surprised her, however, was that he had his hand wrapped around a second knotted cock and was jerking it off with rapid tugs. She twitched at the sight and he growled at her, baring his sharp teeth in an angry snarl, pointedly indicating to their tie.  _ Don’t move, bitch. _

Whimpering sadly at the alpha’s angered and distrustful words, Hermione laid down on her stomach, tucking her elbows and legs underneath her head and thighs, riding out the remainder of her mate’s knot. With his free hand, he petted her flank, working down her thighs before feeling her distended belly. His tongue lapped at her nape, moving towards her ear and encompassing it in his hot maw.

He grunted harshly and something hot splattered against her bare back, cooling quickly in the cold night air. Hermione’s nose scrunched up at the mess, knowing exactly what he did and intended to do with it. 

Hands immersed themselves in the inky wetness, smearing the substance over her back and working it into her skin. Crudely, he took more of the fluid and brought his hands underneath her to fondle her weeping breasts, rubbing her belly and traveling back up to cover her neck and shoulders.

Her arse still stung as he palmed it, rubbing his ejaculate onto the reddened surface and giving it a greyed hue to match the rest of her skin where he’d bathed her in it. Hermione took it with a shrivelled nose and pinched expression, remaining silent despite how much she wanted to protest this particular affirmation of their mating.

Pennywise claimed her feet last, flipping her over onto her back whilst keeping them connected and licking his way up her legs. He vanished her ruined black pumps and began a gentle massage and cleansing that eased the slight pain of her toe and heel blisters.

When he was finished grooming her to his specifications, even carding his claws through her matted hair, he picked her up and wrapped her naked legs around his waist, letting her cling to his leather jacket as he stepped out of the willow’s curtain. 

The wind was frigid now, the early fall weather nipping at the witch’s bare skin. She shivered and Pennywise draped a hot furry arm over her back to stave off the cold. Her head drooped against his hairy chest, partially hiding under his jacket.m

Pennywise bent down, grabbing what sounded like fabric from the ground and standing back up. Hermione didn’t even get to see what he’d grabbed before they were being transported away.

When she felt immediate warmth in their new location, she popped her head up from his fur and realized that he’d teleported directly into their bathroom and had already began drawing them a bath. Blushing, she attempted to dislodge herself from him, not entirely comfortable seeing the evidence of their bestiality under such bright lights. However, he only growled at her again, spanking her for the seventh time. It made her feel childish, but it had the desired effect as she immediately stopped moving. It was almost embarrassing how she preened when he purred and affectionately licked her nose as a reward.  _ Good bitch. _

Hermione frowned but realized that this was how her mate’s wolf persona referred to her and had not meant the term to be taken as an insult but as its intended purpose as a female dog. He set her down on the bathroom counter and kissed her mouth, rumbling happily when her hands drifted up into the fur around his cheeks. The fur was fluffy and warm against her cooled skin and she noticed his tall triangular ears twitch at the difference in temperature. In the back of her mind, she noticed that he'd dropped her ruined robes, and by extension, her wand, onto the tiled floor.

Smiling despite her overall mood, she rubbed his ears in unison and watched as his amber irises and pupils rolled back into his head. Her mate moaned quietly as he inhaled, twitching his leg in an impulse to scratch his ears much like a regular dog.  _ Do that again and you’ll be with a full litter by the end of the night. _

Another spurt of inky cum went inside her womb and she squirmed nervously, drawing her hands down and wrapping her arms around his thick neck. He rumbled at her movements, from disappointment or humor, she wasn’t sure. It ceased to matter when she was submerged within hot water up to her shoulders. 

The eldritch sighed as well, allowing his wolf-biker persona to fall away and leave him as the clown. Hermione watched the change as he did with hers earlier before looking at the wall behind him, feeling all her previous guilt come rushing back.

“Oh, doll… you’re not still feeling blue are you?” he took her chin between his fingers and drew her closer until she had nowhere else to look but into his eyes, a sad smile eclipsing his features, “It wasn’t  _ your _ fault… I should have paid better attention and realized that our mating has given you an eldritch mind during the crest of your heat… No wonder it wanted to mate with another… I’d forgotten our anniversary and you’d felt deserted by your mate, unvalued. I’m so sorry, dove,” the clown sighed, his now blue eyes sparkling with regret, “but hey, I won’t have to feed again for a few months,” he tapped her swollen belly where it lay submerged between them in the bathwater, “maybe not even until after this little pup plops out of your delicious cunt. So, I’d say it’s a win-win.”

Hermione gaped at him, unsure of how to respond to his explanation. Looking down, she noticed the swell and how his limp member still laid within her channel. The wolf had come inside her and she was well-aware how birth control never affected his seed. Her mate had known when she was pregnant with quadruplets. Tonight was also the crest of her heat, so if she were to fall pregnant, it would have been now.

A whimper escaped between her downtrodden lips and Pennywise grinned, kissing every part of her body that he could easily reach, “Come now, doll, wouldn’t other humans call this a ‘happy little accident?’”

“We already have five, Penn…  _ five _ ,” Hermione moaned, resting her head into his bare chest.

Pennywise pet her hair, carding his fingers through the matted curls and mentally preparing for the battle he’d wage on them once they were properly washed and cleaned, “And in a few short months, we’ll likely have six.”

“Please, Pennywise... “ she huffed into his skin, “Be serious.”

“I am, doll… What would you like me to say? We’ll have to pass them off as our dog until they shift into a human baby.”

“What?!” Hermione panicked and her mate shushed her.

“It won’t be permanent, doll. It might even happen soon after you bear them,” Pennywise chuckled quietly, gently cleaning his other form’s cum off of her with the warm water, “What did you expect to happen after I bred you in that form?”

Hermione shrugged her shoulders but said nothing as Pennywise continued to gently bathe her. After a while, she poked her head up and stared him in the eye, “They’ll likely prefer a werewolf form as they age, right?”

The clown tilted his head in thought but ultimately shook his head in the negative, “Maybe, but Rose and Hugo were conceived from my seed while Robert and Penelope were made with my human form, and yet, they’re opposites of those forms.”

The witch nodded, looking down at her belly, “I once knew someone who had been bitten by a werewolf and had lived the rest of his life as one. He was a nice man and was a wonderful professor at Hogwarts. He and his wife died in the Wizarding War. I would name this little one after him but it doesn’t feel like my place to do so. His son deserves that right and I’d rather save future family gatherings of the confusion.

“What was his name?” Pennywise prompted gently, curling a piece of her hair behind her ear in a way that made her heart stutter.

“Remus, Remus Lupin,” she said, wiping a tear from her watering eyes.

“Wasn’t there an old human tale of two brothers and one of them was named Remus?”

Hermione gasped, sitting up straighter and placing her hands on his chest, “Yes! Remus and his brother Romulus were raised by a she-wolf and they grew up and fought. Remus died and Romulus went on to found Rome.”

Pennywise rolled the name along his tongue, testing it out, “Romulus… Romulus Gray”

The witch nodded, “For a full name, yes, but…” she rubbed her belly again, this time more contemplatively, “I think I prefer ‘Roman.’”

Pennywise’s grin was absolutely feral, his wolf form entirely agreeing with his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that took a while but I hope you all thought it was worth it. I've got six more one-shots for sure, not counting the possible Christmas/Yule special. Again, let me know if you'd be interested and I'll make that the next oneshot. Also, I updated the tags of this fic because it just didn't make sense to have the entire fic listed as the tags from the first chapter. Each one shot is so different from each other that it just seemed silly.  
Anyway, let me know what you think of this one-shot, I've really missed updating and writing and hopefully I haven't gotten rusty, lol. :D


	10. Breaking Point (Pennmione)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof okay, has it been more than three months already?
> 
> It's been a wild few months, not gonna lie, but I'm back with a new Imperio prompt story! I did just update Glacius recently, so for those of you who've been keeping up with that, I really haven't been away that long for you guys. 
> 
> First things first, I've got a Discord now, so you can feel free to ask for it if you wish. :)
> 
> Secondly, I hope you all are doing well despite everything that is going on. Things are getting scary out there and I just want you to know that I think of my readers often despite not being able to update much. My situation has changed so much and I'm sure yours has, too.
> 
> But I'm sure you didn't come here for the reassurances from me. You came for the smut, and there is definitely a lot in this prompt, I can tell you that! There is also a lot of drama and non-con, so if you're into that, you will likely enjoy it. This prompt came to me many months ago, and it is as follows...
> 
> "I want an extremely erotic, very rough, and almost non consensual fic with Pennywise and Hermione where it explores the depth of Pennywise’s jealousy and possessiveness over Hermione. Say, like some creepy good looking asshole ( like Cormac McLaggen ) accidentally sees and chats up with a very very reluctant Hermione and later gropes and forcibly kisses Hermione and Pennywise comes in that exact time, misunderstands the situation and goes into one of his many jealous rages ( I say they resemble the tantrums thrown by a two year old boy ), almost killing McLaggen. Hermione somehow obliviates him and sends him away and then they disapparate to their home where the punishment starts (wink wink). Pennywise first rages over Hermione, almost hurting her resembling the feral!Pennywise, and must realise why he is called the eater of worlds. Aaand then the smut starts.  
The smut should involve the following -  
** BLOOD PLAY - should involve pennywise blood lust.  
** HAIR PULLING AND SHAPE SHIFTING  
** INDUCED LACTATION AND BREAST KINK  
** TENTACLES AND RESTRAINTS  
** ANAL SEX AND BLOW JOB  
** EXCESSIVE CUM  
** CHOKING ON COCK, CUM AND TENTACLES  
** KINKY HERMIONE BATHING IN CUM"
> 
> These are basically the kinks as well, and I included breeding in there as well, because I can't help it with as possessive as Pennywise gets. This is also the most rape-y, non-con story/chapter I've ever written. Hermione is straight up not having a good time, and a part of me got mad at our eldritch boy for that, but the prompt asked for "rough," "feral," "choking," and "blood play," so how could I not?
> 
> There is also a big GORE WARNING in this one because Pennywise does not place nice with Cormac, he doesn't die, though, but is that really better? :/ Just... there is so much wrong with Pennywise here.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it, and if it's not your cup of tea, than that's alright, too! I have plenty of wholesome content over in Glacius. ;D

**June 1994**

Bill Gray simmered, drinking harshly from his glass of firewhisky. The liquid poured down his throat in a way that felt like gasoline on his deadlights’ fire. It burned despite his quick healing and worked to explode his temper. A part of him wondered why he even bothered trying to drink the magical beverage when it couldn’t even get him drunk.

Looking around the large crowded hall from his little alcove in the corner, he watched the finely-dressed witches and wizards mingling and dancing to some outdated rock tunes. Conversations were loud as people tried and succeeded in speaking over each other. He grit his teeth, hoping they weren’t coming across as sharp to the people walking past where he was seated.

Hermione had abandoned him, promising that she’d be back in a moment before letting Ginny drag her over to some old classmates of hers. That had been nearly twenty minutes ago.

He huffed, letting his mind wander to their young. They would be turning five and two in the winter and it was hard to believe how fast the time went by. It seemed only yesterday that they were lying helplessly in their dam’s arms as she struggled to feed five of them at once and now his older pups were pedaling circles around them on their tricycles. Even Roman was starting to pick things up and walk around with them, babbling partially understandable phrases as he did so.

Hermione still fed him though, letting her littlest one ask to drink his fill from her with his limited vocabulary. However, he was beginning to outgrow her arms, a signal that told her she should start weaning him off of her delectable teats. And yet, she said nothing at first, instead rubbing their son’s full belly when he whined at his dam in response to her distancing. 

_ “Mum-a,” Roman chirped happily, stumbling over to her on two unsteady feet and clutching at her witch’s robes with little furry paw-like hands, “Milk?” _

_ Hermione momentarily winced at her son and in the split second the emotion showed on her face, the little pup caught the action, his smile turning watery and his breathing growing blubbery. _

_ “Oh! Don’t cry, little love! Mummy’s here,” Hermione cooed placatingly, lifting the one-and-a-half year old onto her hip and taking a seat in the armchair that sat in their bedroom. Knowing the usual routine, Roman reached for the neckline of his mother’s blouse and yanked it down with his little fists, exposing her dark lacy bra to the air, “Roman!” _

_ The infant jumped at her sudden exclamation, his eyes welling up with tears as he began crying out of his combined fear and surprise. Pennywise growled where he stood near their bed, having watched the entire scene unfold, “Now you’ve done it…” he leveled a small glare towards his mate and Hermione glared right back at him, her stubborn know-it-all attitude coming out to play. _

_ “I’ve read that once a child begins to  _ ask  _ for it, it is time to stop breastfeeding them,” she stated logically, forgetting that her mate didn’t care for such opinions. _

_ He walked towards her with a slow and steady gait, standing over her with a dark look on his face, “I thought we agreed to wait until he turned two to stop,” his tongue wet his sharpening teeth and Hermione unconsciously bit her lip in response. _

_ “But I think we should start giving him baby food... at the same... time…” she trailed off meekly as his hands found themselves gripping the armchair’s upholstery beside her disheveled, curly-haired head. _

_ Pennywise huffed once at her audacity before lowering his head until she had no choice but to tilt her head up. His lips trailed tantalizingly along her neck and she whined, “P-please,” rubbing her thighs together and shifting their weeping child who slowly stopped crying at his father’s closeness. Meanwhile, the clown licked a hot stripe of saliva up her neck and sucked on her earlobe for a few moments, beginning to smell his mate’s slick as it leaked from her sweet passage. He huffed onto the cooling wetness and Hermione shivered. _

_ “Let him feed, Bitch,” Alpha’s rumbling voice ordered in her ear, just quiet enough so that Roman couldn’t accidentally learn his father’s rather heavy-handed nickname for his mother, “Or I will  _ make _ you.” _

_ He pulled her into a vision, forcing her to imagine herself tied down with her breasts fully exposed while all six of their children milled around her, itching to take sips from her like little parasites. Panicking, Hermione shook herself out of her mate’s delusion just in time to see his clawed index finger reach forward and cut straight through the center strap of her bra, “Hey, that was expensi—!” _

_ “Quiet!” Pennywise hissed, glaring at her while his other hand calmly kneaded Roman’s little scruff. The boy seemed dazed at the gesture, glazed unseeing eyes, his little mouth open with his tongue lolling out just past his lower lip, and his arms brought up with flexing paws: a perfect feeding position. Gently, he lowered his son’s head to his mate’s right nipple and both could easily hear his gentle tugs and enveloping sucks as he fed.  _

_ Pennywise hummed, rubbing Roman’s back with a gloved hand before leaning down and inhaling his scent: peaches, and now soft, creamy milk. The latter smell intensified as a small dribble of the precious liquid escaped the pup’s little maw and trailed down his chin. In a second, the eldritch’s tongue snagged the leading droplet and followed the trail upwards to fully clean him of his little mess. He’d always been a messy eater. _

_ “Good pup,” he praised Roman, who purred happily at his father’s approval. _

_ Hermione looked away from the two males, instead looking pensively over to the window and the golden afternoon sun shining its rays through the glass, the light spilling onto the wood floor littered with her youngest’s toys. _

_ “I want to enroll the kids in pre-school,” she announced to her mate, chancing a quick look back at his shimmering golden eyes. _

_ “That means I won’t be around to watch them?” Pennywise muttered the question, making it sound like a statement rather than a question. _

_ “Well, yes… but Roman would be here,” Hermione pouted her lip, curling her fingers in her son’s auburn tufts, “It’s only for half of the day, anyway. I could drop them off in the morning and you could get them at lunchtime, or there is an afternoon session—” _

_ “Oh, so you don’t think I can get them ready for school? You want some  _ other _ human to do our job for us?” _

_ Hermione frowned, jostling Roman as she sat up and the boy whined at the movement, sensing the tension growing between his parents, “That’s not at all what I’m saying. I want our kids to branch out, to go into school and have already made some friends—” _

_ Pennywise scoffed, cutting his mate off, “ _ Friends…”

_ “They have to grow up sometime! They have to be their own people and find their own places in the world. This time is for self-exploration and we can’t stifle that,” Roman whimpered quietly at his mother’s raised volume, detaching from her nipple and gaping at her. Milk still dribbled down his face as he trembled with quiet hiccups, “Besides, now you and Roman can have some quality father and son time while the others are gone.” _

_ The clown grumbled, knowing that his mate was right but also not wanting to face the fact that his first and second clutches were growing up. Things were changing so fast and he didn’t know how to deal with it.  _

_ Gently, he plucked Roman from his mate’s plush lap, holding him against his chest and patting his back to get rid of the hiccups. The boy whined at him, but eventually calmed, resting his head in the crook of his father’s neck. Pennywise purred, feeling little puffs of air against his sternum, “Nap Time, hmm?” he hummed, lulling their youngest pup off to sleep and slowly cleaning his little face with soothing swipes of his warm tongue. _

_ Keeping his eyes on her, Pennywise stepped over to the single crib in the corner of the room. Roman blinked up at him sleepily as he lowered him onto the soft blanket, a questioning “Brr?” escaping from his slack mouth. The eldritch smiled at his youngest, re-situating him so he laid on his side and the blanket enveloped him. Lastly, he grabbed the red wolf plushie that he’d made for the pup on his first birthday and tucked it under his chin, watching with content as his son’s little arms curled around it and brought it up to his nose to scent him as he fell asleep. _

_ Hermione watched the display, happy that his recent aggressiveness hadn’t affected his behavior with their children, but now that she knew that, she also understood that he would likely have his way with her now that she wasn’t around their young. Pennywise narrowed his amber eyes at her, lowering his head in a challenging posture after catching her thoughts. _

_ “I think you need to go hunting again soon…” Hermione voiced quietly, shrinking back in her seat as he came back towards her with a slow walk and blank expression, “Please, you’re scaring me…” _

_ “Good,” he rumbled at her, quickly snatching up her thighs and throwing her legs over his shoulders as his thumb found her clit underneath her tight little shorts. Hermione gasped in surprise at his quick movements, her hands fumbling for his shoulders. Pennywise purred at her acceptance, kissing her lips with unleashed teeth and tongue. _

_ The witch whined at the little pinpricks of pain on her lips and he rumbled his dominance, basically telling her to deal with it. She jumped in his lap when a clawed finger cut a hole in her shorts just above her clit down to just before her anus. That same finger then circled her entrance, inching closer and closer to penetration. Hermione knew this game, and he wanted her to squirm and shiver in anticipation, but she couldn’t, not when he was acting so oddly brutish and, as always, distracting them with sex when something was on his mind. _

_ So, Hermione jerked roughly when both the clown’s index and middle finger pushed forward out of nowhere, fully penetrating her channel. Pain erupted inside of the witch and a red film floated on the sides of her vision. Her skin went pale and her eyes went wide, a shrill yell belting out of her tightly open mouth, “Ahh! Stop, stop, stop!” _

_ Hermione cried, her hands retracting from her mate’s shoulders in favor of holding herself while she twitched painfully around the two clawed fingers cutting into her inner walls. Seeing his mate’s distress, the clown slowly pulled his fingers out of her, secretly relishing in the sweet scent of her combined slick and blood. His other hand pushed down on her diaphragm, preventing her from escaping.  _

_ The blood was a beautiful scarlet red in the mid-day light and it ebbed and flowed between his slicked fingers, the clear and rouge mixing in a way that entranced him. He curiously tilted his head to the side, lapping at the blood with a contented rumble. It tasted so bittersweet on his tongue, just the way he liked it whenever he bit her a little too hard on her mating bite. His mind wandered, wondering if this was what it would have been like if he’d taken her virginity: his fingers covered in blood and slick while Hermione wept at her lost maidenhood and at the pain of losing it. Her eyes were shimmering with tears and he thought they were divinely beautiful. _

_ Pennywise’s alien member hardened further, his tentacles pulsing in anticipation at strangling her thighs in their slick tightness. He was about to let his genitals tear their way through his clothing but Hermione stopped him with a watery yell. _

_ “No!” she howled, her chest wracked with short sobs, “No,” she added after a moment, putting her hand up, “It hurts…” _

What? _ Pennywise thought, only understanding that his little mate was refusing to… well… mate with him, and not knowing why. _

_ “You cut me,” she wept into her hand, still using her other to ward off a possible attack from the clown, “Please, leave me alone…” _

And he did, not touching her with the exception of curling their bodies together for sleeping. That was a few days ago. Now, Pennywise’s temper was rising, spiking whenever their children’s futures, Hermione’s delectable body, or having more children to fill the growing void in the house was mentioned. 

Earlier during the previous day, Rose asked about “marrying” the five-year-old neighbor boy she’d been watching from behind their property line, not understanding that what she really meant to say was “being friends with.” However, when her father heard that word fall from her lips, he snatched her up before she could even blink and was pressing two large fingers into her nape, rendering her still in his grasp. He rumbled, an aggressive and hypnotizing purr echoing through his chest into hers, “No, no, you don’t need  _ him _ , you don’t need  _ anyone _ , nobody but us: Mummy, and Daddy, and your brothers and sister…” He rocked back and forth on his feet, sitting on the floor with her in his lap, “You’re too little,  _ my _ little bug,” he scented his oldest’s curls, purring until she fell asleep in his tight grasp.

He made a  _ tsk _ sound between his teeth, clenching his fingers around the whisky glass in his hand. The transparent material cracked a bit under the pressure and he huffed, setting it aside and standing up, looking around for her immaculate and shiny curls all dolled up for the occasion. He couldn’t see her, but he did spot Ginny and Harry standing near the headmaster’s podium. 

Quickly striding over, even cutting through a few couples getting closer to dance during the next song, he tapped Harry on the shoulder, breaking him away from a conversation between he, his wife, and another one of Hermione’s male friends…  _ Naval? Bevel? I’ve already forgotten… _ The boy-who-lived smiled happily at him, “Hullo, Bill! Are you enjoying the party? You still think Illvermorny is the best wizard school?” he drunkenly gestured around the Hogwarts’ Great Hall.

Bill ignored the question, immediately looking to Ginny, who looked much less inebriated, “Have you seen Hermione? She told me she’d ‘be right back’ and that was a while ago...”

Ginny frowned slightly and Bill internally winced, hoping his mate was alright, “She stepped out a little bit ago. I think being here… It’s both sad and it’s closure. I can’t believe ten years have passed already. It hit us all pretty hard and in different ways. Hermione has always been one of the strongest people I’ve ever known, but even she has moments. I’m glad she has you though, and your little ones. Do make sure to pass on our Christmas invitation, won’t you? It’s only fair considering you hosted last year!” she spoke a bit louder, noticing that he was already walking towards the door behind the professors’ banquet table.

★★★

Hermione looked towards the Great Lake, or as many called it, the Black Lake, remembering a time where a stagecoach flew through the sky, pulled by divine white pegasi, and a bold, monumental ship exploded out of the depths like Poseidon had brought it there himself. She sighed, feeling the last decade hit her all at once.  _ Has it been ten years since the Battle?  _ It had felt so long ago, but now that she walked the grounds and corridors of Hogwarts for the first time in nine years, she couldn’t help but feel like it had only happened yesterday.

Her breaths left her in quiet yet agitated puffs, the crowd of grown witches and wizards making her uneasy. She’d considered sending her little ones here when they turned eleven, but now she wasn’t so sure.  _ What if there’s another war? What if they get bullied like I did? I don’t think I could take it if they heard that damn slur… _

She shivered, wrapping her overcoat further around herself as the cool evening air floating in from the lake. Belatedly, the woman wondered if the giant squid was still around.

“Hermione? Hermione Granger? Wicked! It’s been such a long time…”

Hermione gasped in surprise, quickly turning around to see who was entering her little secluded outdoor alcove. Beady blue-green eyes met her own and she couldn’t help but wince at the ruggedly handsome yet arrogant features gazing down on her. The man’s locks were cut into short tawny golden curls, almost brown but still very blond. It looked wind-tousled, almost like ‘sex hair’ but with a messier edge that told her that he believed he looked good enough to not need to make the extra effort.

“Hello, Cormac,” Hermione replied curtly, “How are you?” she added before internally facepalming.  _ Great, now he’s going to go on and on about quidditch or some asinine subject that I could care less about. Merlin, I hope he’s not as narcissistic as I remember… _

“I have been well, I drifted for a while after the battle, but I ended up back here in England after a few years. Now, I’m working with my uncle in the Ministry. I’m sure I’ll be surpassing him soon…”

Hermione frowned slightly, noting the haughty attitude towards his job and immediately remembering a quote from  _ The Great Gatsby _ . It had something to do with hitting one’s peak in life early and then everything after that being a disappointment. She was turning thirty-one in August, and he was a year older than her. It made her wonder if he’d really made something of himself in that time or if he’d instead trailed after famous quidditch teams, vying after those elite spots and coming home empty-handed and disappointed that his father’s and uncle’s fame and money didn’t help him make the cut.

“Oh, well that’s nice…” Hermione replied, not wanting to make things even more awkward by not filling the silence.

“So what about you, Granger? What have you done these last ten years?” Cormac sat down beside her on the bench overlooking the lake, “You were always “the brightest witch of your age,” weren’t you? I mean, even with your  _ background _ , you still got into the Slug Club.”

Hermione winced at the subtle jab at her blood status and shook it off, “I also drifted for a couple of years, freelance work, helping people. Then, I worked for MACUSA for a few years after that. I got married, had six wonderful children, and now I’m working as a healer in the Salem wizarding community,” she gushed, forgetting about how Cormac was sitting next to her, nearly on her lap and his arm getting gradually closer to wrapping around her shoulders like they were a couple.

“Are you  _ happily _ married? Six kids sounds like a lot of work for a mother, and working as a healer on top of it… Well, it’s a lot for a girl to handle,” Cormac wriggled his eyebrows at her suggestedly and Hermione blanched, feeling a hot spike of indignation shooting up her spine.

“Yes, I’m happily married and my  _ husband _ is the one at home watching our children while  _ I  _ am free to do my job, and we  _ like _ it that way,” the witch fumed, replying hotly.

Cormac, somehow ignorant to her rising temper, finally wrapped his closer arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his body, “Oh, come on, Granger… Hermione… Don’t you ever lie awake at night wondering what could have been between us?”

Hermione winced, remembering a night full of dodging the man beside her and regret. She’d invited him to the winter Slug Club party to annoy Ron, who she’d hadn’t yet dated but wanted to make jealous. It had been out of complete pettiness that had gotten her nowhere. Oh, how she’d looked back on that night with so many embarrassed cringes. First, she’d left him under the mistletoe before the magical plant had a chance to drag her under its spell too, and then she hid behind a curtain with Harry, revealing what she’d done and comparing him to a snargaluff plant between scarfing down dragon balls in hopes of making her breath smell so bad that Cormac would be completely turned off by her and leave her alone for preferably the rest of her life.

Apparently, after she’d given the plate of horderves to Harry after he’d found her hiding place, he’d eaten one and promptly thrown up all over Professor Snape’s shoes. At the time, Hermione would have given  _ anything _ to see it happen again, and yet, here they are, eleven years later and she loathed how it made her feel as though she was reliving the past. The arsehole never really took “no” for an answer, and if it wasn’t for his stupid and brutish mannerisms and obsession with quidditch, she would have pegged him for a Slytherin.

“Sorry, but no… I tend to forget about my past… relationships when I’m with my husband,” she replied tersely, looking away towards the lake, noticing how beautiful the moon’s reflection shone on the water’s surface, interrupted by the little ripples of merpeople tails and fish. However, in the next second, a hand was gripping her chin and yanking it back, her lips meeting a pair of chapped ones and a slimy tongue that writhed against the tight seam of her mouth. She made a noise of surprise, reaching for Cormac’s chest in an attempt to shove him backwards, but he was still much stronger than her. By now, his arm had finally encircled her completely, resting heavily on her back and around one captive arm to grope an equally captive breast. With one hand free, she tried to fight the hand holding her chin that had now moved down to hold her throat.

Cormac suddenly parted from her mouth, still holding her in his bruising grip with a triumphant grin on his face, “I’ve always wanted to do that…” he chuckled, kissing her once more. Hermione struggled to breathe around his hand, knowing that the moment she opened her mouth, he’d stick his tongue down her throat. Instead, she closed her eyes and tried to imagine that the man harassing her was her mate and not one of her few regrets in life.

But then, not a moment later, someone cleared their throat, the gruff and impatient sound jarring her out of her dissociation. Cormac let up on her throat, pulling away to confront whoever dared disturb them. Hermione took in much needed air, becoming gradually more disgusted and horrified at the same time. It was one thing for her to be kissed non-consensually, but it was even worse for someone else to know about it.

However, it didn’t take her long to realize that the stranger was not a witch or a wizard, especially if they had red eyes and their hair was  _ on fire _ . It was Bill Gray, no question about it, but Pennywise was trying so hard to bust his way out of the finely-crafted human persona. The red tufts of the clown were bleeding into the man’s neatly swept brown hair, but they moved and crackled with angered swipes. At the same time, his expression was completely blank and that was what scared her the most.

“May I cut in?” he snarled, the words forming around gritted teeth.

Cormac huffed, pulling Hermione up as they both stood and to her immense disdain and anger, he stood behind her, clutching at her throat and breast while using her as a human shield, “Hey man, we were just reuniting like a couple of old friends, getting back what we’d once had. Now if you could just move along—” Bill lurched forward, startling the witch and wizard as he wrapped his own hand around Cormac’s neck, the other quickly gripping the other male’s hands and squeezing until he felt bones snap under his gloves.

“I wasn’t  _ really _ asking,” Bill, Pennywise, and Alpha spoke in unison, their trio of voices permeating the space around them and making Hermione’s heart weigh heavily in her chest. To know that she’d pissed all of them off made her feel even worse. 

Bill grabbed McLaggen, who was now screaming about the broken bones in his hands, and threw him on the stone path leading back up to the nearby castle. She figured he’s placed some variant of a silencing charm around them so as to not attract more unwanted attention, but at this point, she didn’t spare the thought any more than a passing consideration as her mate drew closer to the cowering male who’d dared touch what belonged to him.

“Bill— Penn, please—!” she pleaded with her angered mate, her knees giving out as the shock of the entire situation finally hit her, “Don’t kill him!”

Hearing the genuine concern in her voice, the eldritch snarled louder, conjuring vines that came out of the ground, wrapping around her kneeling form so she couldn’t reach for her wand or escape him. Still, she struggled, fighting the new restraints and hating the hypnotizing and manipulative scent radiating from them, “Please, leave him alone! You’ve done enough!”

“Silence, Bitch!” Alpha snarled at her, Bill’s now wolf-like eyes narrowing at her, “Your concern for this  _ little whelp  _ disgusts me.”

Hermione sobbed as the eldritch punched Cormac in the face with his sharp gloved hand, immediately breaking his nose with a sharp  _ crunch _ and then his right cheekbone with his other hand. Meanwhile, Cormac wheezed and yelled out, even badly biting his tongue when one of her mate’s uppercuts nailed him under the chin.

Pennywise picked up the wizard, throwing him back onto the ground hard enough to fracture some bones in his hip and shoulder. He howled in inhuman dominance, harshly stomping on Cormac’s lower left leg with a shiny, blood splattered shoe. The other male howled his own pained scream as a loud pop came from his shattered ankle.

Hermione could hardly see anything through her tears, hanging her head and dripping her tears onto her evening dress robes. What she heard made her sick and trembling with bile rising in her throat. Every punch and sound of wind leaving a broken rib cage made her stomach churn.  _ He’s gonna kill him… and it’s my fault… Even if I don’t like Cormac, he doesn’t deserve this… _

The witch bit her lip hard to hold back her pained cries, feeling the blood leak from the wounds, gathering on the edge of her lip and falling onto her bared, scraped knee in a single bloody  _ splat _ , the sound reaching her mate’s painfully pricked ears and flared nose.

Before Hermione could even see Pennywise move, he was devouring her lips with a hungry growl, chasing the bloody trail on her chin back to its source. He scoped the inside of her mouth, finding the red, raw patches of skin with his shaded tongue. Not so gently, he pulled her lower lip until it lie flat against her upper chin, sucking on the bluntly-inflicted sores with his own lips and teeth.

Hermione looked down into his eyes, a tiny ring of amber around the outside showing his lingering shred of composure, and she keened, trying to push him away with her bound hands. He must have caught her thoughts because he did pull away from her, but only to draw her up in his arms and over his shoulder like a caveman.

She gasped, drawing her wand before either of his hands could take it from her and obliviating the now unconscious man lying on the ground. Just after she cast the spell, he jerked the vine wand out of her grasp, leaving a dull burn along her inner palm as he vanished it somewhere else, likely their home.

“ _ Mine, _ ” he grunted shortly in all three of his tones, walking back up to the castle with determined steps, “ _ We’re going home _ .”

Hermione swallowed the lingering blood and shared spit in her mouth but didn’t struggle. Hopefully no one else would notice their escape, or the correlation with Cormac’s injuries—

Pennywise slapped her arse with the flat of his palm and fingers, another deep rumble making her lower body vibrate with his chest. She cried out, flailing once in surprise before she was immediately slapped again for moving, “ _ Cease those thoughts, Bitch,”  _ Alpha warned, tilting his head to gnaw promisingly on her supple thigh where her dress had ridden up.

The witch whimpered, trying to get her mind somewhere comfortable so as not to further anger her mate. Memories of their little ones flooded her mind and she focused on a few of her favorites. The day after Hugo started walking by himself, he was like a little duckling, following her around all day until he inevitably crashed for his nap times. Another time, she was dancing while folding laundry and the older witch turned around at the sound of creaking floorboards, only to see Rose copying her moves with an unbelievably joyful smile on her little face. 

Her mate’s growls quieted to a dark purr, his hand passively patting her flank as though she were a prized pet rather than a mate and wife,  _ “Better… but just wait, _ ” he acquiesced, licking at the fresh scratches he made,  _ “Bad mates get punished _ .” The front gate was close now, and it was just a quick apparation to the British Ministry, an international floo to MACUSA, and then another apparation to their own front gates. However, she couldn’t imagine the even darker mood her mate would be in by the time they got through customs, as short as it was compared to the muggle and no-maj variant of it.

Something stung on the side of her pelvis and crotch and she quickly noticed the tattered strips of lace Bill balled up with an angry grunt and shoved in his suit pocket,  _ “Bad mates don’t deserve panties either.” _

★★★

The warm light of an early summer’s day was fading from the sky, stretching the shadows of trees into decrepit skeleton fingers. Hermione shivered, feeling the chilly evening air flowing through her longer robes and under her shorter dress. She tried to adjust her position, feeling sore on her abdomen and back for being held on her mate’s shoulder for what felt like hours but all she got in response was a growl and a slap to the arse or thigh depending on how high he raised his hand each time. Their front gate, displaying an elegant  _ G _ monogram, slowly swung open with a low groan, and Bill quickly walked them inside before locking the gate behind them.

Suddenly, Hermione was on the ground gasping for air, the wind knocked out of her, but her enraged mate tugged her face up with a fist full of her hair. The witch cried out at the pain, feeling a few thin strands come loose and part from her scalp. Her shaking hands came up to soothe the pained areas but a dark ungloved hand slapped them away, making her cry even more at the sting. Still, she looked up at him, hating the way he gripped the stolen strands of hair in his other hand, raised it to his nose, and inhaled obscenely with his nostrils flared.

_ “Run,” _ he purred darkly and Hermione sobbed once, but got to her feet as fast as she could and ran in the direction of the house. Meanwhile, the eldritch teleported inside their abode and checked on each of their little ones, including the twenty-one-year-old Henry Bowers that they got to babysit while they were gone. Just as he suspected, they were all in their rooms fast asleep minus Henry, who was easily coerced into his bed and rendered unconscious in a matter of moments. He didn’t need anyone seeing what he was about to do.

So, we went into their bedroom and sat in Hermione’s chair, twiddling her precious wand between two pairs of fingers, each threatening to snap the twig-like object in half. Pennywise chuckled to himself, knowing that such an action would be nearly unforgivable. It also smelled like her, her soft little hands specifically. Always covered in ink and floral soaps, and beneath it all, the sweet scent of her blood. There was no doubt about it. She’d bled on this wand. He wanted to taste it.

Even he could tell he was reverting, regressing. It wasn’t long now until his possessive bloodlust consumed him fully, and since she brought it out of him in the first place, it was her responsibility to sate it.

Rapid creaks on the stairs and ragged panting signaled Hermione’s arrival into their bedroom, and she looked ready to pass out. Her eyes were nearly unfocused, made dull with her pain. Her hair was a humid-puffed rat’s nest, her clothes were torn in many spots, and her face was littered with small cuts, telling him that she’d ran through some underbrush.  _ Trying to take shortcuts, little mouse? _ Sweat coated her skin, making it shimmer in the dim light of their room. Her own natural smell was magnified and he could feel himself begin to harden under his trousers. He wanted to chase her dry, lolling tongue and wet it with his own saliva.

Instead, he sat back, knowing she wouldn’t dare defy him now,  _ “Strip.” _

Hermione winced, gritting her teeth and still breathing heavily as her shaky hands moved to obey his command. She shrugged off her heavier evening robes, the fabric falling to the floor with a loud  _ fwump _ . The eldritch looked his little mate up and down, taking in the sight of the knee-length light pink dress accentuating her curves. If her face wasn’t beet red already, she would have turned to that color with the amount of time he was taking to look at her.

Bill huffed arousedly, shutting and locking the door with a flick of the wrist and fingers. Meanwhile, his groin tentacles awakened, undoing the button and zipper on his pants before wriggling free. They excitedly lapped at the air, seeking to latch onto something but only finding his half-hard dick. He let them tangle around his genitals, leaving little suckling kisses and wet swipes of their backsides. A low purr left his closed mouth when they curled tighter and began to jerk him off.

Hermione gaped at him, the tiny eldritch part of herself feeling offended that he sought his own pleasure when she was right in front of him but also knowing that he’d make her regret having to masturbate while she stood there taking her clothes off. Huffing silently, she pulled her dress off, standing there in nothing but her bra, thigh-high tights, and garter belt. It had been so embarrassing to go the whole way home without underwear, but now, it might actually give her some assistance in keeping herself further intact. She was already starting to bruise in a few places.

Hoping for the best, Hermione kneeled down on the floor and crawled to where he was sitting. He rumbled happily in response, beckoning her forward with a crook of his finger and an eerily pleased smirk. She gulped as she got closer and closer to his groin, his hand moving up out of her field of vision, only to snap down like a Venus fly trap and grab her hair once more as though she was a cheap whore.

The eldritch pulled her in, resting her face on his human form’s pubic bone and letting her feel and watch him work himself to completion. Her eyes became clouded as she took in his potent scent, barely feeling the tentacles exploring her face and twitching neck.  _ Shh…  _ He crooned in her mind, letting his tiny appendages rub her skin while he moved her so she was at eye-level with his cock.

With a small tug of her disheveled curls, Hermione obediently opened her mouth and guided the head of his cock inside with her tongue. She sucked once before gradually working him in inch by inch. Meanwhile, his tentacles wandered, slipping beneath her padded bra and tugging on her breasts in the same way their children had. Milk steadily flowed from her nipples, soaking into the lacy fabric and leaving it wet and cooling against her skin. The sensation made her shiver and choke on her mate’s length.

He rumbled at her slip-up, using it to his advantage as he began shallowly thrusting into her hot mouth. Hermione whined, breathing heavily through her nose and grasping at his legs with clenching hands. She was practically halfway onto the chair now, his hands holding her curly-haired head to his groin while her breasts laid heavy and held against the seat by her upper body weight. 

Pennywise rumbled happily, cutting the back of his mate’s chest covering only to hold the offending piece of fabric to his nose and inhale her fertile milky scent. Regretfully, he coerced her off of his member, letting his tentacles take its place in her vacant mouth. They oozed down her throat, leaking a sweet berry-flavored liquid that Hermione knew to be his version of her milk. It was an aphrodisiac, but it wasn’t his seed. Otherwise, it would have tasted salty. At the same time, the two fluids would have made a tasty combination.

_ “You like my smell… my taste… mine… my bad little mate… naughty, naughty, naughty…”  _ he moaned his abrupt climax, using one of his thinner tentacles to jerk off and aim his cock to spurt his inky seed all over the witch’s face,  _ “You made me waste my seed…”  _ he grumbled irritatedly at her, rubbing the head of his leaking member through the dark liquid on her skin and switching places with his tentacles just as before.

Hermione choked once more on the long and thick organ, tasting the dark and salty semen mixing with the berry taste of his slick. Both filled her belly slowly, making her feel bloated and full. Meanwhile, the lingering tentacles prodded her messy face, probing her remaining orifices and spreading her mate’s seed around until her entire face felt wet with the combined liquid and her tears. A few of the little tentacles curled along the shells of her ears and tickled her nose but never penetrated them as they clearly wanted to.

Something wet fell into her hair and she whined, trying to look up at her mate’s face. From what little she could see, he had a faraway look in his red eyes and his tongue was lolling out of his open mouth, dripping drool in a steady stream as he watched his cock go in and out of her mouth. She was surprised that his knot hadn’t made an appearance, but she wasn’t complaining, scared that he would knot her mouth and cut off her air supply.

As though hearing her thoughts, he yanked her off of his hard member, turned her around so her arse was facing him, and pulled her up so his length laid tightly between her cheeks and her back was flush to his front.

Hermione wheezed, feeling heavy in her stomach and sore in her mouth, “Penn… What are you doing?”

The eldritch slapped her thigh hard, the sound ringing out in the room around them as he wrapped his arms around her like boa constrictors. Her arms were trapped and she could only kick her stocking-clad legs indignantly, which he immediately punished by biting harshly into her neck and pushing his wet cock into her seldomly-violated arsehole.

Hermione screamed at both intrusions, feeling the stinging heat of blood leaking from the wounds. She fought his grip and he snarled at her resistance, clamping down harder with his teeth and sharply bucking up into her tertiary heat. The witch sobbed, trying to keep silent and hoping he realized that he pushed into the wrong hole by mistake. However, it seemed he wasn’t picky, as he started painfully bouncing her on his cock either way.

It felt like riding a bull, but instead of flying off when she couldn’t hang on anymore, the bull kept her shackled to it, forcing her nethers to push repeatedly into the hard saddle. She could feel his purring chest as he licked slow, warm swipes up her neck, spreading his saliva around so the only thing he could smell was himself. 

It was rather fortunate for her that the eldritch species used up everything they ate and thus never expelled their waste with the exception of vomiting, otherwise she was sure he would piss on her as well. At this moment, she hated him for that. 

“Am I not your mate, your equal? I didn’t want Cormac to touch me, to speak to me… If you would just let me explain—” he pressed a dark hand to her mouth to keep her silent, massaging her puckered entrance with his growing knot.

Hermione saw her tears run down his dark clawed hand and his dark tongue quickly came to lap up the trails with a swift lick.

_ “Mine… Mine… Mine…” _ his abs contracted and his pelvis jutted up, thrusting the warm and heavy ball of his knot into her thoroughly-stretched arsehole.

The witch shook at the intense pain, but luckily he went easier on her, making smaller and shallower thrusts to not push his knot back out of her as he began emptying his heavy sacs into her lower intestines. It burned, both the stretch and the temperature of the hot liquid itself.

His fingers plucked at her pointy nipples, pebbled in the cool air of the room and her odd arousal considering the torture her mate was now putting her through. He chittered and cooed eagerly in her ear, rubbing her heavy belly before dipping down to pinch her clit. Hermione yelped behind the eldritch’s hand, reaching her now free hand down to coerce his other hand to move elsewhere. Instead, the probing digits moved down to thrust in and out of her channel before tracing the beet red area where they were connected.

_ “Naughty, naughty…” _ Alpha echoed Pennywise’s previous utterance, conjuring something in his hand and lowering his other so he could wrap the object around his mate’s throat.

Hermione winced, feeling the leather and coolness of metal on her sternum. She hoped the collar wasn’t too degrading by having some lewd phrase on it. Alpha liked it of course, giving her little licks around the collar and under her chin where he often nuzzled her. The witch reached around him to scratch around Bill’s ears, which made the wolf man purr louder under his human skin.

Bill turned her head with his hand on her chin and attacked her lips with his thankfully blunt teeth and tongue, spreading his copious saliva around her lips and inside her mouth. He stood up abruptly with her hands fumbling to cling to the back of his neck while she still faced forward. Her legs bounced at the motion, hanging awkwardly in front of them while she hung off of his knotted cock which barely hung out of his pants. By all accounts, he was still fully dressed while she only had her thighs covered in sheer stockings and a belt to hold them up. They hadn’t gotten in his way thus far, so he felt no urge to remove them until now, not with what he was about to do to rid her of the lingering scent of that  _ whelp _ .

The eldritch wrapped one hand around her upper body just underneath her pathetically leaking breasts to hold her up. He paid them no mind when his suit coat became damp. Instead, he reached his opposite hand down to tickle her pitifully swollen clit, feeling her twitch and writhe under his dual attentions at her nethers. With an added, exaggerated slow walk, he had her positively leaking by the time they reached their bathroom. Each step bounced her on his knot, forcing her unfortunate hole to eagerly clench around him.

Hermione had fallen quiet, feeling his feral smirk against her neck. The sharpened pin-prick teeth scratched along her pale column, leaving little white lines that stood out sharply against the red blooded flush underneath her skin. Her eyes felt heavy and she wanted to sleep, but she knew he would punish her further if she did.

He kissed her pulse, deceptively gentle as his hand came up to hold her head up with his thumb and pinkie pushing on her tonsils. Then, he popped his smaller knot out of her arse and lowered her into their large bathtub, her knees and ankles resting uncomfortably on the bare acrylic. His spend leaked out of her slowly and he watched it do so with a sense of betrayal.

Shrugging his shirt and vest off, Bill let himself distort further into Pennywise, reaching for his abdominal fissure and yanking on the silky strands within, coaxing them out with practiced ease.

Hermione had turned her head to watch him, feeling dread slowly enter her thoughts. He knew she wouldn’t sit still, hence the restraints, so whatever it was he had planned, she knew she wouldn’t like it. Her heart clenched and she tried to make herself as small as possible, knowing how inevitable the outcome would be. She didn’t even struggle when he tied her lower legs to her thighs and her wrists to her shoulders.

Now tied up and laying on her back in the tub, her mate climbed in after her, jerking his cock with a crazed look in his eye. His breathing was heavy, his chest heaving despite the fact that he didn’t necessarily need to breathe. He toed off his pants, socks and underwear, throwing them into the corner of the room hard enough for his belt buckle to crack a wall tile. 

Crawling over her, he crooned lowly, an eager trill leaving his mouth as he rubbed himself on her torso, humping erratically and gasping when the head of his deep red and purple member caught her belly button. Pennywise held her ribcage between his hands, using them for leverage as his hips continued to thrust. Ducking his head, he began to moan his new favorite word and Hermione could only watch him work himself to completion.

To her surprise, he grew two more cocks, one of which was clearly human, and the other was much more tapered with an even larger knot at the base. All three bobbed and rubbed along her sweaty skin in unison, leaking their own pre in varying amounts.

“Mine, mine, mine, mine, Mine, MINE!” he snarled in those same three tones, pushing into her skin harshly and clutching her ribs a bit too tightly.

This time, her mate’s seed came in many long spurts, each cock splattering onto her skin and quickly cooling and Hermione didn’t even get time to be disgusted by it before the eldritch’s hands and tentacles were on her, rubbing his spend into her skin as fast as he could. He was bathing her in his scent most importantly, albeit wetting her down with his semen to do it. She knew she’d beg for a shower as soon as he calmed down, but she knew now was not the time, especially when she was still tied up.

Having her skin be sticky and smell like sex was one thing, but when his wet hands began carding through her hair, Hermione whined, trying to escape her restraints. However, Pennywise was having none of it, so he slapped her thigh until she stopped resisting. His teeth were grit and his lip was pulled back in a silent snarl while regarding her. Red eyes roved her body, regarding her messy hair and darker skin with lustful red eyes. He sniffed the air with a sense of superiority. The taint of that human whelp was gone and only his scent remained, covering his mate’s alluring scent.

Pennywise rumbled triumphantly, humping once at her belly before propping himself up on his knees and sitting pointedly on her snatch, the place he’d saved for last. But first, he wanted an appetizer.

Nipping minutely at her neck, he trailed his mouth down to pull a painfully pebbled nipple into his mouth. The eldritch suckled eagerly, wetting his palette with his mate’s flavor once more. Her milk was soured a bit by the pain she’d been in but he didn’t mind, liking the variety of an extra kick. He allowed his body to transform, holding himself above her as orange fur engulfed his entire body.

Hermione gasped, looking at his familiar yet different triangular years, newly white paws and smooth tail curling around her leg. He was a cat, and if alpha was anything to go by, she’d be in for a new way of mating.

When she was twelve and had just gotten Crookshanks, she bought a book all about cats, and despite her young age, she’d accidentally read the section about breeding cats and proceeded to blush and never read those pages again. The witch still remembered almost everything she’d read in that moment, and hoped that her mate wasn’t going to do what she thought he would.

Female cats don’t ovulate naturally during their heat, or estrus. They have to be coerced by males. Hermione’s eldritch self wasn’t currently in heat, and as when she’d conceived Roman, she’d been coerced into her heat by thinking her mate didn’t want her anymore. She knew what he was trying to do.

Hermione renewed her struggle, feeling a few of the strands snap. A flicker of hope shot through her and she breathed giddily, only for a sharp set of teeth to clamp down on her bite. She yowled, actually yowled, and the sound only seemed to spur her mate’s newly-discovered form onward.

He purred louder, kneading her chest and upper abdomen with his soft paws, “So fiesty, my Queen…” the eldritch cooed in a voice like silk, softer and more deceptive than even Bill, the more tame of the three personas she’d met thus far, “I can’t wait to breed you…”

“No! You can’t!” Hermione yowled again when he simply bit her once more, “You promised!”

“Every time you stray from us, you must be reminded of who you belong to… a litter will keep you close…” the orange cat humanoid purred, digging his claws into her chest, “And I shall prepare you…”

Hermione shuddered feeling an achingly familiar feeling erupting in four spots on her chest. She groaned as four little bumps rose from her skin, growing large and darker with each second until she was back to having six swollen breasts, something she thought would happen many centuries down the line rather than less than two years later.

“Not again…” she whined, feeling the liquid slosh around inside her nubs, “Please,” the witch begged to this new persona, “Don’t impregnate me again...”

“Ram, my soft little Queen…” he purred happily, completely ignoring her in favor of licking her hair with his barbed tongue and pushing his genitals further into hers, “We’ll make such cute kittens together…”

A small, irrational part of herself wanted another cat to fill the void Crookshanks left behind when he unfortunately passed before the birth of her eldest children, and her mate must have caught onto that desire and manifested himself before her in this new form. Ram was an outdated term for a male cat, but it made sense.

Looking up at the similar features, she noticed that Ram was very much a cross between Pennywise and Alpha, the orange and white fur in a calico pattern while Pennywise’s makeup was in the same place but now a dark brown instead of red. His eyes, however, were the same: a lustful red but likely to turn amber once his urges were sated.

He flicked his tail proudly behind her, puffing his chest up under her gaze. It seemed as though he approved of her staring. However, the moment was gone when he pointedly looked down and drew her attention to the obscenely red tapered nub beginning to poke out of his furry sheath. Hermione whimpered fearfully and tried to wiggle away.

This time, instead of slapping her, he cut her loose from her silk bindings, flipped her over onto her hands and knees, bent over her back, and sunk his teeth back into her mating bite in the span of a few seconds. Hermione screamed in both disorientation and pain as the wound on her neck was further exacerbated by Ram’s fangs.

The cat rumbled eagerly, flicking his tail back and forth as his gradually humping pelvis looked for her opening. While it would hurt, his barbed cock would kickstart his little witch’s heat and ovulation, leaving her open for breedings from each of his selves. It would be something to have a kitten and a pup in the same litter, but between Alpha and Ram, they could do it.

Hermione cried quietly hating how much this situation had escalated within the last few hours. It would have all been resolved had he listened to her, let her talk to him about what was going on, but no. As always, her mate’s eldritch characteristics and behavior were going to get her pregnant for the third time in five years. She hoped for another Roman, a single child despite the many times Pennywise, Bill, and Alpha tried to give her more.

Ram huffed, grunting his impending climax as he quickly inserted his sharply barbed cock into her sensitive channel and spilled himself inside her womb with a low hiss. Quickly, he leaned down and lapped soothingly at her skin with his rough tongue, rubbing his fuzzy head on her skin to scent it as his own.

“Your eggs will drop soon, my Queen… in a few days,” he purred eagerly, kneading the skin of her distending belly while he filled her up with seed, “and then there is only one day to breed you before it’s too late…” he added before stopping short, hugging her back to his front in a very possessive gesture, “You won’t run, will you?”

Hermione winced, already thinking along those lines, “No, no of course not…”

Ram purred at her words, even if they both knew it was a lie, “I’m happy,” he laughed, a bit of Pennywise coming out in his voice, “Even if they’re mad at you… I’m happy.”

Hermione winced, feeling pain all over as he let her slump to the bottom of the bathtub, facedown in the mixed blood, slick, and seed from their messy excursion. She fell asleep despite all of this but was jerked out of her exhaustion by the feeling of her channel being ripped open. A surprised scream left her shocked mouth and she tried to get up, only to be held down by Ram’s body weight.

“Shh…” he purred into her skin, rubbing his cheek between her shoulder blades, “I apologize for waking you from your slumber, but my cock was receding and the barbs were bound to be more painful if I’d taken it slow… Forgive me?”

When she didn’t respond, he pouted, turning her over and crawling down her body to tongue pitifully at her bloody opening. The warm red liquid felt heavenly on his tongue, and he used a bit of his counterpart’s saliva to heal the cuts he’d most recently made. The roughness of his organs made the healing a bit more rough, but after a few moments of her mate’s newest form poking around her channel, she felt much better.

“Though it pains me…” Ram lamented, his eyes sad yet still hungry, “I like to make you bleed for me. I crave it above all other human blood, and soon you’ll be like us, and your blood will lose that sense of fleeting vitality,” Hermione watched him slowly, wondering if Ram always sounded so intelligent, or if Bill was speaking through him as he often did with Pennywise.

Ram flipped her back over onto her belly, digging into the plush skin of her arse with a sharp claw, quickly cutting a zig-zag shape, three connected lines, another zig-zag, and four connected lines. Meanwhile, Hermione grit her teeth and sobbed, knowing the possessive gesture would last much longer if she made him mess up his carving.

And as she felt him finish defiling her flesh and licking up the resulting trails of blood, she knew what he’d written in his abject bloodlust, equal parts of which, she might add. It wasn’t a name of any of the four personas that had made claim to her since that fateful summer in 1989, it was much simpler than that, a reminder of what she represented to them and so much more in a single word. Simply,  _ Mine. _


	11. Different (Tombert)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I'm back with a new chapter, and oddly enough, there is no smut in it whatsoever. I just thought I'd warn you if anyone saw nearly 7.5k words and thought it would be some steamy hot goodness. You'd be wrong! Instead, we've got some humor and angst as well as a bit more HP than usual. It's weird how uneven the IT to HP scale is in these stories. I try to keep it somewhat even, but Wingardium Leviosa really takes the cake on being almost entirely IT-centric. I'm calling it a Tombert chapter because they get the most "screen time," but it's nothing compared to The Talk. Mostly, it's just them being cute little pre-teens in love with the idea of love (more so in Robert's case).
> 
> This prompt was "Harry finds out about Ron watching Hermione have sex with the spider and he tells Ron and Hermione that he’s always known about Pennywise but then he sees something he wasn’t expecting: Tom Riddle saying “Hi” to his uncle Harry. Dumbledore told Harry about Pennywise once upon a time but he thought it was just a legend until now. Harry finds out that Robert’s mate is Lord Voldemort, tries to end him, and then he meets Robert: Son of the Destroyer of the Macroverse, or Pennywise-Junior (PJ)." It is set after Ron Weasley's Judgement Error, so if you haven't read that oneshot, it might make a certain conversation make more sense here. However, it certainly isn't essential that you read it. Basically, Ron saw Penn having sex with Hermione in his true spider form.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it even if it is a bit all over the place! I know my own mind is all over the place, too. I also hope you are all staying healthy and safe.   
Feel free to ask for my Discord. :D
> 
> Thank you to those who still read my work! There are simply not enough words to describe the joy I feel when I receive your wonderful comments. We are less than a month away from the 1-Year Anniversary of my finishing of Wingardium Leviosa (Because It Makes Things Float), and I'm trying to think of a way to celebrate it. If anyone has any ideas, I'd love to hear them. :D

**June 2000**

**(Ten Years Post ** ** _Ron Weasley’s Judgement Error_ ** **)**

“Mum…” Robert prompted Hermione hesitantly, “Am I…  _ different? _ ”

The witch frowned, continuing her task of running a comb through her ten-year-old son’s unruly ginger tufts and conforming them into a presentable hairstyle, “Of course you are,” she said immediately, not giving him a pause to respond as she continued, “And so am I… And so is Daddy, and Rosie, and Hugo, and—” 

“That’s not what I mean,” the half-eldritch pouted, crossing his arms and slouching forward in a way that reminded her of her mate’s more despondent moods.

“Little love, it’s silly to believe yourself ordinary when no such thing exists. Everyone has their own experiences, preferences, and dreams for the future,” Hermione gathered his tall stature in her arms and was barely able to press a kiss to the top of his head without adjusting her height, “And that is something you will learn as you get older, and go to school, and discover who you are and what you want for yourself.”

Robert turned his head around a bit too far to be a human movement and regarded her with nervous baby blues, “Someone’s dad brought their dog to school today… Everyone wanted to pet it, but I didn’t…”

Hermione brought her arm up and rubbed her son’s nape, an action that never failed to relax him when he was nervous. However, all it seemed to do now was make him start weeping, “Oh, PJ… It’s okay. Not everyone likes animals. Tom likes his snakes, but he doesn’t like other animals either—”

“I wanted to  _ eat  _ it, Mum!” Robert sobbed now, fully turning around in her grasp and hugging her nearly to the point of suffocation, “It was so scared… and it smelled so good!”

Hermione took it in stride, pinching his nape a bit harder until he froze, his body growing limp in her hold. He still wept, albeit silently, his tears falling upwards in ceaseless rivulets to wet his groomed hair, “You should talk to Daddy about this, little love… He’ll understand and can help you more than I,” she held his head to her breasts and let him nuzzle close despite his tears and snot ruining the front of her dress. It would take a simple cleaning spell to fix the issue, so the witch paid it no mind, “Do you want to stay home? Daddy can stay with you…” she prompted him, but Robert immediately drew away from her, shaking his head ‘no.’

“No! I want to see Hogwarts!” the half-eldritch whined, sniffing with his now stuffy nose and reddened, blotchy yellow eyes. He wiped his eyes and nose on his own robes and Hermione sighed, waving her wand to clean off the wet marks.

“Alright, alright,” Hermione smiled at his determination, “Maybe you can talk to Daddy later, after we go see Hogwarts and see Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, Aunt Ginny, and Aunt Lavender. Your cousins will be there too…” she enticed him and he smiled a bit at the reminder of his distant “family.”

“Okay, Mum…” Robert reached forward to grab his mother’s offered handkerchief to dry his eyes once more and his hand took on the look and texture of a frog’s, “Ah!”

Hermione giggled quietly, taking her son’s amphibian-like hand in hers and rubbing along the back of his palm, “There is no need to be nervous, Robbie… I spent seven years of my life at that school, and they were some of the best years of my life… at least before I met your father,” she joked, re-situating the both of them until they both sat on the bathroom counter, “I made wonderful friends that got me through some of the darkest parts of my life, and despite all the bad things, the good triumphed. But that was just me… You might not see what I saw when I first looked at Hogwarts. You might first see Ilvermorny and feel that same sense of belonging. However, I don’t want to deny you five the chance of going to school with James, Albus, and little Luna. James will be the same year as you, you know!”

“I know…” Robert nodded, understanding that things were going to be different now, no matter what school he and his siblings collectively decided to go to, “I’m scared…”

“And that’s okay, Robbie,” Hermione soothed her son, noticing that his hand was slowly returning to normal, “Daddy and I are here for you, and we will be there for you when you need us, especially Daddy,” she chuckled, knowing how much their first clutch’s future schooling away from home was affecting him, “I’m sure he’ll love to come visit you, and he’ll probably bring Roman, too.”

Robert rolled his eyes at the mention of his little brother and Hermione held back a laugh, knowing that he was getting to the phase where he would be “too cool” for his parents and younger brother, “Oh be nice, Robert! He adores you.”

“He won’t leave me and Tommy alone…” he huffed, shaking out his newly-transformed hand and growling quietly when it regressed a bit at his irritated state.

“He’s just excited for you all, and he’ll miss you very much when you go to school. You’re his favorite you know. Remember when you, Tom, and him would play house? Oh, it was so cute!”

Hermione took many photos of their games, completely invested in their imaginary lives of Robert imitating his father as the ‘Dad’ and Tom being ‘Mum’ while Roman, who was three at the time, played the role of their child. It was almost laughable how serious Robert handled his imaginary role while Tom just played along, half listening to his brother’s antics while reading a book of his choosing. The half-eldritch took it in stride, interpreting the behavior as Tom being “at work” like Hermione was. Roman was simply eager to play with his older brother, uncaring how they played but rather that they played at all. 

“Mum! Mum!” Roman ran into the bathroom, noticing Hermione and Robert sitting on the bathroom counter, “Look! Look what I made!” he yipped excitedly, a bit of his canine demeanor coming through in his excitement to show off a colorful piece of paper to his mother.

“Oh!” Hermione gushed supportively, looking at a scribbled portrait of their family drawn with markers, complete with garish colors for clothing and skin colors, “This is beautiful, Rom-ee! Not bad for the last day of school. Is it for me?”

Roman huffed once, snatching the picture out of her hand, “No! It’s mine,” he spoke decisively, “but it  _ could _ go on the fridge…” he added, shuffling his padded foot at his mother’s faux downcast expression.

Hermione giggled, running her hands through her son’s chaotic tufts of hair, “I’ll take it! I can put it up after I finish helping your brother get ready,” she moved to grab her older son’s hand and he waved her off, walking out of the bathroom.

“Ah, that’s okay, Mum. I’m fine…” Robert told her sheepishly, ducking out of his parents’ room and into his own, noticing Tom putting his snakes away in their large tank, “Oh! Hey,” he interjected, announcing himself as he came up behind the human male.

“Hi, Robbie,” Tom returned cooly, turning his head once to acknowledge his intended before returning to his rather fussy pets, “It’s unfortunate that I cannot bring them along. The young ones get so lonely…”

“I think we’ll be home before bedtime, so I think they’ll survive,” Robert pouted, mildly irritated that his intended was paying more attention to his snakes than him.

Tom closed the tank and pressed his hand against the glass, hearing their tiny protests with his parseltongue ability. He hissed reassurances and promises to return, making Robert simmer further with jealousy. He’d never been able to understand the snake-language, but to be fair, Tom never understood his eldritch tongue, something easily understood by his father. 

After a moment, the raven-haired boy turned around and Robert looked down at his unbuttoned dress shirt and everyday wizard robes. Tom’s pale chest was unmarred by a toothed fissure, unlike his, which had grown in the previous year to his own horror. His mother and father had fretted over the growing vertical mouth, assisting it with its odd version of teething by cooling its itchy ‘gums’ with ice charms and dripping blood into its gaps to keep it from gnawing its ‘milk teeth.’ 

Tom, meanwhile, shared his bed as he’d always done, but this time, he would sneak little touches after their parents had tucked them in, fascinated with his adopted brother’s anatomy. At first, his fingers tickled along the bony teeth, making him twitch with suppressed giggles while his secondary mouth would purr happily. The area between the skin of his torso and the teeth themselves was particularly sensitive, leading the half-eldritch to wonder why it made him feel so... tingly.

Robert shook his head and reached for the opening of Tom’s dress shirt, bringing the two sides together and quickly doing the buttons until his fingertips were purposefully grazing his neck, feeling the steady pulse beneath his skin. The other boy looked down, bemused at the askew placket.

“You missed one,” he smiled, his own hands undoing the buttons and correctly lining up the little discs and slots before buttoning up his shirt.

Robert blushed embarrassedly, turning away to grab his intended’s shoes and set them on the floor, only to kneel at his dark sock-clad feet and make a grab for Tom’s right ankle, “Shut up,” he huffed at Tom’s confused eyebrow raise at the half-eldritch’s behavior.

Wordlessly, the wizard allowed him to slide his shoes on and tie them tightly enough so they wouldn’t slide off. Tom wiggled his feet afterwards, testing how well they’d been tied and finding that Robert had done a good job, “Is this an eldritch thing?” he wondered aloud.

The half-eldritch paused, considering his submissive and serving behaviors concerning his intended, and nodded, standing up to tie the younger boy’s tie, “I think so… but I always want to do things for you, so you don’t have to do anything.”

“But if I don’t do anything, what’s the point of living?” Tom countered blithely, buttoning his vest over his shirt and tie before reaching a hand up to smooth down a piece of Robert’s hair that had puffed back upwards.

Robert didn’t have an answer.

★★★

Hogwarts was still just as magical and majestic to Hermione as when she’d first sailed across the black lake. Of course, there were many pieces of stonework and structures that were more recent, reconstructions made after the Battle of Hogwarts. Nevertheless, it still felt like the same school of magic filled with optimism and hope. A small part of her hoped that her children would wish to attend school here, make friends, grow up. However, where they currently lived in the United States, she knew it would be easier for them to go to school an hour away from home, rather than thousands of miles away.

Bill Gray cradled her hand in his larger one, squeezing it gently to bring her out of her thoughts. He smiled reassuringly at her, indicating to the vacant yet pristine courtyard. She suddenly remembered seeing Umbridge fire Professor Trelawney in this very spot and she shivered at the memory, dragging her mate’s arm around her shoulder. Maybe she wasn’t quite over all the bad things that had happened within these ancient walls.

“Are you in pain, my love?” Bill concernedly whispered in her ear, lapping once at the cartilage with the tip of his tongue, “Your friends should be here soon to distract you… unless you want  _ me  _ to distract you in a certain  _ bathroom _ …”

Hermione irately swatted at his shoulder, scandalized, “We are not going to leave our children to wander the corridors of my old school while you fuck me in the  _ prefects’ bathroom _ of all places. I assure you that my recreations of it at home are plenty realistic enough and infinitely less likely to get us arrested for public indecency. And don’t you  _ dare  _ take that as a challenge!” she warned quietly when the large group of Hermione’s friends came up the path leading to the courtyard.

Harry led the group, holding Ginny’s hand while she held her daughter’s. James and Albus trailed behind, making a game out of stepping on certain cobblestones. Next came Harry’s godson, Teddy, holding Victoire’s hand. According to Harry, they’d been dating for a couple of years now, much to her father’s dismay. All in all, Hermione thought they made a very cute couple, especially with Teddy being half werewolf and Victorie being a quarter. Ron and Lavender brought up the rear, the latter toting a rather heavy-looking pregnancy belly.

“Hey, Hermione!” Harry yelled over to her and the others followed suit, giving their enthusiastic greetings from across the yard, “How long’s it been?”

“It’s about time you got here, Harry, and three years to be exact,” Hermione countered in a mock-scolding tone, “And you lot didn’t even have to apparate internationally!”

Ginny laughed, waving her off, “Well, we  _ did _ have to coordinate between our two families,  _ and _ pick up Teddy from Andromeda…”

Hermione giggled, hugging her friend, “Fair point! And how are your kids doing?” she turned to address the smaller group lingering behind her friends, waiting for their parents’ approval to join her own children, who were chasing each other around.

“They’re doing well! James is excited about school. Every bit of Harry’s son in that respect,” Ginny joked, elbowing her husband’s arm while he was busy fixing the zipper on Lily’s jumper. Of course, Harry snorted and muttered something that sounded like “As if.”

“And Albus has two more years? And Lily has four?” Hermione rubbed her chin, trying to remember how old the two children were.

Harry stood back up, ushering his seven-year-old daughter forward so Hermione could crouch down and give her a hug, “That’s right. Lil’ is seven and Albus is nine,” he turned around and noticed his younger son fiddling with one of his uncles’ inventions, “Oh Gin! He’s got another one!” Harry quickly turned to his wife who immediately ran over to confiscate the toy.

“Albus Severus! I thought I told you…” the rest was indecipherable due to Ginny’s lowering volume as she continued to berate her son. Hermione looked back to Harry, the question practically pasted on her face.

“He set the kitchen on fire yesterday,” Harry shrugged, “and may or may not have stashed multiple stink bombs all over the house,” he winced, scratching the back of his head, “If he wasn’t so transparent with them, I’d swear he was going to be a Slytherin…  _ That one _ is just one of the prototypes Fred and George have been working on, and he  _ swiped _ a handful of them from under their noses… Though, knowing them, I’m sure they just outright handed them over to him.”

Hermione winced, knowing how chaotic such prototypes were in her youth. Changing the subject, she quickly moved to hug Harry, who immediately reciprocated the gesture, “Merlin, I’ve missed you,” she grinned, patting the boy-who-lived-twice on the shoulder.

Bill crossed his arms with a small frown as his mate hugged each of her friends, including their young. This meant that she would smell like them until he got a chance to scent her, and depending on how persuasive he was, and how malleable Hermione’s libido was, that opportunity might come sooner rather than later. He grinned internally, already coming up with a few ideas to loosen her morality until she caved.

“Ron! How lovely it is to see you! How have you been?” Hermione tittered, tightly hugging her second-best friend and noticing that had a bit of a gut despite only being thirty-six, “Congratulations!”

“I’ve been good, great even! Yeah, I forgot how many bloody stairs are in this damn place. Lavender still insisted on coming, but I’d thought she’d want to turn ‘round and ‘ead ‘ome...” he grunted at the tight squeeze of Hermione’s arms and hugged her back despite the lingering feeling in the back of his mind that told him not to. The feeling was immediately ignored and he wondered why seeing her prompted this feeling.

Lavender glared at her husband, rubbing her belly, “You were complaining more than I was! I can’t believe you…” she fumed before turning to Hermione, all smiles, “I’m so happy to see you, Hermione! It’s been  _ sooo _ long, too long.” 

The mood swings gave the other witch a bit of a whiplash, but Hermione was happy to pull her into the hug she was sharing with Ron, “I’ve missed you both, too. Have you thought of any names yet?”

The redheaded man shrugged in response to Hermione’s question and let Lavender answer it. He glanced over his shoulder to greet Bill, only to see the other man’s face darkening into a stormy expression. His arms were crossed tightly, knuckles turning white. However, what paralyzed him the most were his eyes. They weren’t their usual blue but rather an eerie shade of glowing amber. Something itched at his mind, urging him to remember those eyes. He’d seen them before, but not in Bill’s face. Spooked, his body finally caught up to his brain and jumped just as Hermione moved to break off their hug.

“Woah, Ronald,” Hermione patted him concernedly, speaking in a quiet voice, “Are you okay?” Lavender palmed his cheek, feeling for his tell-tale flush when he got upset.

Ron gulped once, looking between his wife and Hermione before returning his gaze to Bill, who was now distracted by Rose, who had picked a flower and was now giving it to her father to hang onto. From what he could see, the man’s eyes were back to their usual blue. He cooed at his daughter, ruffling her riotous curls as he pulled her into a hug.

Ron winced internally, hoping he could be as good of a dad as Bill seemed to be. A large part of him envied the man because he made it look  _ so easy _ . Even though he was an auror and handled a lot of different chaotic situations, he definitely didn’t think he could handle what Bill’s done with raising six children while Hermione worked long hours as a healer to support them all. His own baby, an eight-year-long-awaited arrival, wasn’t even here yet, and he was  _ terrified _ . He thought about the yellow eyes again and shivered, his instincts telling him to run and hide while nothing seemed to be wrong.  _ Maybe Harry would understand the feeling... _

“Lily!” Roman darted over and behind the trio slowly untangling themselves from their hug, making a b-line for Harry and Ginny’s youngest with a fist full of clumped flowers pulled straight out of the dirt, “These are for you,” he thrust them into her befuddled hands and darted away, transforming into a wolf pup and running over to hide behind his father’s legs.

After a moment, he hesitantly popped his head up, only to see his little crush sniff the flowers and smile happily at him. Gasping, he ducked his head back down, pressing it into his father’s thigh as he tried to make himself as small as possible. Bill chuckled, running his hand through his son’s ruffled tufts.

Hermione giggled for a moment and then sighed, grateful for their curious and adventurous personalities, but also disliking the fact that they tended to be rather destructive when doing so. She groaned at the effort she’d placed in making her children look presentable, now being undermined by what likely would be a lot of grass-stains and dirt smudges. Her two more animalistic boys were particularly ones for rolling around in the mud to wrestle with the other. Sometimes even her little Rose would join in, leaving her three more studious children to wonder why they were even bothering.

Teddy strolled towards where their other children had gone, Victoire following closely behind them, “Don’t worry, Aunt ‘Mione. As future Head Boy, it would be remiss of me to educate possible future students of the rules here,” he spoke with a bit of a sarcastic tone, shifting in appearance to that of Headmistress McGonagall and smirking, “but it would be remiss of me as their cousin to not give them a good scare first.”

Everyone else laughed at that and James moved to join his adopted brother, leaving the adults, Roman, Lily, and Albus behind. Ron spoke first, “Sooo… Three Broomsticks anyone?”

★★★

“Now, are you done being a right arse and drinking yourself silly?” Harry huffed at Ron where they stood in the loo of the Three Broomsticks. Harry stood outside the stall currently occupied by his rash and somewhat moronic best friend. Granted, it wasn’t like this was the first time this situation had occurred, but this was the first time it had occurred in front of their wives and his friends’ children.

Of course, Ron had talked a big game about holding his liquor, but it turned out, to the surprise of no one, that he in fact couldn’t. Bill had basically told him to put his money where his mouth was and ordered a few shots of firewhisky for him to drink. Not an hour later and he was throwing up in the bathroom while the disguised eldritch was smirking into his wife’s hair, holding her in a possessive gesture.

Ron groaned angrily, “‘Smug bastard dared me… and I still can’t forget his bloody yellow eyes,” he groggily rubbed his face, using his wand to clean himself up.

“What yellow eyes?” Harry tilted his head in confusion.

“Bill has yellow eyes,” Ron groused, holding his stomach as he left the stall.

“What? No he doesn’t,” Harry chuckled humorously, “They’re blue, just like yours.”

Ron shook his head, moving to wash his hands in the rather dingy-looking sink and noticing a small ivory spider lingering near the soap. He made a small yelp that sounded much less dignified considering his state and quickly squashed the little arachnid with his fist.

A memory resurfaced in his mind and he remembered a similar ivory spider nearly crushing someone else. It had been the size of an acromantula, and a large one at that. The person beneath it hadn’t been crushed, but rather.. Then everything became clear, or at least as clear as a drunken memory could be.

He remembered waking up on a spider web hanging over his other best friend’s living room with the woman herself moaning underneath a large white and black spider. It bit her, nibbling on her flesh while she did nothing but writhe and whine with pleasure. Watching her reach her climax under the belly of that beast was nothing short of horrifying, but the worst of it was that those eight yellow eyes had stared into his very soul and laughed at his insecurities. Then, eight became two, fitting inside the skull of a seven-foot clown, and then yellow turned blue as the creature finally shrunk into Bill, his friend’s husband.

For the longest time he’d thought it had all been a nightmare brought upon his fears of being infertile. However, now those fears were very much moot considering his wife’s distended middle. Now, ten years later, he wasn’t so sure anymore.

Ron gulped, gasping for breath, “Hermione fucked an acromantula.”

Harry reeled, hoping he’d heard his best friend wrong, “What?”

The other wizard looked to him and nodded grimly, “Bill is a metamorphmagus—”

Harry cut him off, “I think that’s rather obvious. Have you  _ seen _ their kids?”

“The prat turned himself into a spider and fucked Hermione!” Ron nearly yelled, making Harry gape and try his best to quiet his friend before the rest of the pub heard him.

“So they’re kinky and he’s a powerful metamorphmagus… Why does that matter?” Harry interjected when Ron moved to argue further, “Dumbledore told me Hermione would marry someone very powerful yet also dark. I suppose this is what he meant…”

Ron scowled, adjusting his clothes to look presentable, “And how’d  _ he _ know that? Dumbledore wasn’t a seer.”

Harry shrugged, “I guess there was a prophecy. He told me about it while we were researching all that stuff about Tom Riddle and Voldemort. He thought  _ he _ was being referred to in that prophecy, but when Voldemort didn’t take any interest in ‘Mione, we must have forgotten about it. I’m only just remembering it now.”

Ron ran a hand through his hair, “Well, Voldemort’s gone now so I guess we don’t have to worry about that. Right?”

★★★

Ron and Lavender had left after they walked out of the three broomsticks, the blonde curly-haired witch berating him all the way to their apparation point with one hand on her belly and another gripping her husband’s shoulder in a death grip so tight that the wizard was hissing obscenities until they were out of earshot. Meanwhile, the remaining four adults and their three children walked along the sunny cobblestones, looking to head back up to the castle. 

Lily and Roman skipped ahead of their parents, racing each other to each bend in the winding road used by carriages in the winter. Their giggles fluttered through the air and the warm summer breeze carried them back downhill to the adults. The half-eldritch was obviously much faster, his legs and feet turning long and furry underneath his scuffed trousers to give him an extra secret advantage. Harry’s youngest had a frown on her face each time her rediscovered best friend managed to beat her, but she couldn’t find it in herself to be too disappointed, as she was happy to see him again after so long, nearly half of her life. He’d become a faint memory, only remembered through pictures and a lingering feeling of joy associated with his image.

Soon enough, they stood in front of the castle and waited for their older children to emerge from its grand interior. The sun had begun to dip, nearly touching the mountains across the black lake and a cool breeze fluttered through the trees. Far away, crows cawed territorial obscenities back to each other in their own tongues.

Hermione frowned, tapping her foot and wrapping her arms around herself. She wished she’d remembered to bring a jacket. Rubbing her hands together, she waved her wand to create a warming charm around her body. Bill’s arms curled around her, pulling her warming body into his chest to provide his mate with even more warmth.

Pennywise let out an inaudible purr, the vibrations in his chest making her sleepy as they flowed into her back to ease the tension there. Roman yawned, cutely rubbing his eyes when Hermione picked him up. While he’d gotten quite a bit larger, his overall weight was surprisingly easy for her to lift. She often berated him for being only skin and bones, but his metabolism was so high, he burned off anything she fed him almost instantly.

“Tired, little love?” she cooed in his ear as he snuggled close, his head resting on her shoulder.

He breathed warmly against her neck and he let out a quiet doglike huff, “Mmm…” he voiced eventually and his mother smiled, rubbing his back as he fell asleep.

“Shall we go look for them?” Harry asked Hermione and his wife, a look of concern showing on his face, “It’s getting dark and I told Teddy to be back here before sunset, and it will be sunset in about an hour.”

“I can help look,” Hermione voiced immediately, handing a twitching, groggy Roman over to his father, “Bill doesn’t know the castle as well as we do…” she looked to her husband and mate, “He can stay here and watch Roman and Lily, and be here in case they find their way back here without us seeing them.” 

Bill nodded silently, gently forcing his youngest back to sleep. Ginny smiled thankfully, leading Lily and Albus over to him, “Here, Lily. Come sit with Uncle William… Mummy and Daddy have to go find James while Auntie ‘Mione has to find her children.”

Pennywise snorted at the longer version of his human persona’s name, but he understood why his mate’s friends used it. Apparently one of Ginny’s brothers was also named “Bill.” He’d never met the man before, even if he could smell the faint scent of him on Victoire when she passed by him earlier in the afternoon. Evidently, he was half werewolf, much like the boy his daughter was currently dating. The boy, Teddy Lupin, fascinated him, as he was the only human he’d seen that possessed such similar traits to his young.

Albus sulked at his side, watching his parents go inside with what seemed like jealousy. He kicked his feet back and forth, knocking pebbles to and fro.

Bill hummed passively, luring him to look into his eyes, “You’ll go inside eventually, Al…”

Albus sighed, “But I have to wait  _ two _ more years…” he pouted, hanging his head.

“Do you want to know a secret?” Bill whispered lowly, drawing Albus and Lily into his space. Quickly, his pseudo niece and nephew nodded.

“I’ve never been inside either,” he sighed sympathetically, even though he didn’t really care about seeing the inside of an old castle, “But Hermione makes it sound like the best place in the world… Me? I don’t see what’s so great about it.”

It was like opening two cans of worms. The two children’s mouths opened, exhaling scandalized breaths in between lecturing him on everything they’d heard from their cousins about Hogwarts and all the secret passageways, feasts, and extraordinary learning opportunities they could ever ask for. Pennywise let them speak, subtly feeding off their intense feelings of envy and excitement, and after a few moments, they began to droop, growing tired enough that their arguments became fainter and fainter with each word.

They leaned against him, their eyes blinking with drowsiness before fully closing. Three faint snores floated around him and he sat vigilantly, checking for any signs of danger. This was a new place for him, and he had yet to see if any magical creature in the area was stupid enough to tangle with a paternal eldritch.

★★★

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny had only been searching the castle for ten minutes when they spotted Victoire standing near the entrance of the great hall with only four children. The teen looked nervous, her long blonde hair looking a bit disheveled, as though she’d been running her hands through it. Her lips and cheeks were pale as well, lacking their usual blush.

“Oh thank Merlin!” the now fifth-year gasped relievedly, “I’m so glad you’re here! W-we couldn’t find them, and we didn’t know how to contact you. I still have problems with my patronus and I—” 

Ginny raised her hands to placate the girl who looked about ten seconds away from breaking down, “Victorie, it’s okay. We’re here now, and Hermione could probably tell you that only losing two out of the bunch isn’t bad for your first time with all of them,” she joked and the teen seemed to relax a bit.

Hermione smiled wryly, passively hugging her children as they came near, “You’ve got that right…” she subtly rested her forehead against her younger daughter’s, making a quick mental connection to her.  _ Do you know where they are? _

Penny parted from her and shook her head.  _ No, I was able to track them to the second floor, but then Robbie blocked me and told me to “Buzz off…” He’s gotten better with shielding, Mum. _

Hermione leaned back up and ushered her along, pushing her towards the way out, “Victoire?” the teen looked up, her eyes shimmering with her partial veela characteristics, “My husband is waiting outside with Roman, Lily, and Albus. Can you bring them out to at least the entrance? While it might be hard to tell here, the sun is going to be setting soon.”

Victoire nodded determinedly, “Teddy’s looking, too. I believe he said he was going to look in the library,” she bid them adieu, ushering the four children along and towards the way Harry, Ginny, and Hermione came in. The red-haired witch paused, looking to her spectacled husband where he stood with the curly-haired witch, “That’s all three of ours. I can take them home… just so they don’t have to wait around.”

Harry nodded, “Alright, Gin. I’ll drop Teddy back off at Andromeda’s when we find him. I’ll see you at home, I suppose.”

★★★

“Tommy?” Robert whispered to his intended as they snuck down another deserted hallway on the second floor. Neither of them had realized how large the castle was, and as such, the half-eldritch was feeling a bit nervous about sneaking away from his siblings and cousins at Tom’s request.

“What?” the reincarnated dark lord hissed, keeping his ears pricked and his head swivelling.

“Can you explain to me why we’re here?” Robert pouted, hearing a slight yet distant hissing, likely from the old pipes that ran through the castle’s walls and under their feet.

“I… I hear something,” Tom rasped, gripping the other boy’s hand as they neared a stone archway, “They’re calling to me… Snake-Speaker… C’mon!”

They rushed into the entrance, completely ignoring the “Girl’s Lavatory” sign next to the door. Tom skidded along the tiles, stopping in the middle of the space. He turned enough times to make himself dizzy. Robert heard the hissing increase, wondering if he was mistaking old hissing pipes for something else. “Tom?”

“They want me to open the sinks,” he answered, slowly moving towards the circuit of sinks away from the stalls.  _ Free us… Snake-Speaker… Slytherin Prince… Free us… Open the passages… _

Robert nodded eagerly and both boys rushed to the faucets, their fingers quickly twisting the knobs until water poured from seven of the eight sinks. Tom struggled to turn the final knobs, and when they became loose yet yielded no water, he paused. Upon further examination, the curved faucet had a small coiled snake resting on the side of the metal. His intended came to stand by him, nearly vibrating with chaotic energy.

“We’re gonna flood the whole bathroom,” he grinned but paused when he noticed the tiny snake on the metal, “Maybe that could help…” Tom nodded back, moving to touch the snake…

A watery explosion from behind them had the two boys jolting to attention and turning around to the direction of the bathroom stalls. Robert looked to Tom and the other shrugged confusedly at the toilet that now had water all around it and the toilet seat up.

“What are you doing here?! This is a  _ girls’ bathroom! _ ” a shrill voice yelled from right behind them.

Robert hissed dangerously, his normal blue eyes momentarily flickering yellow at the possible danger from behind them. He quickly threw his arm around the paralyzed Tom and twisted him around so he stood in front of him, his thin chest puffed as much as he could make it and his second mouth writhing its tongue in his stomach enough to move his shirt. The sight before him took a moment to process in his instinctive mind.

It was a ghost, not necessarily a brand new concept despite his first ghost sighting being earlier that afternoon when Teddy introduced him and his siblings to the Fat Friar. However, this ghost was female, had glasses and pigtails, and looked to be wearing a school uniform, albeit a different uniform than what he’d seen other female students wearing as they studied for their finals. Also, this one seemed to be much more wrathful than the others he’d seen during their tour of the castle, and he’d seen a band of men on horses waving decapitated heads around.

“Stupid little boys, flooding the entire floor! Only I can do that! Now I’ll be punished because of  _ you! _ ” she shrieked again, soaring up near the high stone ceiling in an enraged yet also mournful wail.

The water had begun to trickle onto the floor, wetting their socks and the bottoms of their trousers. Robert huffed at the feeling, keeping his tense eyes on the floating girl, “I’m not scared of a ghost.”

Even angrier than before, she swooped down to their level and hovered within punching distance of Robert’s face, “Oh sure! Let the ignorant American boys bully poor Myrtle to get a laugh. I can be scary when I want to be!” she yelled once more, sending her transparent fist through the half-eldritch’s head.

It felt like ice wherever her hand went inside of him, a cold shower to his brain. His deadlights simmered, tracking each leading knuckle and fingertip before pouncing all that once to sear themselves into her ghostly skin. Blue fully gave way to slitted amber eyes, his full eldritch characteristics showing through his humanity.

“Myrtle” shrieked even higher than before, lurching herself backwards and examining her hand and noticing three dark splotches where the translucent blue made way for bruise like purple. They burned, tingling and itching in all the wrong ways.

“What are you?!” Myrtle held her hand close to her chest and looked him over, finally noticing his change of eye color, “Yellow eyes… by  _ that _ sink...” she muttered, slinking back to the toilet she came from with a haunted glazed look in her eyes. Briefly, she looked to Tom and did a double take. He seemed familiar… almost like…

“Riddle?” Myrtle rasped, staring at the ten-year-old with raven hair and dark eyes. He looked just like her old school mate, the boy who told a basilisk to kill her, at least that’s what she heard. Fear consumed her and she fled.

Before either of the two boys could say anything, the ghost girl was gone, exploding the toilet once more. Robert looked to Tom, who tilted his head to the side, staring at the spot where Myrtle vanished, “She was scared of me,” he pondered, ignoring the feeling of water creeping up his pant legs.

Robert frowned, reaching gently for Tom’s chin and tilting it to his, “She was scared of me, too, Tommy… Now c’mon! Say something to them!”

Tom gulped, nodding rapidly. He rounded his intended and rubbed the side of the metal snake’s coils,  _ What should I say? _ He rasped, looking around to listen for the multitude of voices in the stone walls and soaked floor.

Suddenly, sharp clangs and bumps met their ears, urging Robert to move them to the middle of the room. The water stopped flowing, silence invading the large otherwise vacant space. Wriggling, brown, green, yellow, spotted, striped bodies pushed themselves out of the pipes, hissing.  _ Free! Free! Free! Snake-Speaker has freed us! _

They moved over to him, swimming quickly through the water to congregate around him. Tom recognized garters and spotted pythons, Eurasian and European vipers common to the Scottish countryside. Larger ones began to emerge from the toilets, joining what was likely their children, as the babies were only a few inches long while these new ones were around two to three feet long.  _ Snake-Speaker, has blood of Slytherin… Can trust… _

Tom turned to Robert, a look of awed disbelief on his face, “They said I have Slytherin’s blood.  _ I am a Slytherin _ .”

Robert wrinkled his nose, crossing his arms in a way that reminded Tom of his adopted father, “So? Y’know what Teddy said… Mean people get put in the Slytherin house. Why would you want to go to school here if you’re just going to be surrounded by a bunch of mean people? The sorting hat will put you in Slytherin if you’re related to him.”

Tom frowned, “I want to understand _this_… I’m not your brother, and Mum isn’t really my mum, nor is Dad really my dad… I don’t know where I came from, but  _ this… _ I might learn after all this time—”

Robert glared, “So what?! Hasn’t Mum and Dad loved you enough?! Do you really want to chase after the people who  _ left _ you? Who they are shouldn’t matter. You don’t owe anything to them, and you don’t owe anything to yourself. We’ll be together when we get older, and we could start a new family. What more do you need?” he rasped, feeling needier than he had been lately.

Tom pulled the taller boy into a hug, wrapping his limber arms around his back and feeling Robert’s vertical mouth nudge his belly button, “I think that’s the most intelligent thing I’ve ever heard you say…”

Robert purred at the compliment before looking around their feet and realizing that Tom’s new friends had trapped them where they were, creating a four-foot diameter circle around them. The pale boy chuckled, reaching into his pocket to unfurl a small bag that he’d gotten from his Mum for his birthday. He’d been using it to bring snakes home ever since.  _ C’mon you lot! Get in. _

Tom giggled as each of them twisted up his legs and down his arms before coiling into the bag. Within three minutes, there were only two boys standing in a flooded bathroom. However, when they turned around, they noticed a figure pointing a wand at them, or more specifically, Tom.

“Tom Riddle.”

Shocked green eyes stared at him, looking over his face and down to the beige satchel with a single serpentine tail sticking out of it. His hand came up to his forehead, feeling an all-too-familiar pang from the lightning-bolt scar. Water soaked his feet and he didn’t even notice it through the blood rushing to his head and drowning out the sound of the sinks spitting more and more water out.

“Uncle Harry…” Tom’s lip wavered, “W-what are you doing?”

“It’s  _ you _ , isn’t it, Tom?” Harry rasped, narrowing his eyes at the boy’s fear, “I’d thought we’d finished this sixteen years ago. Why did you wait until now?”

“What?” Tom shivered, “B-but I’m ten. You know this, Uncle—”

“Then why are you opening the chamber again? You knew where to find it, but you know as well as I do that the basilisk is dead.” Harry spat, pointing his wand fully at Tom.

“B-b-but they just wanted to be free. I never opened it before—”

“That’s a lie!” Harry shouted, making both Robert and Tom jump. The half-eldritch moved the other boy behind him again, narrowing his eyes at their uncle.

“No it’s not!” Tom sobbed, “You’re scaring me, Uncle—”

“Don’t call me that!” Harry yelled, “Robert! Stand aside, now!”

“No, he’s mine,” he pointedly reached for Tom’s hand and held it tight in his own, “We’ll be together, forever. Nothing will change that.”

“Now, Robert! I don’t want to hurt you,” Harry tried to reason with the redhead but all he got were narrowed amber eyes.

“Don’t worry. You won’t. I’m an  _ eater of worlds _ , just like my dad,” Robert puffed himself up again, standing a bit taller than before, “And I’m not afraid of you, Uncle Har—”

“Expelliarmus!” Harry shouted suddenly, sending a powerful red spell in their direction. Robert moved quickly, pushing Tom into the puddle on the floor before dodging the spell from hitting him in the face. With a burst of his supernatural speed, he was tackling Harry in no time, delivering swift punches to whatever he could reach, or at least he was about to after a loud voice filled the air.

“Immobulus!”

Hermione and Teddy ran into the lavatory, taking in the scene of a sobbing Tom sitting in the water holding his satchel to his chest as he watched his now frozen adopted brother fighting an equally frozen Harry. The witch called to him and he shakily got to his feet, running over to her and throwing his arms around her.

“Mum…” he cried, letting his sobs take over him as he clung to her waist and buried his head between her breasts. Hermione cooed and stroked his hair, immediately hugging him back.

“It’s okay, sweetheart… Mummy’s here, mummy’s here…” she calmed him quickly, looking to Teddy for proper protocol, “Alright... Former Head Girl to New Head Boy, a situation like this is normally brought to the headmistress and then to aurors. In this case, Harry will get in big trouble for attacking minors on Hogwarts’ grounds. It would be enough to get him arrested, and I don’t think anyone here wants that…” Teddy nodded, tilting his head reasonably for her to continue. Hermione nodded towards her children, “So, if you could please take Tom and Robert outside to my husband, that would be overly helpful… I’ve got some explaining to do, somethings I should have told him nearly eleven years ago…”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there it is. I figured after 12 years, Hermione would be ready to have more children. That way, they'd send their first brood off to school at Illvermorny, have a year off (slowly realizing that they miss having children around), and then have another brood by their children's third year.
> 
> It feels nice coming back to this story, even for a little bit at a time. Seeing the trailer for the new film has me so excited to see what I could possibly add to future extensions of WLBIMTF.
> 
> On a side note, my novel is now fully outlined, and I'm starting my first draft now that this first one-shot is done. I'm excited about it and I hope to have it completed by next year. If you like supernatural murder mysteries, then you might be interested.


End file.
